First Love And First Kisses
by ANDKAXX
Summary: "Hey jangan lari kumohon berhenti"-Mingyu, "Mau apa kau mengikuti ku"-Wonwoo, "Kau bilang aku penjahat?"-Mingyu, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri"-Wonwoo, "Apa kah kau ingin mempermainkan perasaan ku"-Mingyu, "tolong keluarlah Wonwoo aku bisa jelaskan semua nya"-Mingyu
1. Chapter 1

**Andika Present**

Author :

Uke Nya Mingyu

Title :

Frist Love And Frist Kisses

Cast :

\- Kim Mingyu

\- Jeon Wonwoo

Suport Cast :

-and other cast Seventeen's member

Rating :

T+

Genre :

Yaoi, Romance, Drama, School

Life, Hurt/comfort

Length :

Chaptered

Disclamier :

ini 100% ide saya sendiri dengan pemikiran yang di rencanakan /? bila ada kesamaan tempat, tokoh atau pun jalan cerita mungkin hanya kebetulan semata karna saya masih newbie dalam dunia per FF an /apa ini/ jadi maklum kalo berantakan dan alay dalam penulisan nya :D

Summary :

"Hey jangan lari kumohon berhenti"-Mingyu, "Mau apa kau mengikuti ku"-Wonwoo, "Kau bilang aku penjahat?"-Mingyu, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri"-Wonwoo, "Apa kah kau ingin mempermainkan perasaan ku"-Mingyu, "tolong keluarlah Mingyu aku bisa jelaskan semua nya"-Wonwoo

Warning : YAOI! BL (Boys Love), Don't bash ga suka yaoi? jangan di baca, Not copast, not plagiat,T+.

terimakasih semoga kalian suka ^^

 _chapter_ : 1

"hey kenapa kau selalu mengikuti ku dari belakang apakah kau ingin berbuat jahat kepada ku dasar namja gila"

Wonwoo saat ini berjalan dengan cepat lalu dia melihat ke belakang ternyata namja itu masih mengikuti nya dengan langka seribu dia berlari sangat cepat tapi namja tersebut juga berlari mengikuti nya

"hey jangan lari kumohon berhenti" namja tersebut berteriak terus ke namja yang sedang dikejar nya sampai di suatu gang buntu Wonwoo menyadari tidak ada jalan keluar "ah sial kenapa tidak ada jalan tuhan kumohon selamatkan lah aku tuhan" Wonwoo berdoa dalam hati agar tidak di bunuh oleh orang yang mengejar nya tadi.

"hey tunggu aku tidak akan melakukan apa apa kepadamu kau berlari sangat cepat hosh hosh" namja itu sangat lelah karna mengejar Wonwoo yang berlari seperti se ekor kuda liar

"mau apa kau! mengikuti ku dan mengejar ku seperti itu apa kau ingin berbuat jahat aku bisa menelpon polisi sekarang juga"ancam Wonwoo segera mengambil ponsel dari jacket yang dia pakai

"aku tidak mungkin berbuat jahat kepada namja se manis mu, aku hanya ingin meminta nomor telpon mu saja hanya itu dan kau berlari kencang jadi aku mengikuti mu kau salah sangka" ucap namja itu panjang lebar

"cih kau adalah penjahat yang mengeluarkan kata kata manis hmm yasudah kalau begitu mana handphone mu akan kuberikan nomor ku seperti nya kau memang namja yang baik" Wonwoo mengulurkan tangan nya pada namja tersebut dan namja itu memberikan handphone nya dengan senyum manis dengan memperlihatkan gigi taring nya itu, Wonwoo sempat menyangka namja itu adalah _vampire_ /?

"kau bilang aku penjahat? wajah setampan ini kau bilang seperti penjahat?" namja tersebut terus berbicara saat Wonwoo mengetikan nomor nya pada handphone namja itu lalu memberikan nya kembali

"kau berisik sekali! ini handphone mu aku sudah memberi nomorku dan juga namaku" lalu namja tersebut melihat nomor dan nama sang pemilik Jeon Wonwoo "nama yang indah" dia mengucapkan nya sangat pelan

"maaf kau bilang apa tadi?" Wonwoo bertanya pada namja itu

"ah aniya aku tidak bilang apa apa"

"yasudah kalau begitu dan satu lagi nama mu sendiri siapa? seperti nya kau masih sekolah" Wonwoo kembali bertanya pada namja tersebut

"aku Kim Mingyu panggil saja Mingyu sambil menundukan badan nya, iya aku masih sekolah kelas _XII di Jeguk High School_ "

"kalau begitu panggil aku dengan 'Hyung' karna aku setahun lebih tua darimu yasudah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu aku sangat lelah sampai jumpa Mingyu-ah"lalu Wonwoo berjalan melewati Mingyu dengan senyuman tipis di bibir nya

"ah iya gomawo telah memberikan nomor mu mau ku antarkan pulang hyung?"

"ah tidak usah aku bisa pulang sendiri terima kasih"

oh baiklah dan Mingyu menundukan badan nya lagi pada Wonwoo dia melihat punggung Wonwoo yang sudah menjauh dan dia berteriak"SAMPAI JUMPA HYUNG AKU AKAN MENELPON MU HATI HATI DI JALAN YA" sambil malambaikan tangan nya pada Wonwoo dan Wonwoo juga membalas lambaian tangan dari Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo telah tiba di Apartemen nya

"Huft hari yang melelahkan sekali ditambah bertemu namja aneh tadi yang meminta nomor telpon ku tapi dia sangat tampan seperti seorang vampire tampan dengan gigi taring nya itu dan satu lagi pertanyaan kapan dia akan menelpon ku?" celetuk Wonwoo dia mem pout kan bibir nya dengan lucu "aishh apa yang sedang aku pikirkan lebih baik aku mandi air hangat agar lebih rileks" dia mengacak ngacak kan rambut nya dan segera ke kamar mandi.

Mingyu pun sudah sampai di Apartemen nya juga lalu mengambil air dingin di kulkas nya dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi sofa yang empuk di ruang televisi nya tapi masih mengenakan seragam sekolah nya "hari yang melelahkan namun indah hmm Jeon Wonwoo hyung" dia berkata sambil menyebutkan nama Wonwoo dan tersenyum sangat manis seperti orang idiot

"kira kira dia sedang apa ya? pikir Mingyu dan dia memutuskan untuk menelpon Wonwoo dan mengambil handphone di saku celana sekolah nya "ah ini dia nomor nya semoga dia mengangkat nya" Mingyu tengah menghubungi Wonwoo dan berharap yang di hubungi mengangkat nya setelah beberapa detik Wonwoo pun Mengangkat telpon dari Mingyu

"ini nomor siapa? tanya Wonwoo dalam hati "apakah bocah itu?" dan Wonwoo pun mengangkat nya "yeoboseyo ini dengan siapa? ucap Wonwoo sopan

"mmm aku Mingyu hyung kau masih ingat?

"jelas aku ingat kita bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu mana mungkin aku lupa kau pikir aku sudah pikun apa" jawab Wonwoo datar pada Mingyu

"hehe aku pikir kau lupa ngomong ngomong kau sedang apa hyung kau sudah makan malam? tanya Mingyu

"Aku sedang berendam habis itu baru akan makan malam" Jawab Wonwoo dengan wajah datar nya itu

"hyung kau sangat _sensitiv_ sekali seperti seoarang anak perempuan yang sedang datang bulan _kkkk_ ~ hmm hyung kapan kapan kita mandi bersama yaa? tawar Mingyu kepada Wonwoo

"hey bocah mesum aku tidak akan mau mandi bersama mu asal kau tau itu dasar kau itu sudah menyebalkan otak mesum lagi lebih baik kau belajar yang rajin sana" ucap Wonwoo tegas pada Mingyu

"hyung aku tidak mesum tau kau saja yang berlebihan lagi pula kita kan sesama namja jadi apa salah nya" Mingyu mencoba merayu Wonwoo

" terserah!yasudah nanti kapan kapan kita berenang bersama puas! ucap Wonwoo

"uh benarkah? baiklah nanti jika Weekend aku akan mengajak mu ke pantai bersama ku ah~ selain manis kau ternyata sangat baik walaupun sedikit galak hehe dan satu lagi cepat selesaikan berendam mu sebelum kau masuk angin karna cuaca sedang dingin"

Wonwoo merasa pipi nya memerah akibat perkataan Mingyu barusan walaupun dia di bilang galak oleh Mingyu

"iyaa, baiklah kau yang urus semua nya karna kau yang mengajak ku pergi dan satu lagi jangan lupa untuk kau memakai sun block agar kulit mu tidak bertambah hitam hahaha" Wonwoo tertawa kencang hingga membuat Mingyu kesal

"yakk! tapi aku kan hitam _sexy_ " Mingyu membuat suara _sexy_ nya yang bisa di bilang failed membuat Wonwoo tertawa lagi

"suara mu seperti donald bebek kau tau" mencoba menggoda Mingyu

"aishh kau menyebalkan sudah bye akan kututup telpon nya aku akan menjemput mu hari minggu sampai jumpa hyung" Mingyu pun menutup telpon nya tak terasa mereka telah ber bicara di telpon sekitar satu jam dan Mingyu segera bergegas mandi dan makan malam bersama anjing kesayangan nya bernama Kim Michi karna Mingyu sudah menganggap anjing itu sebagai anggota keluarga nya.

TBC~

ntar di chapter 2 gua bakal ceritain flashback pertama kali Mingyu ketemu Wonwoo, mungkin di chapt ini agak kurang nyambung sama judul nya tenang aja di chapt 2 bakal tau sendiri /smirk/ maaf banget kalo ff nya gaje dan ceritanya pasaran :'3


	2. Chapter 2

**Andika Present**

Author : Uke Nya Mingyu

Title : Frist Love And Frist Kisses

Cast :

Meanie, MinWon, Mingyu X Wonwoo

\- Kim Mingyu

\- Jeon Wonwoo

Suport Cast :

\- Kim Ye Rim

\- Other cast Seventeen's

member

Rating :

T+

Genre :

Yaoi, Romance, Drama, School

Life, Hurt/comfort

Length :

Chaptered

Disclamier :

ini 100% ide saya sendiri dengan pemikiran yang di rencanakan /? bila ada kesamaan tempat, tokoh atau pun jalan cerita mungkin hanya kebetulan semata karna saya masih newbie dalam dunia per FF an /apa ini/ jadi maklum kalo berantakan dan alay dalam penulisan nya :D

Summary :

"Hey jangan lari kumohon berhenti"-Mingyu, "Mau apa kau mengikuti ku"-Wonwoo, "Kau bilang aku penjahat?"-Mingyu, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri"-Wonwoo, "Apa kah kau ingin mempermainkan perasaan ku"-Mingyu, "tolong keluarlah Mingyu aku bisa jelaskan semua nya"-Wonwoo

Warning! :

YAOI!, Shounen-Ai BL (Boys Love), Typo bertebaran, Don't bash ga suka yaoi? jangan di baca, Not copast, not plagiat,T+.

terimakasih semoga kalian suka ^^

 _chapter_ : 2

.

.

.

06:00 AM KST

di minggu pagi seoul nampak sejuk dengan udara segar khas pagi hari seoarang pemuda tampan bernama Kim Mingyu telah terbangun dari tidur pulas nya semalam sambil tersenyum karna ini hari yang di nanti nya akan mengajak Jeon Wonwoo pemuda yang baru di kenal nya namun sudah akrab untuk pergi bersama ke pantai "hoam~ sambil mengucak ngucakan mata nya perlahan dan melihat ke arah jam di samping tempat tidur nya

"ternyata baru jam 6, kupikir sudah jam berapa"Kim Mingyu sambil mengerucutkan bibir nya,

"akhir nya hari yang kutunggu tunggu datang juga aku seperti menunggu seekor kucing yang akan bertelur" celetuk Mingyu dan segera mengambil handphone di meja tepat di samping tempat tidur nya dan berniat untuk menelpon Wonwoo dia pun segera mencari nomor Wonwoo dan menelpon nya

"yeoboseyo? ada apa bocah kau menelponku se pagi ini apa kau tidak ada kerjaan lain selain menggangu ku?" Wonwoo menyerang Mingyu dengan pertanyaan sinis nya,

"Hyung kurasa benar kau memang sedang _PMS_ kau sangat _sensitiv_ skali padaku hyung dan apa kau lupa janji mu untuk kita berpergian bersama ke pantai? selain sensitiv kau juga pikun kkkkkk~" Mingyu mencoba menggoda Wonwoo

"yakk! apa kau bilang! aku sedang tidak PMS lagi pula aku bukan yeoja bocah menyebalkan, yaa aku memang _sensitiv_ dengan mu bocah menyebalkan karna sejak kau muncul di hidup ku aku selalu saja memikir- kan" potong Wonwoo di sela sela pembicaraan nya dengan Mingyu dia tidak sadar apa yang dia katakan barusan

"aww~ manisnya jadi kau selalu memikirkan ku hyung?" jawab Mingyu dengan menggoda Wonwoo kembali

"emm eh tadi itu maksudku ah~ sudah lupakan saja anggap saja kau tidak dengar apa apa, dan iya aku tidak lupa dengan janji kita jadi jam berapa kita akan pergi?" Wonwoo mencoba untuk bersikap normal karna dia sangat malu tadi,

"iya baik baik, aku pikir kau lupa emm jam 08:30 aku akan tiba di Apartemen mu nanti kau kirimkan alamat mu lewat pesan singkat oke?" jawab Mingyu lagi

"yasudah aku akan bersiap siap dulu bye~ sampai jumpa Mingyu-ah" jawab Wonwoo dan segera menutup telpon nya.

.

.

.

.

saat ini jam menunjukan pukul 06:17 AM KST artinya dia masih punya waktu beberap jam sebelum bertemu Wonwoo dan dia masih betah di kasur nya dan senyum senyum sendiri dia mengingat pertama kali dia bertemu Wonwoo.

* _Flashback On_ *

seorang pemuda tampan bernama Kim Mingyu atau lebih akrab di sapa Mingyu dan sahabat sahabat nya akan berencana _hangout_ di sebuah _cafe_ yang sedang trend di kalangan anak muda korea selatan di dekat sekolah mereka sehabis pulang sekolah.

Mingyu mengajak sahabat sahabat nya juga untuk pergi bersama yaitu Hoshi, Woozi, Seungkwan dan juga Joshua.

"Hey _guys_ di dekat sekolah kita ada sebuah cafe yang sedang trend maukah kalian ikut bersama ku?"- Mingyu bertanya kepada keempat sahabat nya itu

"Boleh saja asal kau yang mentraktir kami ber empat" sahut Woozi yang di setujui juga oleh Hoshi, Joshua dan juga Seungkwan

"Apa! ck! yasudah lah kalau begitu karna sekarang mood ku sedang baik jadi aku akan traktir kalian" ucap Mingyu

dan keempat sahabat ber _Hi5_ karna senang di traktir oleh Mingyu

"kau baik sekali kawan" ucap Woozi,

.

.

.

.

Mingyu adalah seorang anak dari keluarga kaya raya dan juga ayah nya kepala sekolah di _Jeguk High School_ tepat dia bersekolah sekarang namun dia tidak sombong dan rendah

hati menganggap semua sama tidak ada yang perlu di bedakan, dia juga sangat tampan dengan gigi taring khas nya yang membuat nya seperti pemeran pria di film Twilight sebagai vampire tampan /bukan GGS -,- abaikan/

dia juga idola para gadis dan pria _gay_ yang menyukai nya namun sayang belum ada yang dia terima karna alasan bukan tipe ideal nya, saat ini dia duduk di bangku kelas XII B di _Jeguk High School_ dia adalah siswa ber prestasi di akademik dan non akademik dan juga dia sangat ramah kepada orang orang di sekitar nya termasuk sahabat dan keluarga nya, sahabat ter dekatnya adalah Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Boo Seungkwan dan juga Hong Jisoo, dan teman teman lainya.

Kim Mingyu memelihara seekor anjing kecil betina bernama Kim Michi, dia sengaja memberi tambahan marga keluarga nya karna menganggap anjing yang sudah di rawat nya selama 2 tahun berjenis _Puddle_ itu seperti keluarga nya sendiri.

namun pada suatu hari Kim Mingyu sepulang sekolah dia bertemu dengan namja manis di _cafe_ tempat ia bekerja pemuda itu bernama Jeon Wonwoo dia bekerja paruh waktu karna pagi nya dia kuliah dia sengaja mengambil kelas pagi karna siang nya dia akan bekerja sampai malam di sebuah _cafe_ yang sedang trend di kalangan anak muda korea selatan, dia hanya beda setahun dari Kim Mingyu namja yang dia rasa namja paling menyebalkan di dunia setelah datang di hidupnya.

Jeon Wonwoo sebenarnya berasal dari keluarga terpandang di korea selatan namun entah kenapa dia tidak suka jika di bilang seperti itu jadi dia menyewa Apartemen di kawasan _seoul_ dengan uang hasil bekerja paruh waktu nya gaji nya bekerja di _cafe_ itu lumayan besar bisa untuk membayar Apartemen nya dan juga biaya sehari hari nya dia tinggal sendiri di Apartemen nya dan juga dia yang mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti Mencuci baju & piring, bersih bersih, dan juga memasak dan berbelanja keperluan lainya, saat ini dia mahasiswa jurusan Desain _Interior_ semester 4, dia juga siswa yang cukup ber prestasi di _Universitas_ nya dan sangat mudah ber sosialisai dengan lingkungan di sekitar nya dia mempunyai sahabat dekat Hansol Vernon Choi namja blasteran Amerika - Korea dan juga ada sahabat lain nya Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan dan Xu Minghao.

Wonwoo lebih dekat dengan Vernon karna mereka sahabat sejak kecil dan Vernon sudah menyukai Wonwoo sejak lama namun Wonwoo tidak pernah membalas cintanya karna Wonwoo berpikir mereka lebih cocok sebagai sahabat saja tidak lebih.

.

.

.

.

03:15 PM KST

para siswa siswi sudah pulang sekolah tapi Mingyu bersama ke tiga teman sekelas yang bertugas besok yaitu Lee Chan, Wen Junhui dan juga seorang yeoja cantik bernama Kim Ye Rim.

ke empat sahabat sahabat dari Mingyu yaitu Hoshi, Woozi, Joshua dan juga Seungkwan sudah menunggu 15menit di depan pintu kelas karna menagih janji akan di traktir oleh Mingyu ke _cafe_.

"Hey! Kim apakah kau lupa janjimu pada kami" teriak Hoshi di depan pintu kelas Mingyu

"Apakah kau memanggil ku" tanya Kim Ye Rim teman sekelas Mingyu atau lebih akrab di sapa Yeri karna marga nya juga sama dengan Mingyu

"Tidak! bukan kau aku memanggil Kim Mingyu ck! terlalu percaya diri!" ucap Hoshi lagi pada yeoja bernama Kim Ye Rim itu

"apa kau bilang!" tanya Yeri sinis dan menghampiri Hoshi

"Kau bilang apa tadi hah! aku bertanya baik baik dasar namja jelek" teriak Yeri tepat di muka Hoshi sambil menatap sinis Hoshi, dan Hoshi juga menatap sinis Yeri

"aku bilang kau terlalu percaya diri YEOJA GILA" Hoshi menekankan di kalimat terakhir nya

"kau!" PLAKK!"- Yeri sudah geram dengan namja di depan nya lalu dia menampar sangat kuat Hoshi sampai namja itu terjatuh sedangkan teman teman di dekat Hoshi tadi mencoba untuk menghalangi mereka sebelum Hoshi di cakar habis oleh Yeri, dan Yeri telah di bawah menjauh oleh teman perempuan nya yang tadi melihat adu mulut Hoshi dan Yeri.

"awww! appo! kau memang sudah gila" teriak Hoshi pada yeoja itu namun sudah tidak di pedulikan lagi oleh Yeri, dan Hoshi meringis kesakitan dia mencoba mengelus pipi nya yang di tampar oleh Yeri barusan

"apakah sangat sakit hyung?" tanya Woozi pada Hoshi, Woozi memang mamanggil Hoshi dengan 'Hyung' walaupun mereka hanya beda beberapa bulan

"iya lumayan sakit, yeoja itu memang sudah gila seperti nya" ucap Hoshi pada Woozi yang masih tidak terima di tampar oleh Yeri

"sudah tidak usah kau pedulikan dia sini ikut aku ke UKS untuk mengobati nya" tawar Woozi dan membantu berdiri Hoshi yang tadi terjatuh

"aww~ manis nya aku seperti melihat drama secara langsung" ucap Joshua dan mendapat tatapan sinis dari Hoshi

"ah cepat Woozi hyung kau antarkan dia ke UKS" ucap Joshua pura pura tadi tidak terjadi apa apa, sementara itu Woozi sedang mengantarkan Hoshi ke raung UKS

"kalian jangan bermain main dengan yeoja tadi karena dia sedang patah hati karna baru di putuskan namjachingu nya" ucap Dino teman sekelas Mingyu

"Oh~ pantas saja dia sensitiv sekali kkkk~" -Seungkwan

Mereka telah selesai bersih bersih di kelas dan kedua teman nya Dino & Jun ingin pamit pulang duluan dari memberi salam

"anyyeong kami pergi dulu" ucap Jun Dan Dino bersamaan dan menundukan badan nya

"iya sampai jumpa besok" ucap Mingyu kepada Jun dan juga Dino

"kalau begitu artinya kita pergi ber tiga saja?" tanya Joshua

"iya karna Woozi sedang menemani Hoshi di UKS jadi kita pergi ber tiga saja

"bilang saja kau ingin mengirit uang mu" jawab Seungkwan dengan wajah datar dan Mingyu hanya menyengir seperti kuda.

.

.

.

.

03:30 PM KST

mereka bertiga segera menuju _cafe_ tersebut Mingyu naik mobil nya sendiri sedangkan Joshua dan Seungkwan naik di mobil yang sama milik Joshua, Seungkwan lebih memilih naik mobil Joshua dan mobil nya nanti supir nya yang membawa nya pulang.

mereka telah sampai di cafe tersebut memang cukup ramai dengan anak anak muda yang baru pulang sekolah untuk tempat _hangout_.

Mingyu, Joshua dan juga Seungkwan masuk ke dalam _cafe_ tersebut dan menuju lantai 3 dan memilih tempat duduk di bagian _outdoor_ dekat kolam ikan lele eh /plak :v/

pelayan cafe pun telah datang untuk mencatat pesanan dari ketiga namja tersebut.

"mau pesan apa?" ucap pelayan tersebut dengan ramah sambil memberikan menu makanan

"aku pesan ini ini ini dan ini"tunjuk Seungkwan pada buku menu

"hey kau memasan terlalu banyak apakah kau ingin menghabiskan uang ku!" ucap Mingyu suara nya sedikit meninggi pada Seunkwan tetapi Seungkwan tidak memperdulikan nya

"kalau begitu aku juga sama dengan punya mu saja" ucap Joshua santai

"kalian benar benar ingin menghabiskan uang ku" kata Mingyu sambil melotot kan mata nya pada ke dua namja itu

"hey kawan kau kan belum pernah mentraktir kita jadi sesekali kau memanjakan kita sedikit" ucap Seungkwan santai kepada Mingyu dengan eye smile nya.

"Kim Mingyu cepat katakan pesanan mu kasihan dia sudah berdiri sejak tadi di situ karna kau" ucap Joshua kepada pelayan namja tersebut

"ini karna kalian dan kau bilang aku penyebab nya!, baiklah aku ini saja" bentak Mingyu pada kedua namja tersebut dan dia memesan _Red Velvet cake, bubble tea green tea_ dan juga spahgeti kimchi.

"baiklah kalau begitu tunggu sebentar aku akan mengantar kan pesanan kalian" ucap pelayan namja itu sopan dengan senyum di bibir nya

"gomawo~" - Joshua

"hey! tunggu, aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi" Mingyu mencoba menahan tangan pelayan namja itu sebelum dia pergi dan dia melepaskan nya karna merasa canggung

"gwenchana~" ucap pelayan itu dengan eye smile nya membuat nya bertambah manis

setelah menunggu kurang lebih 15 menit pesanan mereka telah datang dengan di bawakan oleh pelayan yang sama

"ini pesanan nya, tunggu aku akan mengambil kan pesanan lain nya" ucap pelayan tersebut dan segera kembali ke pantry untuk mengmbil pesanan lain nya karna mereka memesan cukup banyak dan dia kembali mengantarkan pesanan lain nya pada ketiga namja tersebut

"ini, selamat menikmati" ucap pelayan itu lagi dengan sopan dan segera pergi

"manis" ucap Mingyu sambil melihat pelayan itu pergi menjau

"apa yang manis?" tanya Seungkwan pada Mingyu yang sedang melahap spahgeti kimchi nya

"ah maksud ku spahgeti ini manis" Mingyu mencoba mengelak pertanyaan dari Seungkwan walau pun spahgeti itu sama skali tidak tersasa manis

"hah! bukan kah spahgeti mu itu terasa asin bukan nya manis?" tanya Joshua pada Mingyu yang sekarang merada kaku karna pertanyaan tersebut

"sudah makan saja tidak usah banyak tanya" Mingyu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

.

.

.

tidak terasa sudah jam 06:00 PM

mereka makan sambil membicarakan tentang apa saja

"sudah mulai malam aku mau pulang duluan Joshua antarkan aku pulang yaa?" - Seunkwan meminta di antar kan pulang oleh Joshua dan dia menyutujui nya.

"terimakasih sudah mentraktir kami hyung" ucap Seungkwan dan menunduk pada Mingyu

"aku juga terimakasih ya kawan kau baik sekali lain kali trakitir kami lagi ya" ucap Joshua dan segera pergi menarik tangan Seungkwan sebelum mendapat lemparan meja dari Mingyu

"dasar mereka itu" ucap sinis Mingyu sambil mengambil kartu kredit di dompet nya dan memanggil kembali pelayan yang tadi untuk membayarkan makanan yang di pesan nya bersama Joahua dan Seungkwan.

"hey! kemari" panggil Mingyu pada pelayan itu

"ini"- Mingyu memberikan kartu kredit nya pada pelayan tersebut untuk membayar pesanan nya tadi dan pelayan itu pun datang kembali sambil membawa kembali kartu kredit Mingyu dan juga memberika nya sturk tanda pembayaran

"terimakasih" ucap namja itu dan menunduk pada Mingyu dan saat dia pergi Mingyu menahan tangan namja itu 'lagi'

"huh!" pelayan itu di buat kaget oleh sikap Mingyu

"bolehkah aku tau nama mu? dan meminta nomor mu?" tanya Mingyu pada pelayan tersebut memang cara Mingyu ini cukup nekad sebelumnya

"ah maaf aku sedang bekerja mohon maaf tuan" dan pelayan itu langsung menuju pantry dia cukup kaget dengan perlakuan Mingyu tadi dan itu membuat rona merah di pipi mulus bak bidadari pelayan tersebut.

jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07:00 PM KST arti nya pemuda bernama Jeon Wonwoo sudah boleh pulang dan dia saat ini sedang mengganti pakaian pelayan nya dengan mengunakan T-shirt putih dengan jacket nya, dia bergegas untuk pulang dan sesampai nya di parkiran dia kaget karna ada namja tadi yang memegang tangan nya sekaligus bertanya nama dan nomor telpon nya dan dia berusaha melewati namja tersebut dengan menutup wajah nya dengan tangan nya tapi tidak berhasil karna di pergoki oleh Mingyu.

"sialan!"- Wonwoo mengumpat kesal dan merasa namja itu telah di belakang nya skarang dan itu benar

"hey tunggu kau jangan menghindar lagi kau tau aku sudah menunggu mu di sini sejak dari tadi" ucap Mingyu

"tidak ada yang menyuruh mu menunggu ku" ucap Wonwoo santai pada Mingyu dan telah pergi melewati Mingyu.

* _Flashback Off_ *

tak terasa jam sudah menjunjukan pukul 07:45 AM KST dan Mingyu langsung segera bangun dari tempat tidur nya lalu membersihkan nya dan segera ke kamar mandi karna dia tidak punya banyak waktu karena asik memikirkan Jeon Wonwoo,

"aishh aku akan terlambat untuk menjemput Wonwoo hyung aku takut kalau dia terlalu lama menunggu dia bisa membatalkan semua nya" gerutu Kim Mingyu yang saat ini sudah menyelesaikan aktivitas mandi nya dan segera mencari baju untuk di pakai nya dan juga celana renang nya dan persiapan lain nya untuk di bawa ke pantai,

sedangkan Wonwoo saat ini sedang memakan sarapan nya sambil melihat jam di tangan nya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 07:55 AM KST tapi Mingyu belum juga datang dari tadi janji Mingyu akan menjemput nya pukul 08:30 AM KST

"dia kapan muncul!? apa dia sudah mati tertindis _truk?"_ cibir Wonwoo yang sedang kesal karna menunggu Mingyu padahal Mingyu baru akan menjemput nya masih 30 menit lagi namun Wonwoo seperti sudah tidak sabar.

TBC~

A/N

makasih yg udh mau baca ff gaje saya ini skli lagi makasih maaf kalo ada typo bertebaran :'3 sengaja saya nambahin cast baru yaitu Yeri RV :3

dia gak sering2 muncul kok tenang aja hehe :v


	3. Chapter 3

**Andika Present**

Author : Uke Nya Mingyu

Title : First Love And First Kisses

Cast :

Meanie, MinWon, Mingyu X Wonwoo

\- Kim Mingyu

\- Jeon Wonwoo

Suport Cast :

\- Other cast Seventeen's

member

Rating :

T+

Genre :

Yaoi, Romance, Drama, School

Life

Length :

Chaptered

Disclamier :

ini 100% ide saya sendiri dengan pemikiran yang di rencanakan /? bila ada kesamaan tempat, tokoh atau pun jalan cerita mungkin hanya kebetulan semata karna saya masih newbie dalam dunia per FF an /apa ini/ jadi maklum kalo berantakan dan alay dalam penulisan nya :D

Summary :

"Hey jangan lari kumohon berhenti"-Mingyu, "Mau apa kau mengikuti ku"-Wonwoo, "Kau bilang aku penjahat?"-Mingyu, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri"-Wonwoo, "Apa kah kau ingin mempermainkan perasaan ku"-Mingyu, "tolong keluarlah Mingyu aku bisa jelaskan semua nya"-Wonwoo

Warning! :

YAOI!, Shounen-Ai, BL (Boys Love), Typo bertebaran, Don't bash ga suka yaoi? jangan di baca, Not copast, not plagiat,T+.

terimakasih semoga kalian suka ^^

 _note : terima kasih udah ada yang mau baca ff gaje saya ini dan juga koreksi judul nya yang salah nanti ke depan nya saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi_ :) _walaupun yg view lumayan banyak tapi review nya dikit /curhat_ :'v _/ tapi gpp saya menghargai nya :D_

-HAPPY READING-

 _chapter_ : 3

.

.

.

.

saat ini Mingyu telah menuju _basemane_ mobil untuk menjemput Wonwoo namum ada pesan singkat masuk yaitu dari Wonwoo yang berisi alamat apartemen nya, namun Mingyu merasa familiar dengan tempat itu dan dia kembali membaca alamat Wonwoo di layar _handphone_ nya

"ah ini benar tidak salah lagi" yakin Mingyu

"jadi selama ini aku satu gedung apartemen dengan nya? tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat nya?"ucap Mingyu lagi yang masih tidak percaya dengan ini jadi dia bergegas ke _lift_ untuk ke lantai 4 nomor 476 yaitu di apartemen milik Wonwoo

.

.

.

Mingyu telah sampai di apartemen nomor 476 dia saat ini sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Wonwoo namun dia ragu mengetuk siapa tau salah pikir nya dan dia pun mengetuk pintu tersebut

 _tok tok tok!_

 _ckelek_

Mingyu mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan ragu ragu dan benar saja yang membuka pintu tersebut adalah Jeon Wonwoo, Mingyu sampai tidak mengedipkan mata nya karna merasa kaget ternyata dia satu gedung apartemen dengan Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo melambaikan tangan nya pada wajah Mingyu karna bingung dengan Mingyu yang seperti nya terkejut

"hey hey kau kenapa? apa kau kerasukan?" tanya Wonwoo pada Mingyu masih dengan melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Mingyu

"ah eh iya aku a-aku tidak apa apa hehe" Mingyu menjawabnya ter bata - bata

"silahkan masuk Kim Mingyu" Wonwoo mempersilah kan masuk Mingyu

"iya~ terimakasih hyung" Mingyu masuk dan menunduk pada Wonwoo

"hey! kau lama sekali menjemput ku apa kau di perjalanan tertindis _truk?_ ucap Wonwoo sinis pada Mingyu

"Apa kau bilang!? aku saja baru tau kalau kita satu gedung apartemen di lantai yang sama lagi" ucap Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang juga terkejut atas yang di katakan barusan oleh Mingyu

"M-mwo! aku satu gedung apartemen dengan bocah mesum seperti mu" ucap Wonwoo yang masih belum percaya bisa satu apartemen dengan Mingyu

"aku juga baru tau tapi aku suka itu" ucap Mingyu percaya diri

"tapi aku tidak suka" ucap nya datar pada Mingyu

"hey kau akan senang jika ber tetangga dengan ku, tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat mu sebelumnya?" tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo

"siapa bilang aku senang! yaa aku baru pindah kesini seminggu yang lalu, aku keluar jika ada perlu dan aku juga sedang kuliah dan juga bekerja paruh waktu" ucap Wonwoo ke Mingyu

"oh~ begitu yasudah kalau begitu ambil perlengkapan mu dan kita akan segera pergi" ucap Mingyu kepada Wonwoo, dan segera Wonwoo mengambil perlengkapan nya di kamar dan Wonwoo pun telah datang dengan membawa tas ber ukuran cukup besar

"ayo cepat!" ucap Wonwoo senang pada Mingyu

"hyung kau membawa banyak sekali barang memang nya kau pikir kita akan berkemah di pantai" ucap Mingyu datar pada Wonwoo

"hehehe" Wonwoo hanya menyengir seperti kuda

"baiklah cepat!" kata Mingyu dan menarik tangan Wonwoo

"hey kau pikir aku sapi yang di tarik tarik dan satu lagi kau senang sekali memegang tangan ku" ucap Wonwoo sinis pada Mingyu dan tanpa di duga Mingyu mencium tangan Wonwoo yang membuat pemilik nya ter kejut

"iya memang aku senang memegang tangan mu"

 _Cup_ ~

Mingyu mencium tangan Wonwoo sekilas membuat Wonwoo _shock_

"hey bocah berani nya kau!" bentak Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang mencium tangan nya seenak jidat nya dan Mingyu tidak memperdulikan nya, dan satu lagi jangan lupa semburat tipis di pipi mulus Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung apa kau serius?" tanya Seungkwan pada Joshua

"ya! aku serius" ucap nya tegas pada Seungkwan dan segera dia memeluk namja di depan nya

"jadi bagaimana apa kau mau menerima ku sebagai kekasih mu" tanya Joshua lagi pada Seungkwan

"iya aku mau hyung! saranghae~" ucap Seungkwan dan menerima pernyataan cinta dari Joshua

"nado saranghae~" ucap Joshua dan memberikan bucket bunga yang di beli nya tadi dan langsung mencium sekilas bibir Seungkwan.

tanpa mereka ketahui dari tadi ada Hoshi dan juga Woozi yang mengintip mereka dari tadi di balik pohon toge /? /apaini -,-

"OH MY GOD kyaaa~ so sweet sekali mereka" ucap Woozi kegirangan

"hey kau diam jangan berisik nanti ketahuan kalau kita mengintip mereka" ucap Hoshi pada Woozi dan segera menutup mulut Woozi dengan telapak tangan nya

"lepaskan tangan mu! bau sekali" ucap Woozi dan menggigit tangan Hoshi karna kesal

"awww~ appo" teriak keras Hoshi dan di dengar jelas oleh Joshua dan Seungkwan

"hey kalian sedang apa di situ?" tanya Joshua pada Hoshi dan Woozi dan dia menghampiri nya

"ah- eh ki-ta tidak sedang tidak apa - apa kan hyung" ucap Woozi ter bata - bata pada Joshua dan dia segera menarik tangan Hoshi untuk segera pergi karna dia tidak mau mendapat lemparan sepatu melayang di dahi nya

"kami pergi dulu annyeong~" ucap Hoshi dan Woozi pada kedua namja tersebut.

"mereka sangat aneh" ucap datar Joshua pada Seungkwan

"tidak usah pikirkan mereka lebih baik kita ke kelas saja 5 menit lagi akan segera masuk" ucap Seungkwan pada Joshua dan dia langsung menggandeng tangan Joshua untuk segera pergi.

.

.

.

.

saat ini Mingyu dan Wonwoo tengah di perjalanan menuju pantai yang lumayan jauh dari pusat kota _Seoul_

"hey kita mau kemana? kenapa kita pergi jauh skali? kau ingin menculik ku dan mem perkosa ku ya? eh emm maksudku-" ucap Wonwoo kesal pada Mingyu namun pada kata terakhir nya dia bingung akibat ucapan nya barusan

"iya memang aku akan memperkosa mu hyung" ucap Mingyu dengan _smirk_ nya

"M-mwo? yakk! kau bocah mesum" ucap Wonwoo histeris dan menarik - narik rambut Mingyu seperti gadis yang akan benar-benar akan di perkosa

"aww~ sakit hyung jangan menarik rambutku aku kan sedang menyetir kalau kita ber tabrakan bagaimana? bagus kalau kau yang mati bukan aku" ucap Mingyu santai pada Wonwoo namun Wonwoo sebalik nya

"kau selain menyebalkan juga ingin menyupahkan aku mati!?" bentak Wonwoo pada Mingyu

"hahaha aku hanya bercanda lagi pula aku tidak mungkin menyumpahkan hyung 'tersayangku' mati" ucap Mingyu sambil mencolek dagu Wonwoo sambil terus melihat ke arah jalanan

"ah emm iya terserah kau" ucap Wonwoo dan melihat ke arah samping jalan untuk menutupi semburat merah muda pada pipi nya

"kita akan ke pantai yang biasanya aku pergi bersama keluarga dan teman-teman ku, kau pasti suka hyung" ucap Mingyu kepada Wonwoo

"oh~ baiklah" - Wonwoo

.

.

.

mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan dan juga ada beberapa penginapan yang tidak terlalu besar namun kelihatan mewah, tidak terlalu banyak orang di tempat tersebut hanya pasangan yang berbulan madu atau keluarga yang sekedar berlibur.

"wahh~ tempat nya indah sekali aku menyukai nya" ucap Wonwoo senang karna benar yang di katakan Mingyu tempat nya sangat indah

"sudah kubilang kau pasti suka tempat ini hyung" ucap Mingyu ke Wonwoo, Mingyu tersenyum senang karna melihat senyuman indah dari Wonwoo

"iya aku suka tempat ini gomawo Mingyu-ah karna membawa ku ke tempat indah seperti ini" ucap Wonwoo senang kepada Mingyu dan tanpa di sengaja Wonwoo mencium sekilas pipi Mingyu

 _Cup_ ~

"eh-" Mingyu cukup kaget dengan perlakuan Wonwoo barusan dan Wonwoo sudah pergi duluan ke penginapan tersebut setelah menerima kunci dari Mingyu.

"aish Wonwoo bodoh bodoh bodoh kenapa tadi aku mencium nya" rutuk Wonwoo dengan memegang pipi nya yang memanas karna baru kali ini dia mencium orang dewasa setelah ibu dan ayah nya walau pun dia tidak mencium nya di bibir tapi kejadian tadi membuat detak jantung nya tidak karuan.

"hey! hyung kenapa kau meninggal kan ku tiba-tiba? ini bawaan mu berat sekali" ucap Mingyu ke Wonwoo sambil membawa tas Wonwoo dan juga punya nya

"ah maaf sini biar kubantu" tawar Wonwoo ke Mingyu dan menghampiri nya

"ah tidak usah aku bisa sendiri" Mingyu menolak dengan halus tawaran dari Wonwoo

"ah baiklah aku ingin tidur sebentar karna lelah sepanjang perjalan" ucap nya ke Mingyu dan Wonwoo segera menuju kasur empuk di ruangan tersebut

"selamat ber istirahat hyung nanti aku akan mem bangunkan mu untuk makan siang dan kita akan bermain - main di pantai" ucap Mingyu ke Wonwoo dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

01:05 PM KST

sudah waktu nya makan siang dan Wonwoo masih saja tertidur pulas dan Mingyu menuju tempat tidur Wonwoo ber maksud untuk membangun kan nya namun dia malah menatap wajah manis dari Wonwoo cukup lama, sebenar nya Wonwoo sudah bangun sejak ada Mingyu namun dia ber pura-pura menutup mata nya.

"hyung bangun" ucap Mingyu sambil menggoyang kan pelan tubuh Wonwoo

"hyung bangun" ucap Mingyu 'lagi' pada Wonwoo namun Wonwoo masih tidak membuka matanya

"hyung bangunlah kalau kau tidak bangun juga aku akan mencium mu" ancam Mingyu ke Woonwoo tapi lagi dan lagi dia tidak membuka matanya

 _'dia pasti sedang bercanda' batin Wonwoo_

dan ternyata benar Mingyu mencium bibir Wonwoo namun kali ini bukan ciuman sekilas saja melainkan lebih

 _Cum_ ~

Mingyu mencium lembut bibir Wonwoo dan sontak Wonwoo langsung membulatkan matanya namun entah kenapa Wonwoo tidak bisa menolak ciuman dari Mingyu dan Wonwoo mendesah pelan

 _Ahhh_ ~

 _Eunghh~_

desah Wonwoo nikmat di sela-sela ciuman nya dengan Mingyu

Mingyu terus melumat dan juga menggigit pelan bibir bawah milik Wonwoo dan setan dari mana yang muncul Wonwoo pun membalas lumatan-lumatan dari Mingyu sambil memejamkan mata nya dan Mingyu memiringkan sedikit kepala nya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan Wonwoo sedikit membuka bibir nya dan langsung saja Mingyu memasukan lidah nya mengajak ber perang lidah dengan Wonwoo dan Wonwoo menerima nya

Mingyu pun telah melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan benang saliva di kedua bibir mereka dan mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain

 _1 detik_

 _2 detik_

 _3 detik_

"yakk! bocah berani nya kau mengambil ciuman pertama ku" pekik Wonwoo kepada Mingyu yang seolah tidak terima

"sudah kubilang kan kalau kau tidak bangun juga aku akan mencium mu untung aku hanya mencium mu saja tidak sampai terjadi 'itu' lagi pula kau menikmati nya kan" ucap Mingyu santai ke Wonwoo

"kau! rasakan ini" Wonwoo menarik Mingyu ke atas kasur dan mengelitik nya sampai puas

"ah hahaha hyung hentikan kumohon hahaha geli hyung" ucap Mingyu memohon pada Wonwoo agar tidak mengelitik nya lagi

posisi mereka saat ini Wonwoo sedang duduk di atas paha Mingyu sambil terus mengelitik perut Mingyu, dan tanpa di sadari seorang pelayan namja bertubuh cukup tinggi masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut karna pintu tidak di kunci

"aku hanya ingin-" potong namja tersebut setelah melihat adegan Wonwoo sedang di atas paha Mingyu.

TBC~

A/N

hohoho udh chapt 3 makasih udah ada yang mau review walau hanya dikit /lap ingus :'3

tapi saya menghargai kok ;) sengaja masangin JiKwan karna menurut gue Seungkwan punya cinta ter pendam sama Joshua /plakk :v

chapt selanjut nya bakal ada kejutan kejutan dari author /smirk :'v


	4. Chapter 4

**Andika Present**

Author :

Uke Nya Mingyu

Title :

First Love And First Kisses

Cast :

\- Kim Mingyu

\- Jeon Wonwoo

Suport Cast :

-Kim Ye Rim

-and other cast Seventeen's member

Rating :

T+

Genre :

Yaoi, Romance, Drama, School

Life, Hurt/comfort

Length :

Chaptered

Disclamier :

ini 100% ide saya sendiri dengan pemikiran yang di rencanakan /? bila ada kesamaan tempat, tokoh atau pun jalan cerita mungkin hanya kebetulan semata karna saya masih newbie dalam dunia per FF an /apa ini/ jadi maklum kalo berantakan dan alay dalam penulisan nya :D

Summary :

"Hey jangan lari kumohon berhenti"-Mingyu, "Mau apa kau mengikuti ku"-Wonwoo, "Kau bilang aku penjahat?"-Mingyu, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri"-Wonwoo, "Apa kah kau ingin mempermainkan perasaan ku"-Mingyu, "tolong keluarlah Mingyu aku bisa jelaskan semua nya"-Wonwoo

Warning : YAOI!, Shounen-Ai BL (Boys Love), Don't bash ga suka yaoi? jangan di baca, Not copast, not plagiat,T+.

terimakasih semoga kalian suka ^^

-HAPPY READING-

 _chapter : 4_

.

.

.

.

"ah maaf aku menganggu kalian silahkan lanjutkan saja permisi~" ucap pelayan itu lagi dan segera pergi dari kamar Mingyu dan Wonwoo

sedangkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo menatap kepergian pelayan tersebut dengan ekspresi yang bingung. /author pun juga bingung -,-/

"hyung ayo kita lanjutkan lagi" ucap Mingyu tanpa dosa dengan senyum idiot nya

"tidak mau! gara - gara kau pelayan itu berfikir kita sedang melakukan aneh - aneh" ucap nya pada Mingyu tapi masih dengan posisi nya berada di atas paha Mingyu

"ah tapi kenapa kau tidak turun?" tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo dengan _smirk_ nya yang menggelikan itu

"ah maaf" ucap Wonwoo dan segera turun dan sedikit merapikan baju nya yg berantakan.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung apa kau tau di mana Wonwoo? aku ingin mengambil buku yang di pinjam nya" tanya Junghan pada Choi Seungcheol atau akrab di sapa

"aku tidak tau, coba tanya ke Yeri adiknya mungkin dia tau" jawab nya pada Junghan sambil terus mengutak ngatik ponselnya

"aish kau ini kalau aku sedang berbicara lihat lah aku, aku bingung sebenarnya pacar mu itu aku atau ponselsialan mu itu" jawab nya sinis pada

"hahaha jelas pacarku adalah kau" rayu nya pada Junghan

"aisshh~ yasudah aku akan menelpon Yeri dulu" Junghan segera mengambil _handphone_ nya dan menelpon Yeri

'Yeoboseyo oppa ada apa?'- Yeri

'apa kau tau dimana Wonwoo?'- Junghan

'katanya dia sedang pergi ber libur bersama teman nya'- Yeri

'oh~ apa kau kenal teman nya itu? dia namja atau yeoja' - Junghan

'aku tidak tau oppa dia tidak memberi tau ku'- Yeri

'umm baiklah sampai jumpa Yeri'- Junghan

"bagimana apa dia tau Wonwoo dimana?" tanya pada Junghan.

Junghan hanya menggeleng pelan.

.

.

.

"hyung cepat kau lama sekali kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya nya pada Wonwoo yang sedang mencari sesuatu di tas nya

"Mingyu aku lupa membawa pakaian renang" jawab nya pada Mingyu

"aishh kau tidak usah ganti baju, begitu saja sudah cukup" ucap nya pada Wonwoo

akhir nya Wonwoo hanya memakai celana pendek dan white T-shirt

mereka telah sampai di pantai dekat penginapan tersebut lumayan banyak orang karna ini Weekend

"hyung ayo turun kesini" perintah nya kepada Wonwoo yang masih duduk di tepi pantai

"iya tunggu sebentar" jawab nya pada Mingyu, ternyata Wonwoo sedang menulis nama

'Kim Mingyu'

dan saat Mingyu kembali ke tepi pantai untuk melihat apa yang di lakukan Wonwoo dan dia terkejut Wonwoo menulis nama nya di atas pasir putih tersebut

"sedang apa hyung?" tanya Mingyu ber pura-pura tidak tau

"a-aku tidak sedang apa - apa" ucap Wonwoo sambil menghapus nama tersebut dengan tangan nya dia tidak mengetahui bahwa Mingyu sudah melihat nya dari belakang

"baiklah ayo kita ke air" ucap nya dan memegang kedua tangan Wonwoo namun kali ini Wonwoo tidak menolak

"emm iya" jawab Wonwoo sambil menundukan kepala nya berusaha menutupi semburat merah di pipi nya.

dan mereka bermain - main air hampir satu jam dan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk selesai bermain air nya karna sudah jam empat lebih

"hyung ayo kita naik saja nanti kau masuk angin" ucap nya pada Wonwoo

"aishh menyebalkan! baiklah" dan Wonwoo segera menyusul Mingyu dan dia duduk di samping Mingyu

"hyung ayo kita berfoto bersama sebagai kenang - kenangan kita pernah berlibur bersama" ucap nya pada Wonwoo dengan senyuman idiot nya lagi

"tidak mau! kau saja sendiri" tolak Wonwoo dengan datar sambil mengeringkan rambut nya dengan handuk

"ayolah hyung kumohon" Mingyu mencoba merayu dengan aegyo nya yang _failed_

"iya baiklah" jawab nya meng 'iya' kan permintaan Mingyu karn _a_ tidak ingin melihat aegyo Mingyu yang menjijikan itu

dan Mingyu mengambil _handphone_ di tas kecil yang di bawa nya tadi dan setelah ke enam kali nya mereka berfoto bersama dan di foto yang terakhir dia mendekatkan wajah nya pada Wonwoo

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _cheese~_

setelah hitungan ke tiga Mingyu mencium pipi Wonwoo dan terambil jelas di foto tersebut dengan _angle_ yang bagus

"bagus kan hyung" Mingyu memperlihat kan hasil foto tersebut kepada Wonwoo

"yakk kau! cepat hapus foto itu"teriak nya pada Mingyu

"tidak akan!" Mingyu menolak untuk menghapus foto tersebut

"Kim Mingyu kumohon" ucap Wonwoo dengan aegyo nya yang membuat Mingyu terpesona

"astaga kau manis sekali hyung tapi aku tidak akan menghapus nya" ucap nya pada Wonwoo dan dia segera berlari meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian yang masih kesal

"KIM MINGYU MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Wonwoo dengan keras dan orang - orang di sekitar nya menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh dan Wonwoo langsung menatap sinis orang - orang yang menatap nya tadi.

.

.

.

.

08:00 PM KST

saat ini Wonwoo sedang duduk di ayunan dengan pemandangan pantai khas malam hari dengan suara ombak di tepi pantai sambil menyunggingkan senyuman di bibir nya

 _"hari yang menyenangkan" batin Wonwoo_

"tapi dimana Mingyu?" tanya nya karna tidak melihat Mingyu sedari tadi,

dan tiba - tiba ada seseorang menutup mata nya dari belakang

"siapa ini?" tanya nya pada orang yang menutup mata nya sambil mengelus tangan orang itu ternyata dia adalah Kim Mingyu

"ini aku hyung" ucap nya pada Wonwoo

"ternyata kau, kau kemana saja?" tanya Wonwoo

"kau mencariku yaa? tadi aku membeli ini" Mingyu mencoba menggoda Wonwoo sambil memperlihat kan kantong plastik berisi 2 _ice cream_

"eh- aku tidak mencari mu" ucap Wonwoo membantah perkataan Mingyu

"ini untuk mu" ucap nya sambil memberikan _ice cream_ ke Wonwoo dan duduk di sebelah nya

"gomawo" ucap Wonwoo dengan senyuman nya

"hyung kita berfoto lagi ya?" tanya Mingyu ke Wonwoo mengajak nya lagi untuk berfoto

"asal kan kau tidak mencium ku lagi itu membuat ku cukup kaget" ucap nya malu - malu pada Mingyu

"siap!" dan Mingyu segera mengambil ponsel di saku celana nya

"siap ya hyung" Mingyu mendekat kan _ice cream_ nya pada bibir Wonwoo

"eh-" Wonwoo terkejut

"hyung ice cream punya mu juga dekat kan pada bibir ku" perintah nya pada Wonwoo dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan

"begini?" tanya nya ke Mingyu sambil mendekatkan ice cream nya ke bibir Mingyu

"iya begitu" jawab Mingyu lagi

 _'sial kenapa jantung ku_ _berdetak tidak karuan_ _seperti ini'- batin Wonwoo_

 _cheese~_

mereka ber foto bersama dengan pose Wonwoo menempel kan _ice cream_ nya pada Mingyu, dan Mingyu sebalik nya sambil mentap mata satu sama lain

"hyung bagus kan?" tanya nya pada Wonwoo

"eh- iya" jawab nya pada Mingyu sambil tersenyum tipis

"Mingyu" Wonwoo memanggil Mingyu sambil terus menjilati _ice cream_ nya

"kenapa hyung?" tanya Mingyu

"umm apa kau pernah berpacaran sebelum nya?" tanya Wonwoo ragu - ragu

"tidak pernah" jawab nya pada Wonwoo sambil menjilati juga ice cream nya dan menatap lurus ke arah laut

"huh!? kenapa?" tanya nya lagi pada Mingyu

"belum ada yang cocok, jadi kau sendiri bagaimana?" jawab Mingyu lagi dan menanyakan sebalik nya pada Wonwoo

"oh~ begitu, aku pernah namun hanya sekali" jawab nya pada Mingyu

"arti nya kau bohong soal 'ciuman' itu" tanya nya dengan nada meremehkan pada Wonwoo

"eh- tapi aku tidak pernah berciuman hanya kau yang pertama kali mencium bibir ku" jawab nya malu - malu pada Mingyu dan pada kalimat 'hanya kau yang pertama mencium bibir ku' dia memelankan suara nya

"Mwo? kau serius?" tanya Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya mengagguk pelan sambil menundukan kepala nya berusaha menutupi semburat merah pada pipinya dan itu di lihat jelas oleh Mingyu

"kenapa wajah mu memerah seperti itu hyung?" Mingyu mencoba menggoda Wonwoo

"a- aku wajah ku tidak memerah" Wonwoo mengelak perkataan Mingyu sambil memegang pipinya dan Mingyu hanya tersenyum tipis

dan suasana hening terjadi beberapa menit dan Wonwoo menyandarkan kepala nya pada pundak Mingyu.

 _'Saranghae hyung' - batin Mingyu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

10:00 PM KST

jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah berada di dalam kamar penginapan saat Wonwoo ingin menuju kasur nya dia melihat binatang yang paling di benci nya yaitu kecoa berada tepat di kasur nya dengan jumlah yg cukup banyak.

"argghh! kenapa ada kecoa disini" teriak Wonwoo dengan keras

"kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Mingyu dengan senyum miring nya itu ternyata itu di rencanakan oleh Mingyu dengan ber sengkongkol dengan salah satu pelayan penginapan tersebut

"Mingyu aku tidur dimana? disini banyak kecoa" tanya nya pada Mingyu sambil menunjuk pada kasur nya yang penuh kecoa

"tidur dengan ku saja disini" tawar nya pada Wonwoo, karna kasur Wonwoo dan Mingyu hanya berjarak 2 meter

"tidak mau!" jawab nya tegas pada Mingyu

"yasudah kau tidur saja bersama kecoa itu" Mingyu men jawab nya dengan nada meledek dan langsung menutup badan nya dengan selimut

"kau kejam sekali" ucap nya sinis pada Mingyu namun Mingyu tidak menjawab nya dan Wonwoo langsung menuju kasur Mingyu dan tidur di sebelah nya

"terpaksa aku tidur disini!" ucap Wonwoo lagi

"peluk aku" ucap Mingyu

"Mwo?" tanya Wonwoo bingung dia pikir Mingyu sudah tidur

"peluk aku kalau kau mau tidur denganku" ucap Mingyu lagi dengan smirk nya sambil memblakangi Wonwoo

"tidak akan!" ucap tegas Wonwoo

"yasudah kau tidur saja sana dengan kecoa mu itu" ucap Mingyu dengan ekspresi meremehkan dan masih dengan memblakangi Wonwoo

"baiklah! kau memanfaat kan kesempatan Kim Mingyu" ucap Wonwoo kesal dan memeluk sangat erat Mingyu sampai dia hampir kehilangan nafas

"H-hyung kau ingin membunuh ku? uhuk uhuk-" ucap Mingyu sambil terbatuk - batuk

dan Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu tidak terlalu erat agar Mingyu tidak kehilangan nafas nya :v

"ya~ begitu hyung peluk nya kan enak" dan Mingyu berbalik menatap Wonwoo lalu mencium kening nya dan lagi - lagi membuat Wonwoo _shock_

 _Cup~_

"selamat tidur hyung" ucap nya pada Wonwoo setelah mencium kening Wonwoo, Mingyu sudah terlelap tidur duluan sambil memeluk juga Wonwoo

 _'Kim Mingyu kau selalu membuat jantung ku berdegup kencang sepertu ini' batin Wonwoo dan dia segera menyusul Mingyu di alam mimpi._

.

.

.

.

07:45 AM KST

"hyung kenapa Wonwoo belum datang?" tanya Vernon pada Junghan

"kemarin Yeri bilang dia sedang berlibur dengan seseorang" jawab Junghan sambil terus berkutat dengan buku - buku nya

"siapa? apa kau tau?" tanya Vernon lagi pada Junghan

"aku tidak tau Vernon!" ucap nya pada Vernon lagi karna Vernon terus bertanya saat dia sedang membaca buku nya

"…"

"Vernon sebaik nya kau lupakan saja perasaan mu itu pada nya karna aku lihat Wonwoo tidak menyukai mu ku rasa kalian lebih cocok menjadi sahabat saja" ucap panjang Junghan pada Vernon, dan Vernon hanya menatap sendu papan tulis di depan nya

"maaf kalau aku menyinggung perasaan mu tapi aku tidak mau sahabat ku terluka hanya karna cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan" ucap Junghan lagi

"kau memang benar, Wonwoo hyung tidak akan pernah membalas perasaan ku" ucap Vernon sambil terus memandang papan tulis tersebut dengan sendu

"pasti akan ada seseorang yang akan mencintai mu dengan tulus" ucap Junghan sambik menepuk pelan bahu Vernon.

.

.

.

.

dan Wonwoo sudah terbangun dari tidur nyenyak nya semalam namun Mingyu masih terlelap, dan Wonwoo terus memandangi wajah tampan Kim Mingyu saat ini wajah mereja hanya berjarak beberapa senti meter dan Wonwoo bisa merasakan nafas Mingyu menerpa wajah nya.

"aku tau aku tampan tapi jangan mentapku seperti itu" ucap Mingyu ke Wonwoo, ternyata dia sudah bangun

"eh- kau sudah bangun" ucap Wonwoo kikuk karna ketahuan menatap Mingyu dan dia segera duduk di pinggir kasur tersebut

"hyung-" ucap Mingyu, dan setelah Wonwoo melihat ke arah nya Mingyu langsung menarik tangan Wonwoo dan dia menidih tubuh Wonwoo

 _Deg~_

Wonwoo terkejut dengan perbuatan Mingyu yang selalu tiba - tiba seperti ini dan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"selamat pagi aku-"

potong pelayan yang sama itu lagi yang juga memergoki Wonwoo berada di atas paha Mingyu beberapa waktu lalu seperti nya pelayan tersebut memang di takdir kan untuk melihat _bed scene_ Mingyu dan Wonwoo

 _'pelayan sialan itu lagi kenapa dia selalu muncul saat seperti ini'_

 _batin Mingyu mencibir pelayan tersebut karna selalu muncul saat mereka sedang 'ber mesraan', aku lupa lagi mengunci pintu itu aishh Kim Mingyu bodoh._

dan refleks Wonwoo langsung mendorong Mingyu sampai terjatuh mencium lantai sangat tidak elit -_- sampai Mingyu meringis kesakitan

"aku minta maaf menggangu kalian lagi aku hanya ingin mengantar kan kunci yang tertinggal di luar" ucap pelayan penginapan tersebut dan menaruh kunci di meja dekat pintu tersebut

"terima kasih maaf merepotkan mu" ucap Wonwoo pada pelayan tersebut dan pelayan itu segera pergi dari kamar Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

TBC~

udah TBC dulu see u next chapter #RIPENGLISH :'v

makasih untuk semua nya :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Andika Present**

Author :

Uke Nya Mingyu

Title :

First Love And First Kisses

Cast :

\- Kim Mingyu

\- Jeon Wonwoo

Suport Cast :

-Kim Ye Rim

-and other cast Seventeen's member

Rating :

T+

Genre :

Yaoi, Romance, Drama, School

Life, Hurt/comfort

Length :

Chaptered

Disclamier :

ini 100% ide saya sendiri dengan pemikiran yang di rencanakan /? bila ada kesamaan tempat, tokoh atau pun jalan cerita mungkin hanya kebetulan semata karna saya masih newbie dalam dunia per FF an /apa ini/ jadi maklum kalo berantakan dan alay dalam penulisan nya :D

Summary :

"Hey jangan lari kumohon berhenti"-Mingyu, "Mau apa kau mengikuti ku"-Wonwoo, "Kau bilang aku penjahat?"-Mingyu, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri"-Wonwoo, "Apa kah kau ingin mempermainkan perasaan ku"-Mingyu, "tolong keluarlah Mingyu aku bisa jelaskan semua nya"-Wonwoo

Warning : YAOI!, Shounen-Ai BL (Boys Love), Don't bash ga suka yaoi? jangan di baca, Not copast, not plagiat,T+.

terimakasih semoga kalian suka ^^

-HAPPY READING-

 _chapter :5_

.

.

.

.

Mingyu telah menyelesai kan liburan nya bersama Wonwoo dia sangat senang bisa ber libur dengan Wonwoo sampai dia tersenyum - senyum sendiri seperti orang gila :'v

tanpa di ketahui seorang yeoja ber surai coklat tua melihat nya dari tadi dan yeoja yang di ketahui ber nama Yeri tersebut menghampiri meja Mingyu dan menggebrak nya

BRAKK!

"yakk! kau sudah gila ya!" tanya Mingyu sinis karna Yeri mengaget kan nya

"kau yang gila dari tadi tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila" ucap Yeri tak kalah sinis pada Mingyu

"dan kenapa kau kemarin bolos Kim Mingyu- _ssi_ " ucap Yeri lagi

"aku sudah meminta izin, lagi pula aku tidak pernah bolos sebelum nya" ucap Mingyu santai

"ooh~ begitu, kau pergi bersama siapa? kau tidak pergi bersama keluarga mu dan teman - teman mu jadi bersama siapa?" tanya Yeri penasaran

"aku bersama seseorang yang emm spesial" ucap Mingyu malu - malu

"benarkah? apa dia sekolah di sini juga" tanya Yeri lagi

"tidak!" ucap Mingyu datar

"aishh menyebalkan, yasudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap Yeri lalu pergi dari hadapan Mingyu

dan baru beberapa langkah dari meja Mingyu, Yeri bertemu lagi dengan namja yang pernah di tampar nya waktu itu yaitu Hoshi dia juga datang bersama teman - teman nya yaitu Woozi, Seungkwan dan Joshua

"hai yeoja gila" ucap Hoshi meremehkan

"aku tidak mau meladeni namja jelek seperti mu bye~" ucap Yeri sambil menatap sinis Hoshi lalu pergi keluar dari kelas tersebut

"yakk! kau! aku tidak jelek tau kau yang jelek" teriak Hoshi pada Yeri yang sudah pergi keluar kelas

"Woozi aku tidak jelek kan?" tanya Hoshi pada Woozi

"i-iya hyung kau tidak jelek kau tampan" jawab Woozi malu - malu

 _Ekhem~_

Joshua ber dehem karna melihat Woozi memuji Hoshi, karna mereka tau kalau Woozi menyukai Hoshi tapi dia takut untuk mengatakan nya.

"chagi~ ayo kita ke kantin aku lapar" ucap manja Seungkwan sambil menggandeng tangan kekasih baru nya yaitu Joshua

"ayo!, _guys_ aku pergi dulu ya" ucap Joshua dan pergi bersama Seungkwan setelah berpamitan kepada teman - teman nya

"M-mwo! mereka ber pacaran?" tanya Mingyu kepada Hoshi dan Woozi yang terkejut

"iya mereka ber pacaran sejak kemarin, aku dan Woozi melihat Joshua menyatakan cinta nya dan juga mencium Seungkwan" ucap Hoshi menjelaskan nya pada Mingyu

"aku juga saat berlibur ber ciu-" potong Mingyu lalu menutup mulut nya dengan tangan nya dia tidak sengaja dengan perkataan nya barusan

M-MWO!

ucap Hoshi dan Woozi bersamaan karna terkejut dengan perkataan Mingyu

"kau berciuman dengan siapa? namja atau yeoja"tanya Hoshi antusias

"emm namja, nama nya Jeon Wonwoo" ucap Mingyu dengan semburat tipis di pipi nya

"siapa yang mencium duluan" kali ini Woozi yang ber tanya

"aku!" ucap Mingyu lantang

"apa kau berpacaran dengan nya? dia sekolah dimana?" tanya Woozi tak sabaran

"tidak! lebih tepat nya belum berpacaran, dia sudah lulus dia kuliah di salah satu universitas terkenal di korea" ucap Mingyu menjelaskan kepada Hoshi dan Woozi

"kenapa kau tidak menyatakan saja?" tanya Hoshi

"aishh aku baru berkenalan dengan nya 2 minggu yang lalu dan butuh waktu tapi sejauh ini dia sangat baik" ucap Mingyu lagi

dan kedua namja di depan nya hanya mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

.

03:12 PM KST

"Oppa aku pesan orange juice" ucap Yeri memesan orange juice kepada Jeon Wonwoo kakak nya yang bekerja di _cafe_ tersebut

"baiklah tunggu sebentar" ucap Wonwoo mengambil pesanan Yeri,

setelah menunggu tidak terlalu lama akhir nya pesanan Yeri telah tiba dan Wonwoo duduk di kursi depan Yeri, seperti nya Wonwoo terlihat agak lelah

"Oppa kau berhenti saja bekerja paruh waktu dan pulang ke rumah aku tidak tega melihat mu lelah seperti ini dan aku juga di rumah kesepian, ayah bekerja jadi hanya aku dan ibu di rumah dan para _maid"_ ucap Yeri kepada kakak yang disayang nya itu

"haha tidak perlu khawatir kan aku, aku lebih suka seperti ini kalau kau kesepian ajak saja teman - teman mu ke rumah" ucap Wonwoo sambil tertawa pelan ke Yeri

"Teman - teman yeoja ku saat ini lagi sibuk karna mereka akan mengikuti lomba, kan tidak mungkin aku mengajak Mingyu pasti teman nya yang menyebalkan itu pasti ikut" ucap Yeri sambil meminum orange juice

dan Wonwoo sedikit kaget setelah mendengar nama 'Mingyu' di sebutkan oleh Yeri adik nya

"hah! maksud mu Kim Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo agak terkejut

"iya, kenapa oppa tau dengan Mingyu?" Yeri berbalik menanyakan pada Wonwoo

dan Wonwoo belum menjawab pertanyaan Yeri kini muncul Kim Mingyu di _cafe_ tersebut dan Mingyu kaget kenapa Yeri bisa duduk berdua bersama Wonwoo

"Y-Yeri" ucap Mingyu terkejut

"K-kau" Wonwoo ikut terkejut atas kedatangan Mingyu lagi

"jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Yeri dengan nada terkejut

(jadi mereka terkejut masal /abaikan -,-/)

"iya kami sudah saling kenal kan hyung dan kita baru selesai berlibur kemarin sangat menyenangkan benar kan hyung" ucap Mingyu dan duduk bersama Yeri dan Wonwoo

"ah emm iyaa~" jawab Wonwoo dengan ekspresi seperti ingin mencakar wajah Mingyu

"jadi maksud mu tadi di sekolah 'seseorang yang spesial' adalah Wonwoo oppa?" tanya Yeri pada Mingyu

"emmm y-ya b-begitulah" jawab Mingyu terbata - bata dia jadi malu karna Yeri mengatakan nya tanpa dosa

"ah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap Wonwoo dan sebelum dia pergi Mingyu sudah menahan tangan nya

"hyung bisa kau temani aku duduk disini berdua saja tanpa Yeri" ucap Mingyu memohon

"yakk! jadi kau mengusir ku!?" tanya Yeri dengan nada sedikit meninggi

"aku tidak bisa Mingyu aku sedang bekerja di sini nanti saja sepulang aku bekerja" ucap Wonwoo menjelaskan pada Mingyu

"aishh kalian tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku lebih baik aku pulang" ucap Yeri kesal dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduk nya

"aku juga ingin pulang kalau begitu" ucap Mingyu

"Mingyu antarkan aku pulang yaa" ucap Yeri memohon pada Mingyu

"tidak!" ucap Mingyu datar

"Mingyu kumohon antarkan Yeri ya? aku janji akan menemani mu malam ini kemana saja" ucap Wonwoo pada Mingyu untuk mengantar kan Yeri pulang dan dengan iming - iming akan menemani nya dan Mingyu langsung setuju

"baiklah kalau begitu ayo Yeri akan ku antar kau pulang" ucap Mingyu tersenyum kepada Yeri, dan Yeri hanya menatap nya sinis

.

.

.

saat ini Mingyu dan Yeri berada di mobil milik Mingyu tengah berjalan menuju rumah Yeri namun tidak saling berbicara dan Yeri membuka duluan obrolan mereka

"apa kau dan Wonwoo oppa memilik hubungan khusus?" tanya Yeri pada Mingyu yang masih berkonsentrasi menyetir nya

"tidak, emm tepat nya belum" jawab Mingyu masih fokus pada menyetir nya

"Wonwoo oppa adalah namja yang baik dan setia dia akan setia pada orang yang di sayangi nya jadi aku mohon kau jangan menyakiti nya" ucap Yeri pada Mingyu

"haha aku tidak mungkin menyakiti kakak mu" ucap Mingyu tertawa pelan

"iya aku percaya padamu Mingyu" ucap Yeri sambil tersenyum

dan mereka telah sampai di rumah Yeri yang bergaya _clasic eropa_ yang begitu megah bercat serba putih

"gomawo~ Mingyu- _ah_ aku akan mendukung mu untuk mendapatkan Wonwoo oppa" ucap Yeri semangat dan langsung turun dari mobil Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

07:45 PM KST

Wonwoo telah pulang dari pekerjaan paruh waktu nya dan saat ini dia tengah duduk di kursi _sofa_ nya sambil melepas lelah dan ada orang memencet bel apartement nya membuat nya sedikit kesal.

 _ting tong ting tong!_

"tunggu sebentar!" teriak Wonwoo

 _Ckelek~_

dan setelah Wonwoo membuka pintu apartement nya dia melihat seorang namja yang menurut nya menyebalkan yaitu Kim Mingyu.

"hai hyung" sapa Mingyu tersenyum lalu menunduk pada Wonwoo dan langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam apartement Wonwoo

"hey! kau tidak sopan bocah" pekik Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang langsung menerobos masuk padahal belum di persilahkan oleh pemilik nya

"kalau sedang kesal kau jadi bertambah manis hyung" Mingyu menggoda Wonwoo lalu duduk di kursi _sofa_ milik Wonwoo

"terserahmu saja!" ucap Wonwoo datar lalu duduk di samping Mingyu

"Hyung kau tidak lupa janji mu kan?" tanya Mingyu menagih janji Wonwoo yang tadi sore

"iya aku ingat, kita pergi 30 menit lagi" ucap nya pada Mingyu

"baiklah aku akan menunggu" jawab Mingyu pada Wonwoo dan tersenyum senang

"kalau begitu aku mandi dulu" ucap Wonwoo dan beranjak dari tempat duduk nya dan sebelum dia pergi Mingyu menahan lagi tangan Wonwoo

"hyung mau aku mandikan?" tanya Mingyu tanpa dosa pada Wonwoo

"yakk! kau!" pekik Wonwoo lalu memukul Mingyu menggunakan bantal kecil yang ada di kursi tersebut

"aww~ ampun hyung" Mingyu mencoba menangkis menggunakan tangan nya, dan Wonwoo langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

08:40 PM KST

Wonwoo telah menyelesai kan mandi nya dan dia merasa ada yang tertinggal

"aishh aku lupa membawa handuk bagaimana ini" Wonwoo meninggalkan handuk nya di kamar nya dan dia mencoba berpikir jalan keluar nya

"apa aku harus meminta tolong pada Mingyu?" ucap Wonwoo lagi yang bisa lupa akan handuk nya

 _Ting tong ting tong!_

ada yang memencet tombol bel apartement Wonwoo, dan yang membuka adalah Mingyu karna Wonwoo sedang mandi

 _Ckelek!_

"hyung kami-" potong seoarang namja yang berparas bule tersebut dia kaget yang membuka pintu bukan Wonwoo melainkan orang lain

"eh- kau siapa?" tanya seorang namja yang satu lagi

"aku Kim Mingyu panggil saja Mingyu " salam Mingyu lalu menunduk pada kedua namja tersebut

"aku Xu Minghao panggil saja The8 dan ini Hansol Vernon Choi panggil saja dia Vernon" ucap Minghao dan juga memperkenal kan teman nya pada Mingyu dan juga Vernon menunduk pada Mingyu

"apa kau teman Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Vernon pada Mingyu

"i-iya, silahkan masuk dia sedang mandi" ucap Mingyu dan mempersilahkan kedua namja tersebut masuk

"MINGYU BISA KAH KAU KEMARI!" teriak Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang berasal dari arah kamar mandi

"ah aku pergi sebentar mungkin dia ingin ku temani mandi" ucap Mingyu sambil tertawa pelan pada Vernon dan Minghao, dan dia segera pergi ke arah kamar mandi Wonwoo

"ada apa hyung? apa kau ingin aku temani mandi" ucap Mingyu di balik pintu kamar mandi Wonwoo

"yakk! bocah mesum!, bisa kah aku minta tolong ambilkan handuk ku di kamar aku lupa membawa nya"pekik Wonwoo, dan meminta tolong pada Mingyu

"baiklah hyung" ucap Mingyu dan langsung pergi ke kamar tidur Wonwoo,

tidak terlalu lama Mingyu kembali pada Wonwoo dengan membawa handuk putih

"ini hyung, hyung aku masuk yaa" ucap Mingyu di balik pintu dan Wonwoo membuka sedikit pintu tersebut agar handuk nya bisa masuk dan tanpa Mingyu melihat tubuh polos Wonwoo yang tidak memakai apa - apa

"tidak! aku sedang tidak memakai apa - apa Mingyu" pekik Wonwoo pada Mingyu, dan di balik pintu tersebut Mingyu sedang menyungging kan senyum miring nya

"aku masuk" ucap Mingyu mencoba masuk dan pintu tersebut di tahan oleh Wonwoo yang masih dalam keadaan _full naked_

"KIM MINGYU!" teriak Wonwoo dari dalam kamar mandi pada Mingyu

"hehe baiklah hyung" ucap Mingyu ter kekeh pelan dan dia segera pergi ke ruang tamu bergabung bersama Vernon dan Minghao

"dasar bocah mesum itu" ucap Wonwoo sinis dan mengeringkan badan nya menggunakan handuk tersebut.

"kenapa Wonwoo hyung berteriak" tanya Minghao pada Mingyu

"ah tidak apa - apa mungkin dia takut aku melihat tubuh polos nya" ucap Mingyu lalu ter kekeh pelan

"kau menyukai Wonwoo hyung?" tanya _to the point_ Vernon pada Mingyu

"hmm-" potong Mingyu karna Wonwoo telah datang dengan baju yang sudah rapi

"eh- ada kalian" ucap Wonwoo karna melihat ada Minghao dan juga Vernon sedang mengobrol bersama Mingyu

"hyung ayo!" ucap Mingyu dan beranjak dari duduk nya dan langsung menggengam tangan Wonwoo di depan teman - teman Wonwoo, dan tanpa di sadari Vernon melihat tidak senang adegan tersebut

"iya tunggu sebentar" ucap Wonwoo pada Mingyu

"kalian kemari ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo pada Minghao dan Vernon dan masih dengan Mingyu menggengam tangan Wonwoo

"hmm Junghan hyung meminta tolong kami untuk mengambil kan buku yang hyung pinjam" ucap Minghao pada Wonwoo

"oh buku itu, tunggu sebentar akan ku ambilkan" ucap Wonwoo, dan menatap mata Mingyu seolah berkata _'lepaskan tangan mu'_ dan Mingyu melepaskan genggaman nya pada tangan Wonwoo

tak berapa lama Wonwoo datang dengan membawa buku yang cukup tebal dan memberikan nya pada Minghao

"bilang ke Junghan hyung ucapan terimakasih ku pada nya telah meminjamkan buku nya" ucap Wonwoo pada Minghao lagi

"oh iya akan ku sampaikan" balas Minghao

"kalian akan pergi?" tanya Vernon pada Mingyu dan Vernon

"iya, kami akan pergi berkencan iya kan hyung" ucap Mingyu lalu menatap ke Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan dengan senyum yang di paksa kan karna tidak enak pada Minghao dan Vernon

"oh! kalau begitu aku dan Vernon pamit pulang dulu" ucap Minghao lalu menunduk bersama Vernon dan segera pulang dari apartement Wonwoo

"seperti nya Mingyu menyukai Wonwoo hyung kau punya saingan baru _bung_ " ucap Minghao pada Vernon setelah mereka keluar dari apartement Wonwoo dan Vernon hanya terdiam tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun.

"hyung cepat kau lama sekali" ucap Mingyu mulai kesal

"tunggu sebentar Kim Mingyu aku masih memakai sepatu _cih!_ tidak sabaran _,_ ah ini sudah selesai ayo!" ucap Wonwoo dan telah selesai memakai sepatu nya

"ayo!"ucap Mingyu lagi dan menghampiri Wonwoo dan langsung menggendong nya ala _bridal style_ dan refleks Wonwoo mengalungkan tangan nya pada leher Mingyu

"yakk! turunkan aku Mingyu" Wonwoo mencoba memberontak pada Mingyu tapi tidak di perdulikan Mingyu

dan mereka tengah menuju _lobby apartement_ namun Wonwoo masih memberontak ingin di turunkan tapi lagi - lagi Mingyu tidak memperdulikan nya

"diam atau aku akan mencium mu disini" ucap Mingyu pada Wonwoo,

dan Wonwoo langsung diam setelah tadi memberontak karna dia tau ini di _lobby apartement_ yang lumayan banyak orang dia tidak mau Mingyu mencium nya di tempat umum seperti ini dan Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajah nya pada dada bidang Mingyu untuk menyembunyikan malu nya orang - orang di _lobby_ tersebut menatap Mingyu yang sedang menggendong Wonwoo, dan Mingyu hanya tersenyum kemenangan ternyata rencana nya berhasil.

TBC~

A/N

oke TBC dulu yeth :v thanks untuk semua nya /cium atu atu :'v/ ho'oh tenang Vernon akan saya comblangin sama seseorang atau sama Yeri aja? /di gaplok :'v/ kidding :D

saya emang lagi update kilat karna lagi libur hehe see u next chapter :* :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Andika Present**

Author :

Uke Nya Mingyu

Title :

First Love And First Kisses

Cast :

\- Kim Mingyu

\- Jeon Wonwoo

Suport Cast :

-Kim Ye Rim

-and other cast Seventeen's member

Rating :

T+

Genre :

Yaoi, Romance, Drama, School

Life, Hurt/comfort

Length :

Chaptered

Disclamier :

ini 100% ide saya sendiri dengan pemikiran yang di rencanakan /? bila ada kesamaan tempat, tokoh atau pun jalan cerita mungkin hanya kebetulan semata karna saya masih newbie dalam dunia per FF an /apa ini/ jadi maklum kalo berantakan dan alay dalam penulisan nya :D

Summary :

"Hey jangan lari kumohon berhenti"-Mingyu, "Mau apa kau mengikuti ku"-Wonwoo, "Kau bilang aku penjahat?"-Mingyu, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri"-Wonwoo, "Apa kah kau ingin mempermainkan perasaan ku"-Mingyu, "tolong keluarlah Mingyu aku bisa jelaskan semua nya"-Wonwoo

Warning : YAOI!, Shounen-Ai, BL (Boys Love), Don't bash ga suka yaoi? jangan di baca, Not copast, not plagiat,T+.

terimakasih semoga kalian suka ^^

-HAPPY READING-

 _chapter :6_

.

.

.

.

saat ini Mingyu dan Wonwoo tengah di perjalanan dan entah masih belum tau kemana dan Wonwoo arah ini kemana

"Mingyu kita kemana? ini kan-" potong Wonwoo karna Mingyu langsung menjawab nya

"iya, kita akan ke rumah mu" ucap Mingyu sambil terus fokus menyetir nya

"huh! kau gila ya!" teriak Wonwoo pada Mingyu

"iya aku gila karna mu" ucap Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, dan yang di tatap hanya menatap lurus ke jalanan

"j-jangan m-menatap ku seperti itu kalau kita kecelakaan bagaimana? fokus saja ke jalanan" ucap Wonwoo ter bata - bata karna Mingyu menatap nya _intens_ cukup lama tadi, dan Mingyu hanya ter kekeh pelan melihat Wonwoo yang seperti nya salah tingkah.

mereka telah sampai di rumah orang tua Wonwoo, dan Mingyu segera memakirkan mobil nya saat Wonwoo ingin turun dari mobil Mingyu menahan nya dan membuka kan pintu mobil untuk Wonwoo

"silahkan turun _princess_ " ucap Mingyu mempersilahkan Wonwoo untuk turun namum Wonwoo nampak kesal karna di panggil _'princess'_ oleh Mingyu

"yakk! aku ini namja!" ucap Wonwoo dengan nada sedikit meninggi pada Mingyu, lalu dia langsung pergi ke pintu rumah nya meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih di mobil

"hyung tunggu aku!" ucap Mingyu lalu menyusul Wonwoo di depan pintu rumah nya

 _Ting tong ting tong!_

 _Ckelek!_

Wonwoo memencet bel rumah nya dan salah satu _maid_ yang membuka nya, para _maid_ yang menyabut mereka cukup terkejut karna Wonwoo datang lagi sejak terakhir datang 6 bulan yang lalu dan sekarang membawa seorang namja tampan, dan seorang wanita paruhbaya sedang duduk di kursi di ruang tamu tersebut dan wanita tersebut nampak kaget akan kedatangan putra nya.

"Wonwoo" ucap ibu Wonwoo dan segera memeluk putra kesayangan nya itu

"ibu aku rindu padamu" ucap Wonwoo dan membalas pelukan ibu nya

"Wonwoo ini siapa?" tanya ibu Wonwoo setelah melepaskan pelukan nya

"ah aku Kim Mingyu eomeoni, panggil saja Mingyu " ucap Mingyu lalu menunduk pada ibu Wonwoo, Mingyu menyebutnya 'eomeoni' sambil tersenyum padanya

"kau anak yang sopan dan baik Mingyu, nampak nya Wonwoo menyukaiu" ucap ibu Wonwoo pada Mingyu sambil tersenyum hangat

"ibu" ucap Wonwoo pada ibunya

"haha aku juga tau dia menyukai ku" ucap Mingyu pada ibu Wonwoo sambil tertawa pelan

dan Wonwoo membulatkan mata nya pada Mingyu dan menginjak kaki nya sampai Mingyu meringis kesakitan dan ibu Wonwoo hanya ter kekeh melihat tingkah laku anak nya yang menggemaskan.

dari lantai atas kamar Yeri dia mendengar suara yang menurut nya familiar dan dia segera turun kebawa, dan sesampai nya di bawah dia terkejut ada kakak nya Wonwoo dan juga Mingyu

"Mingyu-" ucap Yeri lalu mengampiri Mingyu yang bersama dengan Wonwoo dan juga ibunya di ruang tamu tersebut

"hai Yeri" sapa Mingyu pada Yeri

"hai" balas Yeri ramah dan duduk di samping ibu nya

dan ibunya memanggil seorang _maid_ untuk meminta tolong di buatkan minuman untuk mereka.

"tolong kau buatkan minuman" ucap wanita paruhbaya pada _maid_ tersebut,

dan tidak terlalu lama _maid_ tersebut membawa nampan berisi 4 orange juice dan beberapa makanan kecil

"terimakasih" ucap Mingyu, dan _maid_ tersebut segera pergi ke arah dapur

"silahkan" wanita paruhbaya tersebut mempersilahkan Mingyu untuk minum, dan Mingyu tersenyum lalu meminum minuman tersebut

"ibu setuju tidak kalau mereka berpacaran?" tanya spontan Yeri pada ibunya

"uhuk! uhuk!" Wonwoo terbatuk saat meminum minuman nya dan menyemburkan sedikit orange juice nya,

dan Mingyu langsung mengambilkan tissue yang ada di meja yang ada di depan nya lalu mengelap sisa - sisa orange juice di mulut Wonwoo dan itu membuat semburat tipis pada pipi Wonwoo

"lihat kan bu mereka sangat romantis" ucap Yeri lagi dan ibunya hanya mengagguk sambil tersenyum

"iya mereka sangat cocok" ucap wanita paruhbaya tersebut sambil menatap Mingyu dan Wonwoo

"aissh ibu jangan berkata aneh - aneh" ucap Wonwoo mencoba mengelak, dan ibu nya hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang malu - malu jika di dekat Mingyu

"ibu ayah di mana?" tanya Wonwoo

"ayah mu masih di kantor dia masih sibuk dengan tugas - tugas nya" jawab wanita paruhbaya tersebut

"ooh~ begitu" ucap Wonwoo lalu mengangguk pelan

dan mereka berbincang - bincang tak terasa sudah jam 10:15 PM KST dan memutuskan untuk pulang karna sudah larut malam

"ibu kami pulang dulu ini sudah larut malam" ucap Wonwoo pada ibunya dan beranjak dari duduk nya

"iya eomeoni, nanti kami akan datang lagi" ucap Mingyu juga dan beranjak dari duduk nya lalu Mingyu dan Wonwoo menunduk pada wanita paruhbaya tersebut

"iya, nanti kita makan malam bersama" ucap wanita paruhbaya itu

"baiklah bu, kami pergi dulu sampai jumpa" balas Wonwoo

"dah oppa, dah Mingyu" ucap Yeri lalu melambaikan tangan pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo

Mingyu dan Wonwoo tengah di perjalanan pulang ke apartement dan Mingyu membuka obrolan duluan

"hyung kita ke apartement ku dulu ya?" tanya Mingyu sambil terus fokus menyetir

"eh- untuk apa?" tanya balik Wonwoo pada Mingyu

"aku punya sesuatu untuk mu" ucap Mingyu lalu menatap sekilas Wonwoo

"hmm baiklah" ucap Wonwoo sambil memainkan jari - jari nya

dan mereka telah sampai di gedung apartement dan menuju apartement milik Mingyu dengan Wonwoo mengikuti nya dari belakang, dan mereka telah sampai di pintu apartement milik Kim Mingyu, Mingyu sedang memasukan kode apartement nya setelah pintu terbuka mereka di sambut oleh anjing kecil milik Mingyu, dan Wonwoo sangat takut akan anjing

 _guk guk guk!_

"M-mingyu suruh dia pergi" ucap Wonwoo ketakutan karna anjing kecil milik Mingyu

"ahaha hyung dia tidak akan menggigit mu" ucap Mingyu sambil tertawa pelan

"arggghh! Mingyu dia mendekat padaku tolong aku Mingyu " Wonwoo berteriak sambil menunjuk anjing tersebut

"aishh hyung kau penakut pada anjing kecil" ucap Mingyu lalu mengampiri Wonwoo yang nampak ketakutan lalu menggendong nya lagi ala _bridal style_ dan menuju kamar tidur Mingyu

(Meanie ga ena ena /? yeth :'v)

sesampai nya di kamar nya Mingyu mengunci pintu nya membuat Wonwoo sedikit 'khawatir' dan Mingyu menurun kan Wonwoo di ranjang empuk nya

"M-mingyu k-kau tidak melakukan yang aneh - aneh kan?" tanya Wonwoo gelagapan

"hahaha tidak hyung, memang nya kau memikirakan apa hmm?" ucap Mingyu tertawa pelan dan menanyakan balik pada Wonwoo sambil mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo kikuk,

dan Mingyu pergi ke arah meja di dalam kamar nya dan mengambil sesuatu di laci tersebut dan kembali pada Wonwoo

"ini untuk mu hyung" ucap Mingyu lalu memberikan kotak berwarna merah kecil kepada Wonwoo

"eh- untuk ku" Wonwoo sedikit terkejut dan menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri, Mingyu hanya mengangguk pelan

"bukalah semoga kau suka hyung" ucap Mingyu menyuruh Wonwoo membuka kotak tersebut dan Wonwoo membuka kotak tersebut ada sebuah kalung terukir nama 'Kim Mingyu'

"kenapa ada nama mu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan polos nya

"ah- jadi ini kalung yang sama dengan punya ku agar kau selalu ingat padaku dan aku juga begitu" jawab Mingyu kikuk, dan memperlihat kan kalung yang sama bertuliskan 'Jeon Wonwoo'

 _'kenapa aku tidak memperhatikan Mingyu memakai kalung dari tadi' batin Wonwoo_

"hyung tidak suka ya?" tanya Mingyu memelas karna Wonwoo tidak menjawab nya tadi

"ah- aku suka kalung ini bagus, gomawo~ Mingyu- _ah_ " ujar Wonwoo dia agak sedikit canggung karna ini pertama kalinya 'seseorang' memberikan nya sebuah kalung _couple_

"baguslah kalau hyung suka, aku membuat ini khusus untuk kita, hyung harus menjaga nya ya?" ujar Mingyu sambil mengembangakan senyuman nya pada Wonwoo dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan dan membalas senyum dari Mingyu.

"sini biar aku pakaikan" ujar Mingyu, dan Wonwoo memberikan kalung tersebut pada Mingyu, lalu Mingyu memakai kan kalung tersebut pada leher Wonwoo, wajah mereka sangat berdekatan saat Mingyu memakai kan kalung pada Wonwoo,

Wonwoo bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Mingyu menerpa wajah mulus nya membuat jantung nya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Mingyu aku pulang dulu ini sudah larut malam besok aku akan berangkat kuliah" ucap nya pada Mingyu sambil melihat ke arah jam tangan nya sudah hampir jam sebelas malam

"ooh baiklah akan ku antarkan ke apartement yaa?" tanya Mingyu sambil tersenyum

"ah- tidak perlu apartement ku kan tidak terlalu jauh dari punya mu" tolak Wonwoo halus pada Mingyu namun Mingyu bersikeras untuk mengantarkan 'pujaan hatinya'

"tidak boleh menolak!" ujar nya lalu merangkul bahu Wonwoo, dan selama mereka menuju ke apartement Wonwoo suasana menjadi hening mereka berdua berkutat dengan pemikiran masing-masing dan masih dengan Mingyu merangkul bahu Wonwoo

"kita sudah sampai" ucap Wonwoo kikuk

"ah- iya selamat tidur hyung" ucap Mingyu setelah melepas rangkulan nya pada Wonwoo

"Terima kasih kalung nya, bye~" ujar nya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Mingyu, dan Mingyu juga membalas lambaian tangan dari Wonwoo sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

08:00 PM KST

Wonwoo baru saja sampai di _universitas_ nya untul menuntut ilmu dan sesampai nya di dalam kelas nya sudah ada Minghao & Vernon di kelas tersebut, dan Wonwoo duduk di kursi nya dan menaruh ransel nya di atas meja

"selamat pagi hyung" ucap Vernon sambil tersenyum pada Wonwoo yang baru datang, dan Minghao sedang mendengarkan musik dengan _earphone_ di telinga nya

"hai!" ujar Wonwoo dan membalas senyuman dari Vernon mereka tidak sadar jika Minghao sedang menatap horor Wonwoo dan Vernon

"tumben hyung memakai kalung" ujar Vernon sangat jeli melihat kalung tersebut padahal kalung itu tertutup dengan sweater Wonwoo, mungkin mata Vernon pagi ini sangat teliti

"ah- ini pemberian seseorang" ucap Wonwoo dengan senyum di paksa kan

"siapa? boleh ku lihat" ujar Vernon dan mendekat ke arah Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo mengeluarkan kalung yang tertutup dengan sweater nya tadi dan memeperlihat kan mata kalung tersebut pada Vernon

 _deg!_

 _'Kim Mingyu?' batin Vernon setelah melihat ukiran nama Kim Mingyu di mata kalung tersebut_

"ooh~ dari Kim Mingyu" ucap Vernon dengan menyembunyikan ekspresi kesal nya setelah tau kalung tersebut dari Mingyu, dan Wonwoo hanya mengganguk pelan sambil tersenyum melihat nama 'Kim Mingyu' di mata kalung tersebut

"seperti nya hyung menyukai nya" ucap Vernon dengan senyuman palsu nya

"ah- a-apa yang kau katakan hahaha" ucap Wonwoo terbata-bata berusaha mencari-cari alasan sambil tertawa yang di paksa kan

"aku bisa lihat dari ekspresi hyung, bahwa hyung menyukai Kim Mingyu itu" ujar Vernon sambil tersenyum miring ke arah Wonwoo

"ah- sudahlah Vernon aku masih ada tugas yang harus ku kerjakan" ucap Wonwoo sedikit kesal lalu mengambil buku di ransel nya dan mengacuhkan Vernon begitu saja

 _'aku tidak akan membiarkan Jeon Wonwoo jatuh ke tangan mu Kim Mingyu' batin Vernon dengan smirk menakutkan nya dan itu di lihat oleh Minghao yang ada di samping nya._

TBC~

A/N

di FF saya ini sengaja gak terlalu banyak bahasa korea nya supaya biar kpopers terutama Seventeen stan yg newbie bisa ngerti dikit lah :3 terus kalo ada yg bertanya-tanya sampe ch 6 ini Dokyeom dimana? ntar di ch depan dia ada kok disini dia jadi ayah dari ******* /sensor :v/

untuk konflik pasti ada kok, Meanie masih sweet sweet nya dulu :3

eh iya maaf banget kalo nanti bakal lama update soal nya author lagi proses buat FF Meanie yg baru ini rate M+ hoho ada slight JiHan couple nya :'v tapi kemungkinan ini Twoshot semoga NC nya HOT /ketawa evil :'v/

dan terima kasih banyak untuk semua nya /tebar dolar/ :v :*


	7. Chapter 7

**Andika Present**

Author :

Uke Nya Mingyu

Title :

First Love And First Kisses

Cast :

\- Kim Mingyu

\- Jeon Wonwoo

Suport Cast :

-Kim Ye Rim

-and other cast Seventeen's member

Rating :

T+

Genre :

Yaoi, Romance, Drama, School

Life, Hurt/comfort

Length :

Chaptered

Disclamier :

ini 100% ide saya sendiri dengan pemikiran yang di rencanakan /? bila ada kesamaan tempat, tokoh atau pun jalan cerita mungkin hanya kebetulan semata karna saya masih newbie dalam dunia per FF an /apa ini/ jadi maklum kalo berantakan dan alay dalam penulisan nya :D

Summary :

"Hey jangan lari kumohon berhenti"-Mingyu, "Mau apa kau mengikuti ku"-Wonwoo, "Kau bilang aku penjahat?"-Mingyu, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri"-Wonwoo, "Apa kah kau ingin mempermainkan perasaan ku"-Mingyu, "tolong keluarlah Mingyu aku bisa jelaskan semua nya"-Wonwoo

Warning : YAOI!, Shounen-Ai, BL (Boys Love), Don't bash ga suka yaoi? jangan di baca, Not copast, not plagiat,T+.

terimakasih semoga kalian suka ^^

-HAPPY READING-

 _chapter : 7_

.

.

.

.

Mingyu sedang bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur nya dia sedang tidak ingin keluar jadi dia ingin menghabiskan waktu nya untuk sekedar berbaring di kasur empuk nya saja malam ini sambil memainkan sesuatu yang ada di dalam celana nya /?

ternyata dia mengambil ponsel di dalam saku celana nya. /jan pada ngeres otak nya :v/

"ah atau aku menghubungi Wonwoo hyung saja dia kan sudah pulang dari pekerjaan nya" ujar Mingyu lalu mencari kontak Wonwoo dan menelpon nya

 _drrtt!_

Wonwoo yang sedang duduk sambil menonton tv di apartement nya merasa ada yang bergetar di balik saku celana nya dan dia melihat ke layar ponsel nya tertera nama 'Kim Mingyu' di layar ponsel tersebut lalu Wonwoo segera mengangkat nya.

"halo!?" ujar Wonwoo memulai obrolan duluan melalui ponsel

"halo~ sayang bisa kau kemari sebentar" jawab Mingyu dengan kata 'sayang' pada Wonwoo tanpa memanggil nya 'hyung'

 _'sayang?' batin Wonwoo_

"tapi aku takut anjing mu itu" ujar Wonwoo sambil mem pout kan bibir nya lucu

"tenang sayang dia sudah tidur hehe" ujar Mingyu lagi dengan memanggil nya 'sayang' sambil terkekeh pelan

"ah b-baiklah tunggu sebentar aku bersiap-siap dulu ya" ujar Wonwoo dengan semburat merah di pipi nya

"baiklah akan kutunggu bye~ sayang" ujar Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo dengan 'sayang' untuk ketiga kalinya lalu menutup telpon tersebut se pihak tanpa Wonwoo belum menjawab nya

"aishh dasar Kim Mingyu sialan berani-berani nya dia memanggil ku dengan sayang lalu menutup telpon seenak nya" umpat Wonwoo sambil memegang pipi nya yang memanas lalu segera ke arah lemari pakaian nya untuk bersiap-siap menemui Mingyu di apartement nya.

.

.

.

 _ting tong ting tong!_

seseorang memencet bel apartement milik Mingyu, dan Mingyu dengan semangat membuka pintu tersebut dengan senyum idiot nya berharap itu adalah sang pujaan hati.

 _ckelek!_

"hai sa-" potong Wonwoo setelah melihat orang yang memencet bel tersebut bukanlah Wonwoo

"hai Kim Mingyu" ucap namja yang di ketahui kekasih dari Jisoo tersebut dan langsung menerobos masuk ke apartement Mingyu dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu

"mau apa kau!?" ujar Mingyu sedikit kesal karna namja tersebut langsung menerobos masuk ke apartement nya

"Mingyu buatkan aku minum cepat!" ujar namja bernama Boo Seungkwan tersebut memerintahkan Mingyu untuk membuatkan nya minuman

"ish kau tidak tau malu sekali ambil saja sendiri sana!" ujar Mingyu sinis pada sahabat nya tersebut

"baiklah tuan Kim Mingyu!" ujar Seungkwan lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk nya dan berjalan ke arah dapur dan Mingyu merasa ada yang aneh dengan cara berjalan sahabat nya itu

"t-tunggu Seungkwan" ujar Mingyu menahan Seungkwan yang sedang berjalan ke arah dapur lalu menoleh ke arah Mingyu

"kenapa cara berjalan mu seperti bebek" ucap Mingyu dengan wajah _innocent_ nya

 _'sial'_

"ini karna Joshua" ucap nya lantang lalu pergi ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minuman di kulkas

"huh! kalian melakukan nya" ujar Mingyu sambil menyusul Seungkwan ke arah dapur nya

"iya" ujar Seungkwan singkat pada Mingyu yang ada di samping nya

"apa punya Joshua besar!?" tanya Mingyu penasaran pada Seungkwan yang sedang meminum minuman kaleng nya

 _uhuh uhuk!_

Seungkwan terbatuk-batuk sambil sedikit memuncratkan minuman nya karna pertanyaan vulgar Mingyu tentang ukuran 'kejantanan' milik Joshua pada Seungkwan

"ah- i-itu kau tanyakan sendiri padanya" ujar Seungkwan gelagapan menanggapi pertanyaan Mingyu

"bukan nya kau yang melihat nya langsung apa kau memuaskan nya hmm?" ujar Mingyu bermaksud menggoda sahabat nya itu dan menyenggol sikut Seungkwan

"itu pasti!" ucap Seungkwan percaya diri wajah nya sudah memerah sempurna

"wajah mu memerah" ucap Mingyu sambil menunjuk pada wajah memerah Seungkwan

"aishh kau menyebalkan" ujar Seungkwan sambil mempout kan bibir nya dengan lucu dan Mingyu hanya tertawa pelan melihat sahabat nya yang salah tingkah

 _ting tong ting tong!_

ada seseorang lagi yang memencet bel apartement Mingyu, dan Mingyu langsung membuka kan pintu ternyata itu adalah Wonwoo namja yang di tunggu-tunggu nya dari tadi.

"hyung lama sekali" ujar Mingyu dan langsung menyeret Wonwoo masuk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan nya tadi

"aishh jangan menyeret ku begitu" protes Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang menyeret nya

"maaf~ aku menunggu mu dari tadi" ujar Mingyu sedikit menyesal dia takut kalau Wonwoo marah padanya

"tidak perlu minta maaf, tadi aku sedang mencari sesuatu hehe" ujar Wonwoo dan menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal sambil terkekeh pelan

"memang nya apa yang hyung cari?" tanya Mingyu sambil menautkan alis nya

MINGYU!

belum sempat Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu ada teriakan seseorang dari arah dapur itu adalah Seungkwan, Mingyu dan Wonwoo langsung pergi ke arah dapur untuk bertanya kenapa Seungkwan berteriak seperti orang kesurupan.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Mingyu pada Seungkwan setelah sampai di dapur

"Mingyu dia kan-" ujar Seungkwan sedikit terkejut melihat Wonwoo sambil menunjuk ke arah Wonwoo

"hai aku Jeon Wonwoo panggil saja Wonwoo " ujar Wonwoo memperkenal kan diri nya pada Wonwoo

"panggil dia hyung" bisik Mingyu di telinga Seungkwan namun itu di dengar oleh Wonwoo

"oh- hai aku Boo Seungkwan panggil saja Seungkwan salam kenal hyung" ucap Seungkwan sambik menunduk pada Wonwoo

"salam kenal juga Seungkwan" ujar Wonwoo sambil tersenyum manis pada Seungkwan, dan Seungkwan membalas senyuman dari Wonwoo

"oh jadi Mingyu kau berciuman dengan Wonwoo hyung saat liburan?" ujar Seungkwan dengan lantang nya pada Mingyu, dan Wonwoo langsung menatap Mingyu dengan tajam

"siapa yang memberitahu mu hah!?" bisik Mingyu sinis pada Seungkwan dan itu di dengar juga oleh Wonwoo yang hanya berjarak tidak jauh dari Mingyu dan Seungkwan

"Woozi" ucap nya lantang

 _'dasar bocah pendek itu' batin Mingyu kesal_

"hahaha tidak usah dengarkan dia hyung ayo kita ke ruang tamu saja" ucap Mingyu dengan tawa yang di paksakan nya sambil menarik tangan Wonwoo menuju ruang tamu dan Wonwoo hanya menuruti nya sedangkan Seungkwan mengikuti dari belakang dengan gaya berjalam nya seperti bebek terlindas truk :'v

dan mereka bertiga telah duduk di sofa ruang tamu Mingyu, Mingyu dan Wonwoo duduk di kursi yang sama dan Seungkwan duduk terpisah di kursi yang satu nya.

"Mingyu aku pulang dulu yaa!?" ujar Seungkwan ingin pamit pulang dan beranjak dari duduk nya

"yasudah pulang saja sana!" ujar Mingyu datar dengan nada seperti mengusir pada Seungkwan

"cih bilang saja kau ingin berdua an" ucap Seungkwan menatap sinis Mingyu, dan Mingyu hanya menatap Wonwoo yang ada di samping nya

"itu kau tau" ujar Mingyu dengan senyum menggelikan nya pada Seungkwan, dan Seungkwan hanya menatap nya datar

"aku pulang dulu bye~ Wonwoo hyung dan Mingyu" ujar nya sambil menunduk dengan senyuman yang terkesan di paksa kan dan Seungkwan menghampiri Wonwoo yang duduk dekat Mingyu lalu membisikan sesuatu pada Wonwoo

 _'hati-hati hyung Mingyu itu sangat mesum'_ bisik Seungkwan pada Wonwoo namun di dengar jelas oleh Mingyu

"yakk! kau jangan mengatakan aneh-aneh padanya, hyung jangan percaya padanya dia sedikit gila" bentak nya pada Seungkwan tidak terima

"yasudah bye~" ucap Seungkwan lalu pergi keluar dari apartement Mingyu dengan cara berjalan seperti bebek membuat Wonwoo bingung dengan cara berjalan nya

"Mingyu"

"ya-"

"kenapa Seungkwan berjalan seperti itu"

"dia habis melakukan nya"

"melakukan apa?"

"adegan ranjang"

"huh! maksudmu?"

"dia melakukan hubungan intim dengan kekasih nya"

"M-mwo!?"

.

.

.

.

9:45 PM KST

suasana kantin _Jeguk High School_ saat jam istirahat cukup ramai dengan para murid-murid yang makan di kantin tersebut dan di satu meja sekumpulan namja sedang asik mengobrol dan makan.

"hey guys! kalian tau tadi malam aku bertemu dengan Wonwoo hyung" ujar Seungkwan sambil terus memakan _spagheti_ nya dengan belepotan membuat Joshua sang kekasih yang ada di samping nya merasa gemas

"M-mwo serius!?" tanya Woozi bersemangat dan Seungkwan hanya mengagguk karna masih mengunyah spagheti di mulut nya

"kau bertemu dengan nya dimana memang nya?" kali ini Hoshi yang menanyakan pada Seungkwan

"di apartement Mingyu!" jawab nya setelah mengunyah spagheti nya sampai habis

"HAH!" ujar terkejut ketiga namja tersebut kecuali Seungkwan dengan senyum miring nya

"apartement!?" ujar Woozi dan memajukan kan kepala nya sedikit ke arah Seungkwan, dan lagi lagi Seungkwan hanya mengangguk

"hyung kan pernah bertemu dengan Wonwoo hyung" ujar Seungkwan pada kekasih yang berada di samping nya

"huh! kapan!?" tanya Joshua sedikit bingung

"namja yang melayani kita saat di _cafe_ itu, saat Mingyu mentraktir kita sayang!" ujar Seungkwan berusaha menjelaskan pada namjachingu nya yang masih dengan ekspresi bingung nya

"yang yeoja itu bukan?" tanya nya dengan wajah tak berdosa pada Seungkwan yang mulai kesal

"AKU BILANG NAMJA BUKAN YEOJA TUAN HONG JISOO YANG TAMPAN!" ucap nya dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap kalimat nya

"hahaha kau lucu sayang" ujar Joshua sambil tertawa kepada Seungkwan yang menatap nya seperti ingin membunuh

"iya aku ingat dengan namja itu dia cukup manis" ucap Joshua santai ke arah Seungkwan yang sudah mulai meledak sebentar lagi

"jadi aku tidak manis begitu!?" ucap nya sedikit merajuk pada Joshua kekasih nya

"kau sangat manis sayang sini kucium" ujar Joshua merayu kekasih nya yang merajuk tanpa memperdulikan ada Hoshi dan Woozi yang di depan mereka dan juga murid-murid yang sedang ada di kantin

 _Ekhem~_

Hoshi berdehem untuk menghentikan adegan mesra pasangan baru tersebut agar mereka tidak berbuat aneh-aneh di tempat umum seperti ini dan Joshua hanya tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih nya.

.

.

.

.

10:15 PM KST

Mingyu masih setia bermalas-malasan di sofa nya sambil menonton acara tv yang tampak membosankan lalu dia memutusakan untuk menghubungi Wonwoo bermaksud untuk menjeput nya karna hari ini dia tidak sekolah karna masalah pencernaan.

 _drrtt drrtt drrtt!_

Wonwoo merasa ponsel nya bergetar di saku celana nya lalu mengecek nya dan tertera nama 'Kim Mingyu' langsung saja dia mengakat nya

'halo Mingyu?'

'hyung nanti aku jemput ya?'

'bukan nya kau masih ada di sekolah kalau aku pulang kuliah'

'aku tidak masuk sekolah hyung'

'kenapa?'

'aku sakit'

'sakit apa?'

'tadi pagi perutku sangat sakit'

'kau tidak berbohong kan!?'

'tidak hyung ini benar-benar sakit tau'

'oh kalau begitu kau istirahat saja di apartement mu'

'tidak! perutku sudah sedikit baikan aku ingin menjemput mu boleh kan?'

'aissh baiklah dasar manja sebentar lagi aku pulang'

'oke! aku akan menjemputmu sayang'

'…'

'dah hyung muach~'

'bye~ Mingyu-ah'

 _'bocah mesum itu selalu membuat jantung ku berdetak kencang seperti ini' batin Wonwoo sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat Mingyu memanggil nya 'sayang' lagi tadi_

.

.

.

11:00 PM KST

Mingyu tengah menelusuri kota _seoul_ dengan mobil _sport_ nya untuk menjemput Wonwoo yang sudah selesai dengan tugas kuliah nya, dan dia telah sampai tepat di parkiran mobil dalam universitas tersebut para mahasiswa menatap terpesona Mingyu yang sangat tampan tersebut dengan kacamata hitam nya membuat nya semakin tampan,

dan Mingyu menghampiri seorang namja bersurai pirang panjang yang sedang duduk di kursi panjang sambil membaca buku bermaksud untuk menanyakan dimana ruangan kelas Wonwoo.

"annyeong sunbaenim aku bisa minta tolong" tanya nya pada namja bersurai panjang pirang tersebut

"iyaa ada apa?" ujar namja bersurai panjang tersebut pada namja tampan di depan nya

"emm ruang kelas Jeon Wonwoo hyung dimana ya sunbaenim?" tanya nya lagi pada namja bersurai panjang tersebut

"oh~ Wonwoo mari ku antarkan saja aku kenal dengan nya" ujar namja cantik tersebut menawarkan ingin mengantarkan namja tampan di depan nya

"ah- terimakasih sunbaenim" ucap Mingyu sambil menunduk pada namja cantik di depan nya

"baiklah ayo ikut aku" ujar namja bersurai panjang tersebut dan Mingyu mengikuti nya dari belakang.

dan mereka telah sampai di depan ruang kelas Wonwoo yang sudah tidak terlalu banyak mahasiswa mungkin sebagian sudah pulang, dan namja bersurai panjang tersebut masuk ke dalam ruang kelas Wonwoo dan Mingyu menunggu di depan.

"Wonwoo ada seorang namja menunggu mu" ucap nya pada Wonwoo yang sedang asik mengobrol bersama Vernon dan juga Minghao

"Mingyu?" tebak Wonwoo pada namja bersurai panjang di depan nya

"aku tidak tau nama nya dia tampan dan juga tinggi" ujar nya menjelaskan ciri-ciri namja tersebut dan Wonwoo langsung tau kalau itu adalah Mingyu

"itu Mingyu! kalau begitu aku pulang dulu yaa _guys_ " pamit Wonwoo pada Junghan, Minghao dan Vernon lalu menunduk pada mereka

"sampai jumpa Wonwoo- _ya_ " ujar Junghan sambil melambaikan tangan pada Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo juga membalas nya sambil tersenyum ke arah tiga sahabat nya, lalu Wonwoo berjalan keluar kelas nya untuk menemui Mingyu

"hai hyung" ujar Mingyu langsung menghampiri Wonwoo yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat berdiri Wonwoo dan langsung memeluk nya erat membuat Wonwoo kaget 'lagi'

"aku merindukan mu" lanjut nya lagi dan terus memeluk erat Wonwoo tanpa mereka memperdulikan dimana mereka sekarang, dan Wonwoo hanya bisa terdiam dengan Mingyu memeluk nya seperti ini

dan di sudut pintu terlihat berdiri Junghan, Minghao dan juga Vernon menyaksikan langsung Mingyu sedang memeluk Wonwoo, Vernon yang merasa sangat tidak terima dan baru saja dia mau melangkah satu langkah kaki nya tangan nya sudah di tahan oleh Minghao yang ada di sampimg nya, dia tau kalau Vernon saat ini seperti terbakar api cemburu (ceilah plakk xD)

"ayo ku antarkan ke tempat kerja mu" ujar nya setelah melepaskan pelukan nya pada Wonwoo yang dari tadi terdiam membisu dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menundukan kepala nya ke bawah untuk menutupi semburat merah pada pipi nya.

 _'keparat kau Kim Mingyu sialan!' batin Vernon dengan penuh kekesalan nya seperti ingin meledak_ _sebentar lagi_

dan setelah sampai di parkiaran mobil Mingyu langsung membuka kan pintu untuk Wonwoo, Wonwoo hanya membalas nya dengan senyum manis nya pada Mingyu yang juga tersenyum.

"bagaimana apa perut mu sudah tidak sakit?" tanya Wonwoo membuka obrolan duluan setelah duduk di samping mobil Mingyu, sambil menatap lurus ke arah jalanan

"sudah tidak apa-apa" ujar nya sambil tersenyum dan menatap sekilas ke arah Wonwoo.

TBC~

A/N

akhirnya author yang kece bin hensem ini xD

bawa ch 7 /? maaf banget author update nya telat soal nya author lagi prepare buat mau liburan jadi di sempet2in buat update ch 7 mau nya semalam itu update tapi sibuk ngurusin yang harus di bawa untuk liburan saya kek mau berangkat haji :'v biar pas liburan hati udah tenang karna udah update ff /author nya curhat :v/

kaya nya ini kek ff yang semi rate M /? dan makasih udah mau baca ff saya yang gaje ini /lap ingus :'3/ and big thanks untuk semua nya lah pokoknya, dan pas fansign Seventeen yang tema nya Halloween itu kan ada tuh yang Mingyu mau nge gigit leher emak Junghan nah di situ Wonwoo kek ga mau lihat jadi dia noleh ke belakang gitu pas Mingyu mau nge gigit emak Junghan cerita nya si wonu ini jeles /? bhakss xD tapi Mingyu ganteng banget jadi vampire cocok lah author juga pen di gigit ama Mingyu /di bakar Wonu :'v/ oke thanks semua :* maap kalo ada typo xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Andika Present**

Author :

Uke Nya Mingyu

Title :

First Love And First Kisses

Cast :

\- Kim Mingyu

\- Jeon Wonwoo

Suport Cast :

-Kim Ye Rim

-and other cast Seventeen's member

Rating :

T+

Genre :

Yaoi, Romance, Drama, School

Life, Hurt/comfort

Length :

Chaptered

Disclamier :

ini 100% ide saya sendiri dengan pemikiran yang di rencanakan /? bila ada kesamaan tempat, tokoh atau pun jalan cerita mungkin hanya kebetulan semata karna saya masih newbie dalam dunia per FF an /apa ini/ jadi maklum kalo berantakan dan alay dalam penulisan nya :D

Summary :

"Hey jangan lari kumohon berhenti"-Mingyu, "Mau apa kau mengikuti ku"-Wonwoo, "Kau bilang aku penjahat?"-Mingyu, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri"-Wonwoo, "Apa kah kau ingin mempermainkan perasaan ku"-Mingyu, "tolong keluarlah Mingyu aku bisa jelaskan semua nya"-Wonwoo

Warning : YAOI!, Shounen-Ai, BL (Boys Love), Don't bash ga suka yaoi? jangan di baca, Not copast, not plagiat,T+.

terimakasih semoga kalian suka ^^

-HAPPY READING-

 _chapter : 8_

.

.

.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo telah sampai tepat di parkiran _cafe_ tersebut dan sebelum dia keluar dari mobil Mingyu dia mengucapkan terima kasih padanya lalu turun dari mobil, dan belum beberapa langkah Wonwoo berjalan Mingyu sudah memanggil nya kembali.

"Hyung!" ujar Mingyu dengan isyarat tangan nya memanggil Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo menoleh ke arah nya namun masih terdiam di tempat nya

"kemari!" lanjut Mingyu lagi, dan Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu yang ada di mobilnya dengan ekspresi seperti bertanya 'ada apa?'

dan setelah Wonwoo tepat di depan Mingyu, Mingyu keluar dari mobil nya dan sekarang Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling bertatapan namun tidak lama lalu Mingyu menaikan sedikit poni Wonwoo dengan tangan kanan nya, dan Wonwoo dengan ekspresi bingung nya menatap namja yang lebih tinggi di depan nya tiba-tiba Mingyu…

 _Cup~_

Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo sekilas, dan Wonwoo hanya berdiri membisu dengan ekspresi terkejut nya dan tanpa dia sadari Mingyu sudah pergi dari parkiran _cafe_ tersebut dengan mobil sport nya yang sudah sedikit menjauh dari tempat Wonwoo berada, dan Wonwoo hanya melihat ke arah pergi nya mobil tersebut sambil tersenyum dan memegang kening nya yang di cium tadi oleh Mingyu.

 _'apa aku jatuh cinta padamu Kim Mingyu?' batin Wonwoo bertanya dengan senyum manis di bibir nya nya._

.

.

.

.

Mingyu berniat ingin pergi ke rumah orang tua nya sudah beberapa bulan dia tidak mengunjungi kediaman orang tua nya tersebut,

dan setelah sampai tepat di depan pagar kedua _security_ yang ada di rumah orang tua nya membuka kan pagar besar tersebut setelah tau itu adalah Kim Mingyu.

 _Ting tong ting tong!_

Mingyu memencet bel, dan pintu besar ber cat putih tersebut terbuka lebar memperlihat kan beberapa _maid_ yang menyabut Mingyu dengan sopan sambil menunduk dan Mingyu membalas dengan senyum nya dan membalas menunduk pada para _maid._

"dimana eomma?" tanya nya pada salah satu _maid_ yang berdiri dekat pintu tersebut

"ada di lantai atas tuan mau saya panggil kan?" ujar _maid_ tersebut dengan sopan nya

"tidak perlu, biar aku saja yang ke atas" jawab Mingyu dengan senyum tipis nya lalu pergi menuju tangga yang tidak jauh dari dia berdiri tadi

 _Tok tok tok!_

Mingyu mengetuk pintu yang ada di depan nya tersebut

 _Cklek!_

seorang wanita paruhbaya membuka pintu tersebut saat melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu tersebut dia memasang wajah terkejut sekaligus senang melihat namja tampan di depan nya dan langsung memeluk erat namja yang merupakan anak nya tersebut.

"eomma aku sangat rindu padamu" ujar Mingyu dan membalas pelukan ibu nya

"eomma juga rindu padamu sayang" ujar nya dan melepas pelukan kedua nya

"kenapa kau tidak sekolah?" tanya nya lagi pada Mingyu

"tadi pagi aku sakit perut" jawab nya sedikit menundukan kepala nya

"huh! kau sudah minum obat" ucap wanita paruhbaya tersebut sedikit terkejut

"aku tidak apa-apa ibu perut ku sudah tidak sakit lagi" jawab Mingyu agar ibu nya tidak terlalu khawatir padanya

"oh begitu, baiklah ayo kita ke bawah" ujar Ny. Kim dan turun ke bawah menuju tangga dan di susul oleh Mingyu.

"jadi bagaimana?" tanya setelah sampai di ruang tamu dan langsung menanyakan 'jadi bagaimana?' membuat Mingyu memasang ekspresi bingung

"maksud ibu?" Mingyu menanyakan balik masih dengan ekspresi bingung nya

"kekasih mu! Jeon Wonwoo" jawab dengan penekanan pada kalimat 'Jeon Wonwoo' membuat Mingyu tersentak

"k-kenapa ibu tau Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Mingyu dengan terkejut nya

"ibu kan berteman baik dengan ibu nya kau saja yang tidak tau" jawab nya sambil meminum teh yang di pegang nya

"astaga kenapa aku tidak tau?" ujar nya dengan tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal

"kau kan jarang kemari sayang~" sindir nya secara halus dan Mingyu hanya tersenyum lebar dengan wajah idiot nya ke arah ibu kandung nya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

06:55 KST PM

Wonwoo saat ini tengah membersihkan meja-meja di _cafe_ tersebut dan dia mendengar suara lonceng dari arah pintu masuk berdiri seorang pemuda berparas bule masih mengenakan seragam sekolah nya lalu mengampiri Wonwoo yang masih serius dengan pekerjaan nya.

"hai hyung" sapa nya pada Wonwoo

"oh hai Vernon" balas Wonwoo singkat tanpa menatap ke arah Vernon, Vernon sempat kesal Wonwoo tidak menatap

"hyung nanti ku antar kan pulang ya?" tawar nya pada Wonwoo

"tidak perlu Mingyu sebentar lagi akan menjemput ku, terima kasih atas tawaran mu" ucap Wonwoo menolak secara halus pada Vernon

"oh baiklah" ujar Vernon dengan ekspresi masam nya tanpa Wonwoo ketahui.

dan Wonwoo telah mengganti baju kerja nya dengan _white sweater,_ _boyfriend jeans_ dan sepasang sepatu _snekers_ nya lalu melangkah kan kaki nya keluar dari _cafe_ tersebut dan dia melihat mobil Vernon ternyata dia belum pulang juga dan Wonwoo berniat mengampiri Vernon belum satu langkah dia melangkah kan kaki nya Vernon sudah keluar duluan dari dalam mobil nya dan menghampiri Wonwoo.

"sedang Kim Mingyu ya?" tanya nya dengan menyembunyi kan ekspresi 'tidak suka nya' ketika menyebut nama itu

"iya, kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?" tanya nya balik pada Wonwoo

"aku sedang menunggu hyung" jawab nya sambil menatap lurus ke depan, dan Wonwoo yang berada di samping nya hanya diam tidak menjawab apa-apa.

 _*2 jam kemudian*_

Wonwoo masih menunggu Mingyu di depan _cafe_ tersebut dan masih dengan Vernon di samping nya, Wonwoo merasa Mingyu sudah tidur atau dia sedang apa? dan dia sudah berkali-kali menelpon Mingyu namun tidak di angkat oleh Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatap layar ponsel nya dengan wajah murung dan Vernon tidak tahan melihat 'sang pujaan hati' seperti itu dan memutuskan ingin mengantar kan Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo tanpa penolakan menerima ajakan Vernon tersebut,

Dan mereka menelusuri setiap jalan di kota Seoul yang masih ramai dan membuat Wonwoo sedikit bingung karna ini bukan mengarah ke apartement Wonwoo namun ke arah lain.

"Vernon ini kemana" tanya nya sedikit bingung namun Vernon tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun

Dan Vernon memakirkan mobil nya di sebuah taman dengan kolam ikan raksasa di depan nya dan ada sebuah jembatan membentang di tengaj-tengah kolam tersebut dan itu membuat Wonwoo semakin bingung kenapa Vernon mengajak nya kemari, dan Wonwoo turun dari dalam mobil Vernon.

"kenapa kita kemari?" tanya nya polos membuat Vernon gemas

"ah- tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin pergi kemari bersama hyung saja, tidak boleh?" jawab nya dan mengajak Wonwoo menuju jembatan tersebut dan di ikuti Wonwoo dari arah belakang

"boleh saja" balas Wonwoo lagi, dan mereka telah sampai di jembatan tersebut dengan pemandangan bintang-bintang yang sangat cantik

"hyung apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Vernon karna melihat Wonwoo yang terlihat kedinginan lalu mengambil kedua telapak tangan Wonwoo dan meniup nya pelan memberi kehangatan lalu mengenakan jaket tebal yang di pakai nya pada Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo merasa canggung dengan sikap Vernon seperti ini padanya. /duh kang begal so sweet/

TBC~

A/N

hoho apa kabar yo xD mohon maap lahir batin /lu kira ini lebaran-_-/ baru update skarang soal nya abis liburan eh padahal udah pulang beberapa hari yg lalu sih-,- thanks untuk semua nya :* maap juga kalo ada typo bertebaran :'3 sekali lagi makasih^^

dan mungkin ch 9 akan update tahun depan setelah tahun baru soal nya author yg ketjeh ini *plakk xD* bnyak kegiatan sampe tahun baru :'3 tapi di usaha kan update kalo emang ada waktu luang ;)

• **ZroAndka** •


	9. Chapter 9

**Andika Present**

Author :

Uke Nya Mingyu

Title :

First Love And First Kisses

Cast :

\- Kim Mingyu

\- Jeon Wonwoo

Suport Cast :

-Kim Ye Rim

-and other cast Seventeen's member

Rating :

T+

Genre :

Yaoi, Romance, Drama, School

Life, Hurt/comfort

Length :

Chaptered

Disclamier :

ini 100% ide saya sendiri dengan pemikiran yang di rencanakan /? bila ada kesamaan tempat, tokoh atau pun jalan cerita mungkin hanya kebetulan semata karna saya masih newbie dalam dunia per FF an /apa ini/ jadi maklum kalo berantakan dan alay dalam penulisan nya :D

Summary :

"Hey jangan lari kumohon berhenti"-Mingyu, "Mau apa kau mengikuti ku"-Wonwoo, "Kau bilang aku penjahat?"-Mingyu, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri"-Wonwoo, "Apa kah kau ingin mempermainkan perasaan ku"-Mingyu, "tolong keluarlah Mingyu aku bisa jelaskan semua nya"-Wonwoo

Warning : YAOI!, Shounen-Ai, BL (Boys Love), Don't bash ga suka yaoi? jangan di baca, Not copast, not plagiat,T+.

terimakasih semoga kalian suka ^^

-HAPPY READING-

 _chapter : 9_

.

.

.

.

11:00 PM KST

Wonwoo pulang ke apartement nya sudah sedikit malam dengan perasaan masih kesal karna Mingyu mengingkari janji untuk menjemput nya dan akhir nya dia pulang di antarkan oleh Vernon,

dan saat dia ingin masuk ke apartement nya ada suara familiar yang memanggil nya dan Wonwoo langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut membuat nya semakin kesal ternyata itu adalah Mingyu.

"hyung!" teriak Mingyu lalu menghampiri Wonwoo yang memasang dengan wajah datar nya

"…"

"aku minta maaf, tapi sepertinya kau sudah cukup senang karna berkencan dengan Vernon" ucap Mingyu lagi sedikit menyinggung nya

"kau tau darimana?" tanya nya sedikit terkejut pada Mingyu

"kau tidak perlu tau!" ucap Mingyu dengan raut muka seperti 'cemburu'

"kau mengikuti ku kan?" balas Wonwoo dengan percaya diri nya

"apa? aku? mengikuti mu? huh tidak! tadi itu sehabis aku mengejarkan tugas sekolah bersama Yeri, aku tertidur karna kelelahan!" ucap nya membantah perkataan Wonwoo

"bohong!" ucap Wonwoo tidak mempercayai apa yang Mingyu katakan

"kalau kau tidak percaya kau tanya sendiri padanya" jawab Mingyu lagi berusahan meyakinkan Wonwoo

"dia sudah tidur bodoh!" ucap nya sinis pada Mingyu

"yasudah, aku ingin melanjutkan tidur ku _bye_!" ujar Mingyu lalu pergi dari hadapan Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo semakin kesal

"DASAR KIM MINGYU IDIOT AKU BENCI PADAMU!" teriak nya pada Mingyu, lalu Mingyu berbalik dan menghampiri lagi Wonwoo, Wonwoo sedikit takut karna dia pikir Mingyu akan menghajar nya tapi seperti nya Mingyu tidak akan melakukan itu padanya

"hyung bilang apa tadi?" tanya Mingyu mendekatkan wajah nya pada Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo langsung memundurkan sedikit kepala nya

"aku tidak bilang apa-apa" jawab nya sangat pelan namun masih di dengar dengan jelas oleh Mingyu

"ikut aku!" jawab Mingyu dan menarik paksa tangan Wonwoo menuju ke arah apartement nya

"Mingyu lepas!" pintah Wonwoo namun Mingyu tidak memperdulikan nya dan mereka telah sampai di dalam apartement milik Mingyu

"hyung harus menginap disini aku tidak ingin kau menjawab tidak" ujar Mingyu dengan senyum miring menggelikan nya itu setelah mereka sampai di dalam kamar Mingyu

"tapi aku harus ganti baju" ujar Wonwoo sambil mem pout bibir nya dengan lucu

"oh kalau begitu pakai punya ku saja, mau?" Mingyu mencoba menawarkan piyama nya pada Wonwoo

"baiklah, mana?" Wonwoo menyetujui nya,

dan langsung saja Mingyu mengambil piyama di dalam lemari nya dan langsung memberikan nya pada Wonwoo

"ini" ucap Mingyu setelah memberikan piyama nya pada Wonwoo, dan Mingyu menatap Wonwoo heran karna mata Wonwoo mengisyarat kan seperti _'kau keluar aku ingin ganti baju'_

"kenapa?" tanya Mingyu dengan ekspresi bingung nya

"ak-u ingin ganti baju" jawab Wonwoo sedikit canggung

"tapi kita kan sesama namja jadi aku tidak perlu keluar kan" ujar Mingyu dengan senyum idiot nya itu

"aku tau, tapi tetap saja aku malu" jawab Wonwoo sambil menundukan kepala nya dengan sedikit mengecilkan suara nya pada kata _'aku malu'_

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku tunggu di luar" ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum ke arah Wonwoo, dan Mingyu langsung meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

dan tak selang berapa lama Wonwoo keluar dari kamar dengan mengenakan piyama milik Mingyu yang tentu sedikit kebesaran pada tubuh nya. /Mingyu kan gede anu nya /? abaikan -"/

dan Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala membuat Wonwoo sedikit risih di tatap seperti itu.

"wah~ hyung kau terlihat semakin imut" puji Mingyu pada Wonwoo, dan pipi Wonwoo langsung berubah ijo /? plakk maksud nya merah muda

"ah- aku sudah mengantuk aku ingin tidur" ujar Wonwoo mencoba untuk bertingkah se normal mungkin di depan Mingyu

"baiklah, aku juga sudah mengantuk ayo kita tidur" ucap Mingyu lalu menggengam tangan Wonwoo menuju ke dalam kamar nya.

.

.

.

.

06:00 AM KST

ayam-ayam sudah ber kokok di pagi hari /? hah? ayam? ini kan di apartment -_-"

Wonwoo sudah terbangun dari tidur nya namun Mingyu masih belum bangun, dan dia melihat ke arah jam dinding baru jam 6 pagi dan memutuskan untuk membangunkan Mingyu karna hari ini dia harus sekolah, tetapi Wonwoo bukan membangunkan Mingyu malah menatap wajah tampan Mingyu dengan _intens._

 _Chu~_

Mingyu tiba-tiba mencium sekilas bibir Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo membulatkan mata nya karna terkejut Mingyu mencium nya lagi dengan tiba-tiba.

"selamat pagi hyung" ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum manis pada Wonwoo yang ada di depan nya

"ah- s-elamat pagi juga" jawab Wonwoo terbata-bata dan langsung bangun lalu duduk di pinggir kasur tersebut mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah pada pipi nya

"Mingyu kau mandi saja dulu nanti aku yang membuat sarapan, kau kan harus sekolah" ujar Wonwoo setelah jantung nya sudah berdetak dengan normal

"baiklah, terimakasih sudah mau membuatkan sarapan" ujar Mingyu dan mengacak rambut Wonwoo lalu pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar nya tersebut.

06:30 AM KST

Wonwoo telah selesai memasak sarapan 2 nasi goreng kimchi dan segelas jus buah _bit_ dan menaruh nya di meja makan Mingyu, dan Mingyu telah selesai mandi dan sudah memakai seragam sekolah nya dan duduk di depan meja makan.

"wah~ pasti enak, hmm tapi ini apa hyung?" ujar Mingyu dan menujuk segelas jus berwarna merah ke unguan di samping nasi goreng kimchi tersebut

"ini jus buah _bit_ untuk mu" jawab Wonwoo dan memberikan nya pada Mingyu yang seperti nya tidak suka dengan jus itu

"tidak, aku tidak mau, hyung mendapatkan itu dimana?" Mingyu menolak jus yang di berikan Wonwoo sambil menggelengkan kepala nya

"ini ku ambil dari apartement ku, coba dulu ini sehat tau kau pasti suka" Wonwoo berusaha membujuk Mingyu untuk meminum jus itu namun Mingyu bersikeras tidak mau

"tapi aku tidak suka, hyung saja yang minum ya?" ujar Mingyu dan menyuruh Wonwoo saja yang minum jus tersebut

"aish ini aku buat untuk mu, dan aku sudah susah paya membuat nya" /wonu lebay ah :'v/

ucap Wonwoo dan memasang ekspresi sedih yang di buat-buat nya agar Mingyu mau meminum nya :'v

"baiklah, tapi hyung harus mencium ku dulu" ujar Mingyu dengan _smirk_ nya, dan tanpa pikir panjang Wonwoo langsung menarik kerah baju Mingyu untuk mendekat kan wajah mereka dan Wonwoo mencium Mingyu di pipi kiri dan kanan nya, Mingyu sempat mengira Wonwoo akan mencium nya di bibir. /hadeh Mingyu modus :'v/

.

.

.

.

07:10 AM KST

Mingyu telah sampai di sekolah nya beruntung dia tidak terlambat karna tadi terlalu asik 'bermesraan' bersama Wonwoo.

Mingyu berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah menuju ke kelas nya dengan memasang wajah yang sangat ceria membuat orang-orang di sekitar nya menatap nya dengan heran namun Mingyu tidak memperdulikan nya sama sekali.

"ka-u kenapa?" tanya Yeri yang duduk berseblahan dengan Mingyu dengan wajah bingung nya

"aku?" ujar Mingyu sambil menunjuk diri nya sendiri membuat Yeri memasang wajah datar nya pada Mingyu

"iya! kau Kim Mingyu" jawab Yeri sedikit meninggikan suara nya pada Mingyu

"aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Mingyu yang membuat Yeri sedikit kesal padanya.

.

.

.

.

04:30 PM KST

hari sudah sore namun Wonwoo masih harus terus bekerja lalu ia mengambik ponsel di saku nya dan menelpon seseorang lebih tepat nya pada Mingyu.

'halo?'

'Mingyu aku ingin bicara sesuatu'

'tentang apa?'

'aku tidak akan bilang di telfon, kita ketemu di _rooftop_ apartement jam 7 sehabis aku bekerja'

'baiklah hyung sampai jumpa'

'sampai jumpa'

07:15 PM KST

Mingyu telah sampai di _rooftop_ sedangkan Wonwoo masih di lift menuju ke _rooftop_ dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Mingyu" sapa Wonwoo setelah berada di _rooftop_ tersebut dan Mingyu langsung menoleh ke arah nya lalu Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo yang tidak jauh darinya.

"ingin mengatakan soal apa?" tanya Mingyu sambil tersenyum pada Wonwoo, Wonwoo menjadi sangat gugup sekarang hanya karena Mingyu tersenyum manis padanya

 _'Wonwoo kau pasti bisa' batin Wonwoo_

"Mingyu bagaimana jika aku menyukaimu" ujar Wonwoo dengan lantang sambil menatap mata Mingyu

"huh!" Mingyu terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan Wonwoo barusan

"aku menyukaimu, tapi anggap saja kau tidak pernah mendengar pengakuan ku ini dan aku akan menghilangkan perasaan ku ini walaupun itu sulit, aku cukup lega sudah menyatakan perasaan ku slama ini padamu" ujar Wonwoo panjang dan tersenyum tipis pada Mingyu lalu ia berbalik dan ingin pergi begitu saja tanpa belum mendengar jawaban dari Mingyu

"dan kau ingin pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan semua ini!?" ujar kecewa dengan sikap Wonwoo saat ini, Wonwoo yang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari Mingyu hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Mingyu.

dan Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo lalu-

"hyung aku kecewa padamu" ujar Mingyu dengan mata berkaca-kaca lalu pergi dari hadapan Wonwoo, Wonwoo yang melihat itu menjadi sangat merasa bersalah.

TBC~

hai semua :'3 udh lama ff gaje ini ga update maaf kalo ada yang nunggu kelamaan :" buat yang kurang ngerti bisa pm aja kok, ch depan akan ada cast baru muncul big thanks untuk semua nya :* dan selamat tahun baru ;) TELAT! -_-

DAN CONGRATULATION BUAT SEVENTEEN MENANG DI SMA dan di GDA /lap ingus :'3/ jujur gue terharu banget T_T dan pas moment" mereka naik ke atas panggung SMA Jun ama The8 salah jalan lah :v uji mau ngomong udh di potong sama babeh /yg tabah ji :'3/ dan ajeng nangis tapi si om jojo ga peka bukan nya di rangkul juga si ajeng :'v

jangan lupa di **REVIEW** , **FOLLOW** dan **FAVORITE** :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Andika Present**

Author :

Uke Nya Mingyu

Title :

First Love And First Kisses

Cast :

\- Kim Mingyu

\- Jeon Wonwoo

Suport Cast :

-Kim Ye Rim

-Chou Tzuyu

-and other cast Seventeen's member

Rating :

T+

Genre :

Yaoi, Romance, Drama, School

Life, Hurt/comfort

Length :

Chaptered

Disclamier :

ini 100% ide saya sendiri dengan pemikiran yang di rencanakan /? bila ada kesamaan tempat, tokoh atau pun jalan cerita mungkin hanya kebetulan semata karna saya masih newbie dalam dunia per FF an /apa ini/ jadi maklum kalo berantakan dan alay dalam penulisan nya :D

Summary :

"Hey jangan lari kumohon berhenti"-Mingyu, "Mau apa kau mengikuti ku"-Wonwoo, "Kau bilang aku penjahat?"-Mingyu, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri"-Wonwoo, "Apa kah kau ingin mempermainkan perasaan ku"-Mingyu, "tolong keluarlah Mingyu aku bisa jelaskan semua nya"-Wonwoo

Warning : YAOI!, Shounen-Ai, BL (Boys Love), Don't bash ga suka yaoi? jangan di baca, Not copast, not plagiat,T+.

terimakasih semoga kalian suka ^^

-HAPPY READING-

 _chapter : 10_

.

.

.

.

suasana di halaman _Jeguk High School_ sedang riuh karna kedatangan murid baru seorang perempuan bak bidadari jatuh dari surga di hadapana ku eaaa /? kok gue malah nyanyi sih -,- abaikan

'wah dia sangat cantik'

'sangat sempurna'

'aku iri dengan kecantikan nya'

di sisi lain Mingyu hanya melihat yeoja itu dengan pandangan biasa saja tidak berniat ingin menghampiri nya sama sekali masih kesal dengan kejadian semalam bersama Wonwoo.

"apa ia kemari?" raut wajah bingung menghampiri Mingyu karena yeoja tadi seperti berjalan ke arah nya

"hai tampan nama ku Chou Tzuyu panggil saja aku Tzuyu, kau?" ujar yeoja cantik bernama Tzuyu tersebut pada Mingyu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Mingyu sambil menyalurkan tangan nya pada Mingyu

"aku Kim Mingyu panggil saja Mingyu" jawab Mingyu sambil membalas salaman dari Tzuyu

"senang bertemu dengan mu Mingyu, kau sangat tampan" ujar Tzuyu dengan memuji ketampanan Mingyu, Mingyu hanya membalas nya dengan senyum yang seperti di paksakan.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo yang masih ada di tempat kerja merasa gelisa karna semalam ia takut kalau Mingyu akan membenci nya.

 _'Mingyu apa kau marah padaku?' batin Wonwoo sambil menundukan kepala nya dengan wajah murung_

 **kring!**

suara lonceng _cafe_ berbunyi tanda pengunjung datang dan Wonwoo melayani seorang yeoja cantik di meja tempat yeoja tersebut duduk, Wonwoo langsung merubah wajah murung nya menjadi tersenyum kepada yeoja cantik tersebut agar tidak di pecat karna bersikap kurang baik pada _cusstomer._

'aku pesan ini'

'baik, ada lagi'

'tidak itu saja terima kasih'

'sama-sama, tunggu sebentar'

*5 menit kemudian*

Wonwoo datang dengan membawa nampan berisi segelas jus stroberi pada yeoja tersebut.

'ini pesanan mu'

'terima kasih'

 _'nama nya Chou Tzuyu, apakah dia satu sekolah dengan Mingyu?' batin Wonwoo setelah melihat name tag di seragam sekolah yeoja itu dan dia melihat lagi yeoja tersebut ternyata seragam nya sama persis dengan punya Mingyu_

"aku akan menelpon nya semoga di angkat" ujar Wonwoo sambil mencari nomor Mingyu dan langsung menelpon nya namun Mingyu tak kunjung mengangkat telpon nya

"aish kenapa tidak di angkat apa ia masih marah padaku? Mingyu aku rindu padamu" lirih Wonwoo karna sejak kejadian semalam dia belum bertemu dengan Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

08:35 PM KST

selepas pulang bekerja Wonwoo berencana ingin menemui Mingyu di apartement nya ia tidak tahan Mingyu akan separah ini jika sedang marah.

Wonwoo telah sampai di depan pintu apartement Mingyu dengan ragu ia pun mengetuk pintu di hadapan nya tersebut.

 **tok tok tok!**

masih belum ada tanda-tanda Mingyu akan membuka kan pintu nya.

"Mingyu kau ada di dalam? jika ia kumohon buka pintu nya" teriak Wonwoo dari luar karna Mingyu belum membuka kan pintu nya, lalu Wonwoo menempelkan telinga nya di daun pintu tersebut mungkin saja Mingyu sengaja tidak membuka kan pintu nya, pikirnya.

dan tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang mengikuti apa yang di lakukan Wonwoo saat ini, membuat Wonwoo terkejut.

"astaga! kau membuat ku kaget Mingyu-" ujar Wonwoo ternyata itu adalah orang yang ia cari yaitu Mingyu

"huh? MINGYU!?" ulang Wonwoo menyebut nama Mingyu, sedangkan Mingyu hanya memasang wajah _innocent_ nya

"kau sedang apa menguntit di apartement ku?" ujar Mingyu sedikit ketus pada Wonwoo

"hey! siapa yang menguntit? aku tidak menguntit" jawab Wonwoo sambil mem pout kan bibir nya

"kau" ujar Mingyu sambil menunjuk ujung hidung Wonwoo

"aku bilang aku tidak menguntit, hiks…" ujar Wonwoo lalu menangis membuat Mingyu merasa bersalah

"hyung kenapa kau menangis? apa aku menyakiti mu?" ujar Mingyu dengan ekspresi khawatir karna Wonwoo menangis karna nya, lalu Mingyu menggengam tangan Wonwoo

"aku tidak apa-ap-a…hiks" ujar Wonwoo sambil terus menangis di hadapan Mingyu

"aku minta maaf hyung jika membuat mu menangis, jangan menangis lagi ya?" ujar Mingyu meminta maaf lalu menghapus air mata Wonwoo dengan ibu jari nya lalu Mingyu memeluk tubuh Wonwoo dan mengalung kan tangan nya di pinggang Wonwoo

"kau kemana saja? kau marah padaku?" tanya Wonwoo yang berada dalam pelukan Mingyu

"aku dari rumah teman ku, aku tidak marah padamu aku hanya sedikit kesal kemarin" ujar Mingyu sambil terus memeluk Wonwoo

"maaf~" ujar Wonwoo lirih

"karna kau bilang ingin menghilangkan perasaan mu padaku lalu kau ingin pergi begitu saja-" Mingyu menjeda kalimat nya sebentar

"padahal aku juga menyukai mu sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mu" lanjut Mingyu sambil berbisik di telinga Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo tersenyum bahagia karna Mingyu juga menyukai nya lalu Wonwoo membalas pelukan dari Mingyu dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

07:00 AM KST

Mingyu sedang berlari di koridor sekolah ia sedang terburu-buru ingin ke kelas nya karna hari ini akan ada ujian kelulusan padahal ujian nya masih 20 menit lagi karna ia semalam tidak sempat belajar di apartement, sedangkan ajeng eh Seungkwan maksud nya melihat nya dengan heran dari kursi yang ada di taman sekolah tersebut tapi ia tidak memperdulikan nya dan melanjutkan pacaran nya dengan om jojo di taman tersebut. /oke makin absurd -_-/

 _hosh hosh hosh!_

Mingyu telah sampai di kelas nya dengan deru nafas memburu ia langsung mengambil beberapa buku di dalam ransel nya lalu mempelajari nya untuk menghadapi ujian yang sisa beberapa menit lagi akan berlangsung.

tiba-tiba Mingyu mendapat pesan singkat dari kekasih nya yaitu Wonwoo, sejak kejadian semalam Mingyu telah mempersunting Wonwoo /plakk :'v

 **From : Jeon Wonwoonie**

 **Hwaiting! :***

Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihat pesan singat dari Wonwoo untuk nya, sedangkan Tzuyu yang baru masuk di kelas tersebut menatap nya dengan aneh,

yang kebetulan Tzuyu juga satu kelas bersama Mingyu.

lalu ia menghampiri Mingyu yang masih asik dengan belajar nya.

"hai!" sapa Tzuyu ramah pada Mingyu

"hai" balas Mingyu namun tetap fokus pada buku pelajaran nya, Tzuyu yang melihat nya hanya memasang ekspresi kesal nya lalu pergi keluar dari kelas dengan kaki yang sengaja di hentak hentakan.

"dia kenapa? ah sudahlah" Mingyu yang melihat nya hanya menatap nya dengan bingung lalu ia melanjutkan belajar nya lagi.

.

.

.

.

08:00 PM KST

Wonwoo telah pulang dari pekerjaan paruh waktu nya dan saat ini ia lagi di dalam kamar mandi nya tengah menggosok gigi nya setelah berendam, Wonwoo hanya mengenakan _underware_ celana ketat di atas paha memperlihat kan kaki jenjang nya dan _nipple_ pink kecoklatan nya. /anjir gua langsung blank :'v/

tiba-tiba Wonwoo mendengar dari arah pintu apartement nya seperti ada orang yang masuk namun Wonwoo tetap tidak memperdulikan nya dan melanjutkan menggosok gigi nya DAN-,

tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi tersebut sedikit terbuka memperlihat kan Mingyu yang hanya mematung di depan pintu kamar mandi menatap Wonwoo yang hanya memakai _underware_ ketatnya.

Wonwoo yang berada hanya beberapa meter dari Mingyu,yang tadi nya ia menggosok gigi ikut mematung juga dan pipi putih nya berubah menjadi merah karna Mingyu menatap nya dengan _intens_ tanpa berkedip, Mingyu terfokus pada tonjolan di balik selangkangan Wonwoo, Wonwoo yang menyadari Mingyu sedang menatap 'pisang' nya langsung menutup dan mengunci pintu tersebut dengan wajah merah padam nya, sedangkan Mingyu masih mematung di balik pintu tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat barusan.

"astaga! itu tadi-" jeda Mingyu sambil memegang degupan jantung nya yang berdetak kencang

"Wonwoo hyung hanya memakai _underware_ ketat yang sangat pendek" lanjut Mingyu memutar ulang kejadian barusan yang juga membuat pipi nya berubah menjadi pink karna melihat langsung tubuh indah milik Wonwoo. /eh tapi Mingyu kan item plakk :'v abaikan/

.

.

.

08:15 PM KST

Wonwoo telah selesai dengan mandi nya dan mengenakan _T-shirt_ putih polos dan celana pendek di atas lutut. sedangkan Mingyu yang masih duduk di ruang tamu di apartement Wonwoo berusaha menetral kan kembali pikiran nya yang sempat tidak karuan, dan sekarang Wonwoo datang dan duduk di sebelah Mingyu, Mingyu kembali pecah konsentrasi nya setelah itu karna Wonwoo mengenakan celana pendek dan T-shirt putih polos yang sedikit longgar membuat Mingyu sedikit tergoda karna nya.

"oh iya Mingyu, bagaimana ujian mu tadi? kau tidak menyontek kan" ujar Wonwoo basa-basi pada Mingyu mencoba melupakan kejadian memalukam tadi

"hyung kau tau aku ini murid ber perstasi di sekolah mana mungkin aku menyontek" ujar Mingyu sambil menoleh pada Wonwoo, Wonwoo hanya memelaskan wajah nya pada Mingyu yang terlalu percaya diri

"dan kenapa kau bisa masuk di apartement ku? padahal kan aku tidak pernah memberi tau mu kode nya" ujar Wonwoo namun dengan suara yang sedikit di kecilkan, ia masih belum berani menatap Mingyu karna kejadian tadi membuat nya sangat malu di hadapan Mingyu

"ibu mu memberitahu nya, dan tadi aku mencari mu di setiap ruang dan ternyata kau sedang mandi karna pintu nya tidak terkunci dan- a-ku membuka nya hehe" ujar Mingyu, yang ternyata mengetahui kode apartement Wonwoo dari ibunya sendiri sambil terkekeh pelan mengingat kejadian tadi

"aish~ kenapa ibu memberitahu mu" ujar Wonwoo dan sudah berani menatap wajah tampan Mingyu

"karna aku calon mantu nya" ujar Mingyu dengan percaya dirinya

 **PLETAK!**

"kau itu masih kecil jangan memikir kan tentang menikah! kau harus belajar dulu yang rajin" Wonwoo menjitak kepala Mingyu lalu seakan menasehati nya untuk belajar dulu, Mingyu hanya meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus kepala nya yang di jitak oleh Wonwoo barusan

"hyung coba kau berdiri di hadapan ku sebentar" pinta Mingyu pada Wonwoo, dan langsung saja Wonwoo menuruti apa yang diminta oleh Mingyu, tetapi Mingyu masih duduk di sofa sambil mendonga kan kepala nya pada Wonwoo yang sedang berdiri dengan raut wajah bingung nya sambil menatap mata Mingyu

 **GREB!**

Mingyu ikut berdiri lalu memeluk pinggang ramping Wonwoo sambil menyandarkan dagu nya pada bahu kanan Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo membalas pelukan Mingyu dengan memeluk juga pinggang Mingyu yang sedikit lebih besar darinya, lalu Mingyu berbisik sesuatu pada telinga Wonwoo.

"tadi itu kau sangat _sexy_ , bisa kah aku melihat nya lagi" ujar Mingyu masih dengan posisi yang sama, dan Wonwoo membulat kan mata nya mendengar kata-kata mesum Mingyu lagi

"dasar mesum!" ujar Wonwoo lalu melepaskan pelukan Mingyu dan menginjak kaki Mingyu, Mingyu meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kaki nya yang di injak oleh Wonwoo barusan, sedangakan Wonwoo hanya tertawa melihat Mingyu yang sedang duduk bersila sambil memegang kaki kanan nya yang ia injak tadi.

TBC~

hai semua~ /tebar kiss :* :v/ udh ch 10 dan sesuai janji di ch ini akan ada cast baru Tzuyu dari TWICE dia bukan cameo yeth karna mungkin chapter2 selanjutnya dia masih ada dan kaya nya Tzuyu suka sama Mingyu xD terus Wonwoo gimana? hehe tunggu aja ntar.

dan ntar ada Jungkook of BTS dan cast/cameo lainya jadi tunggu aja thanks for all #RIPENG -_-

jangan lupa di **REVIEW** , **FOLLOW** dan **FAVORITE** :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Andika Present**

Author :

Uke Nya Mingyu

Title :

First Love And First Kisses

Cast :

\- Kim Mingyu

\- Jeon Wonwoo

Suport Cast :

-Kim Ye Rim

-Chou Tzuyu

-and other cast Seventeen's member

Rating :

T+

Genre :

Yaoi, Romance, Drama, School

Life, Hurt/comfort

Length :

Chaptered

Disclamier :

ini 100% ide saya sendiri dengan pemikiran yang di rencanakan /? bila ada kesamaan tempat, tokoh atau pun jalan cerita mungkin hanya kebetulan semata karna saya masih newbie dalam dunia per FF an /apa ini/ jadi maklum kalo berantakan dan alay dalam penulisan nya :D

Summary :

"Hey jangan lari kumohon berhenti"-Mingyu, "Mau apa kau mengikuti ku"-Wonwoo, "Kau bilang aku penjahat?"-Mingyu, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri"-Wonwoo, "Apa kah kau ingin mempermainkan perasaan ku"-Mingyu, "tolong keluarlah Mingyu aku bisa jelaskan semua nya"-Wonwoo

Warning : YAOI!, Shounen-Ai, BL (Boys Love), Don't bash ga suka yaoi? jangan di baca, Not copast, not plagiat,T+.

terimakasih semoga kalian suka ^^

-HAPPY READING-

 _chapter : 11_

.

.

.

.

09:00 AM KST

Wonwoo sedang bermalas-malasan sambil menonton tv karna hari ini ia libur bekerja karna sebentar lagi akan menyambut hari natal. sebenarnya Wonwoo yang meminta cuti selama satu mingu karna Wonwoo bekerja dengan baik atasan nya memberikan nya cuti selama satu minggu, dan Wonwoo melihat ponsel nya berbunyi di samping sofa tempat nya duduk dan tertera nomor yang tidak ia kenal dan tanpa pikir panjang Wonwoo langsung mengangkat nya.

 **'halo hyung apa kabar?'**

 _deg!_

sepersekian detik kemudian Wonwoo membulat kan mata sipit nya sempurna mendengar siapa yang menelpon nya sekarang, ia begitu kenal dengan suara ini.

 **'halo hyung kau masih ada di sana?'**

 **'ah iya m-aaf, kenapa kau bisa tau nomor baru ku?'**

 **'akan ku jelaskan nanti bisa kah kita ketemu siang ini sambil makan siang?'**

 **'kau sudah balik ke korea memang nya?'**

 **'iya, bagaimana kau mau?'**

 **'hmmm…baiklah'**

 **'ok! kita ketemu di taman tempat kita dulu jam 11, aku menunggu mu'**

 **'baiklah aku akan datang'**

"ah~ bagaimana ini aku sudah terlanjur mengatakan 'iya' sudah cukup lama aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar nya lagi sejak ia pindah ke Amerika" tiba-tiba Wonwoo menjadi gelisah sendiri sambil berjalan kesana kemari mencari alamat /?

dan saat Wonwoo gelisah sendiri sambil berputar-putar tidak jelas Mingyu datang dengan wajah bingung melihat Wonwoo yang seperti nya sedang gelisah lalu ia menghampiri nya.

"Mingyu!?" Wonwoo masih kaget kenapa tiba-tiba Mingyu bisa masuk lagi ternyata ia baru sadar bahwa Mingyu mengetahui kode apartement nya

"hyung kenapa?" tanya Mingyu lalu menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari nya

"ah a-ku tidak apa-apa" jawab Wonwoo yang berbohong pada Mingyu, dan Mingyu menaruh curiga pada Wonwoo pasti ada yang ia tidak ketahu, pikirnya

"benarkah? lalu kenapa kau terlihat gelisah?" tanya Mingyu lagi memastikan memang tidak ada apa-apa namun mata Wonwoo tidak bisa berbohong, Mingyu tau Wonwoo sedang berbohong padanya tapi soal apa? batin Mingyu

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan tetapi Wonwoo tidak menatap mata Mingyu membuat nya semakin curiga

"kalau begitu kau bisa kan makan siang dengan ku? lagipula kau kan cuti bekerja" ujar Mingyu ingin mengajak Wonwoo makan siang berdua

"umm…m-aaf Mingyu aku tidak bisa" ujar Wonwoo menolak dengan halus ajakan Mingyu, ia jadi merasa bersalah

"kenapa?" ujar Mingyu lagi kenapa Wonwoo menolak, Mingyu semakin curiga di buatnya

"a-ku sudah janji kepada Yeri ingin menemani nya berbelanja" ujar Wonwoo yang menetup ke gelisa han nya agar Mingyu tidak curiga, tetapi sebalik nya Mingyu penasaran tidak biasa nya Wonwoo seperti ini

"oh begitu…baiklah" ujar Mingyu yang sedikit kecewa

"maaf ya Mingyu" ujar Wonwoo lirih ia jadi semakin merasa bersalah telah membohongi Mingyu

"iya, tidak apa-apa" ujar Mingyu menyembunyi kan ekspresi kecewa nya pada Wonwoo sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Wonwoo dengan tangan kanan nya

.

.

.

.

11:00 PM KST

Wonwoo datang tepat waktu di taman tersebut lalu ia melihat di sekitar taman tersebut mencari orang tersebut namun ia tidak menemukan nya lalu ia duduk di sebuah bangku sambil menunggu orang tersebut datang, karna cuaca hari ini cukup dingin Wonwoo mengenakan _sweater_ dan juga _coat,_ ia melihat ke arah arloji nya ini sudah lewat 10 menit namun orang yang ia tunggu belum datang juga lalu memasukan kedua telapak tangan nya di kedua saku yang ada di _coat_ nya.

dari kejauhan seoarang namja mengintip nya di balik pohon yang ada di taman tersebut ternyata ia adalah Mingyu, Mingyu sengaja mengikuti Wonwoo karna Mingyu tau Wonwoo berbohong pada nya, Wonwoo tidak menemani Yeri berbelanja hari ini karna tadi Mingyu menelpon Yeri, dan Yeri bilang ia tidak ada janji bersama kakak nya tersebut.

jadi Wonwoo ingin bertemu dengan siapa? batin Mingyu bertanya-tanya

Wonwoo sudah menunggu selama setengah jam namun tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan datang, Wonwoo sudah semakin kedinginan, dan dari seberang sana Mingyu masih 'menguntit' Wonwoo yang nampak nya sudah menggigil kedinginan Mingyu tidak tega melihat Wonwoo seperti dan ia putuskan menghampiri Wonwoo untuk mengajak nya pulang agar Wonwoo tidak sakit.

"ayo kita pulang!" ujar Mingyu lalu menarik tangan Wonwoo, Wonwoo yang nampak terkejut kenapa Mingyu bisa tau ia ada di sini

"Mingyu kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Wonwoo namun tidak di jawab oleh Mingyu

"ayo cepat!, aku tidak ingin kau sakit yang menunggu seperti orang bodoh di sini" ujar Mingyu yang sedikit meninggikan suara nya dengan wajah kesal nya, dan Wonwoo tidak menolak nya dan mengikuti Mingyu yang sambil menarik paksa tangan nya menuju mobil Mingyu yang ada di luar taman tersebut.

setelah sampai di _baseman_ apartement, Mingyu turun dari dalam mobil nya, dan mengikuti Wonwoo yang juga turun dari mobil Mingyu. lalu Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo sesampai nya di depan Wonwoo Mingyu berbalik dan berjongkong, Wonwoo menaikan alis nya bingung apa yang di lakukan Mingyu.

"naik! aku akan menggendong mu" ujar Mingyu berjongkok sambil memblakangi Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo langsung menuruti perkataan Mingyu sambil melingkarkan kedua tangan nya di leher Mingyu.

Mingyu berjalan menelusuri _lobby_ apartement sambil menggendong Wonwoo di belakang nya dan menuju ke lift lantai 17 apartement, selama menuju ke lantai 17 Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

setelah sampai di dalam apartement Wonwoo Mingyu men dudukan Wonwoo di atas ranjang nya hendak Wonwoo ingin melepaskan _coat_ nya Mingyu langsung membantu membuka kan _coat_ nya dan menaruh nya di samping tempat tidur Wonwoo

namun masih Wonwoo masih melihat wajah kekesalan Mingyu.

"kau tunggu di sini sebentar" ujar Mingyu, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan lalu Mingyu pergi ke arah dapur ingin membuat kan minuman hangat untuk Wonwoo

tak selang berapa lama Mingyu membawa kan secangkir coklat hangat untuk Wonwoo lalu memberikan nya.

"terimakasih" ujar Wonwoo sambil meminum coklat hangat tersebut

"jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi lagi sampai kau membohongi ku segala" ujar Mingyu dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Wonwoo

"iya, aku minta maaf aku tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi" ujar Wonwoo lirih

"cerita kan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Mingyu sambil menangkup kedua telapak tangan Wonwoo dan meniupnya pelan menyalurkan kehangatan padanya

"hmm…mantan kekasih ku yang aku ceritakan dulu menghubungi aku lagi tapi aku tidak tau kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan nomor telpon ku padahal aku sudah mengganti nya 2 tahun lalu sejak ia pindah ke Amerika dan tadi ia mengajak aku bertemu di taman itu ia bilang sudah kembali ke korea tapi ia tidak datang, aku tidak memberi tahu mu karna aku takut kau akan marah" ujar Wonwoo panjang lebar pada Mingyu

"terus kenapa hubungan kalian berakhir?" tanya Mingyu lagi dengan keinginan tau nya yang besar setelah melepaskan tangan Wonwoo yang sudah tidak terlalu dingin

"dia berselingkuh" ujar Wonwoo menatap masa lalu nya tapi ia tidak perlu khawatir karna sekarang ia menemukan yang lebih baik dari mantan kekasih nya dulu

"huh!? berselingkuh?" ujar Mingyu kaget dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan

"hyung kalau aku bertemu dengan nya aku akan mengahajar nya yang sudah berselinkuh di tambah ia membuat janji dengan mu tapi ia sendiri tidak datang" ujar Mingyu yang merasa geram pada mantan kekasih Wonwoo

"jangan!" ujar Wonwoo sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Mingyu

"kenapa? orang seperti itu tidak perlu di kasihani" ujar Mingyu lagi

"aku tidak ingin kau ber urusan dengan nya" ujar Wonwoo dan memegang kedua tangan Mingyu

"tapi-" ujar Mingyu belum sempat menyelesai kan kata-kata nya sudah di potong oleh Wonwoo

"lakukan ini untuk ku, kau janji?" ujar Wonwoo sambil mengangkat jari kelingking nya di depan wajah Mingyu sebagai tanda perjanjian dan Mingyu melingkar kan jari kelingking nya pada kelingking Wonwoo sambil tersenyum, Wonwoo juga membalas senyuman pada Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

04:17 PM KST

Yeri tengah duduk sendiri di sebuah restorant karena Tzuyu murid baru yang pindah satu sekolah bersama nya meminta ingin bertemu dengan nya, Yeri penasaran kenapa Tzuyu ingin bertemu dengan nya ingin membicarakan tentang apa? pikir Yeri

saat Yeri tengah berkutat dengab pikiran nya sendiri ia melihat Tzuyu sudah datang lalu duduk berhadapan dengan nya.

"sudah pesan sesuatu?" tanya Tzuyu setelah duduk

"belum, aku juga tidak lapar" ujar Yeri sambil tersenyum tipis

"baiklah biar aku pesan minum saja, mau?" tawar nya pada Yeri

"boleh" ujar Yeri sambil mengagguk pelan

dan Tzuyu memanggil seoarang pelayan, dan pelayan tersebut mencatat pesanan mereka dan kembali ke _pantry_.

"baiklah aku langsung _to the point_ saja kalau aku menyukai Kim Mingyu" ujar Tzuyu lantang pada Yeri, Yeri yang mendengar penuturan Tzuyu langsung memasang wajah terkejut nya

"begini Tzuyu, agar kau tidak kecewa aku ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa Mingyu itu tidak menyukai perempuan!" ujar Yeri, dan kali ini Tzuyu yang di buat sangat terkejut

"huh! maksudmu Mingyu seorang _gay_!?" ujar Tzuyu sedikit meninggikan suara nya dan orang-orang yang berada dalam restorant tersebut langsung memandang mereka berdua apalagi ada kata-kata _'Gay'_ nya, Yeri hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk meyakinkan Tzuyu yang seperti nya tidak percaya

"tidak mungkin!" ujar Tzuyu tegas yang tidak mempercayai apa yang di katakan Yeri

"yasudah kalau kau tidak percaya, Mingyu juga saat ini sudah mempunyai kekasih yang begitu baik dan setia padanya!" ujar Yeri dengan nada sinis pada Tzuyu

"kalau begitu aku akan buat Mingyu jatuh cinta padaku!" ujar Tzuyu dan membalas tatapan sinis pada Yeri

"kau akan berhadapan dengan ku kalau kau menggangu mereka!" ujar Yeri lagi dan kali ini ia berdiri dari tempat duduk nya dan di ikuti Tzuyu juga yang ikut berdiri

"kau ingin menghalangi ku!?" tanya Tzuyu yang sedikit meninggikan suara nya pada Yeri

"iya! kenapa? tidak boleh?" Yeri menyerang Tzuyu dengan ketus

"kau!" Tzuyu yang merasa geram dan menggumpal kan kedua tangan nya lalu ingin menampar Yeri namun tangan nya di tangkis oleh Yeri

"kau pikir aku takut padamu huh!" bentak Yeri lalu mencengkram kuat tangan Tzuyu, karna Tzuyu sudah kesakitan Yeri melepaskan cengkraman nya pada Tzuyu sambil tersenyum sinis padanya lalu beranjak pergi dari restorant tersebut, sedangkan Tzuyu hanya meringis kesakitan sambil memegang lengan nya yang di cengkram Yeri barusan

"akan ku buat kau menyesal" ujar Tzuyu sambil tersenyum miring.

TBC~

hoho udh ch 11 xD yg penasaran siapa sebenarnya mantan nya wonu ntar ada di ch dpan tunggu aja :3 dan kek nya seru juga kalo di ch dpan wonu berantem sama 'seseoarang' tapi pertengkaran nya akan jadi lucu :v tapi ingat wonu bukan berantem sama Mingyu ato yang kalian pikirkan wkwkwk kalo sama Mingyu berantem nya di ranjang aja /?, dan terimakasih banyak untuk semua nya :) :*

maaf ya kalo banyak typo T.T

jangan lupa di **REVIEW** , **FOLLOW** dan **FAVORITE** :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Andika Present**

Author :

Uke Nya Mingyu

Title :

First Love And First Kisses

Cast :

\- Kim Mingyu

\- Jeon Wonwoo

Suport Cast :

-Kim Ye Rim

-Chou Tzuyu

-and other cast Seventeen's member

Rating :

T+

Genre :

Yaoi, Romance, Drama, School

Life, Hurt/comfort

Length :

Chaptered

Disclamier :

ini 100% ide saya sendiri dengan pemikiran yang di rencanakan /? bila ada kesamaan tempat, tokoh atau pun jalan cerita mungkin hanya kebetulan semata karna saya masih newbie dalam dunia per FF an /apa ini/ jadi maklum kalo berantakan dan alay dalam penulisan nya :D

Summary :

"Hey jangan lari kumohon berhenti"-Mingyu, "Mau apa kau mengikuti ku"-Wonwoo, "Kau bilang aku penjahat?"-Mingyu, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri"-Wonwoo, "Apa kah kau ingin mempermainkan perasaan ku"-Mingyu, "tolong keluarlah Mingyu aku bisa jelaskan semua nya"-Wonwoo

Warning : YAOI!, Shounen-Ai, BL (Boys Love), Don't bash ga suka yaoi? jangan di baca, Not copast, not plagiat,T+.

terimakasih semoga kalian suka ^^

-HAPPY READING-

 _chapter : 12_

.

.

.

.

09:00 PM KST

Mingyu memang sengaja malam ini ia akan menginap (lagi) di apartment Wonwoo. tidak tau mengapa ia selalu ingin berdua bersama Wonwoo terus akhir-akhir ini.

selesai makan malam berdua mereka memutus kan untuk pergi ke balkon apartement sekedar mencari udara segar, karna cuaca malam ini cukup dingin Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengenakan pakaian yang cukup tebal sebagai penghantar hangat di tubuh masing-masing.

"apa kau kedinginan?" ujar Mingyu membuka pembicaraan duluan

"sedikit" ujar Wonwoo yang berada di samping Mingyu, lalu Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang seraya melingkarkan kedua tangan nya pada pinggang ramping Wonwoo

"sekarang aku percaya bahwa kita di pertemukan oleh cinta" ujar Wonwoo sambil mengusap tangan Mingyu yang melingkar di pinggang nya

"10 tahun kemudian harapan ku bisa mempunyai keluarga kecil bersama mu, aku akan ambil semua resiko, karena aku tau aku memperjuang kan orang yang tepat,yaitu, kau" ujar Mingyu seraya menyandarkan dagu nya pada bahu kanan Wonwoo

Wonwoo yang kehabisan kata-kata di buat nya lalu memutar tubuh nya berhadapan dengan Mingyu, namun tangan Mingyu masih melingkar di pinggang ramping nya, lalu Mingyu sedikit menaikan poni Wonwoo ke atas

 _Cup~_

Mingyu memberikan kecupan pada kening Wonwoo, Wonwoo memberikan senyum termanis nya pada Mingyu dan merasakan seperti ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perut nya karna Mingyu selalu bisa membuat nya bahagia.

.

.

.

.

07:00 AM KST

 **ting tong ting tong!**

seseoaranf memencet bel apartement Wonwoo pagi-pagi seperti ini, Mingyu yang mendengar nya langsung menutup kedua telingan nya menggunakan bantal namun suara berisik bel belum juga berhenti lalu ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melihat sekilas ke arah Wonwoo yang masih tertidur pulas.

 **cklek!**

Mingyu membuka kan pintu tersebut dan nampak seoarang pemuda tinggi yang seumuran dengan dengan hidung mancung nya, dan pemuda tersebut sedikit terkejut kenapa yang membuka kan pintu adalah orang lain, pikirnya.

"kau siapa?" tanya pemuda tersebut dengan dahi mengernyit nya pada Mingyu yang kelihatan masih setengah sadar dengan rambut acak-acakan

"huh! kau yang siapa" ujar Mingyu seraya menggaruk-garuk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal

"aku ingin bertemu dengan Jeon Wonwoo" ujar pemuda tersebut dan membuat Mingyu tersadar sepenuh nya lalu menatap pemuda tersebut dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala

"kau siapa nya memang?" tanya Mingyu dengan raut wajah ingin tau banyak tentang pemuda tersebut karna pemuda tersebut juga tampan di tambah hidung mancung nya itu yang membuat nya terlihat semakin tampan

"aku Lee Seokmin, mantan kekasih Wonwoo hyung" ujar pemuda tersebut yang bernama Lee Seokmin lalu menjulurkan tangan nya pada Mingyu, namun Mingyu masih asik mematung dan sepersekian detik kemudian ia membalas salaman tangan dari Seokmin seraya mempernal kan dirinya sendiri pada namja di depan nya ini

"aku Kim Mingyu, kekasih Wonwoo!" ujar Mingyu mantap, sambil mencengkram kuat tangan Seokmin yang berada pada genggaman tangan nya, Seokmin yang merasa kesakitan langsung melepaskan tangan nya paksa

"oh begitu, tapi aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mu aku ingin bertemu Wonwoo mana dia?" ujar Seokmin dan langsung masuk se enak nya di apartement Wonwoo, nampak nya Wonwoo sudah bangung dari tidur pulas nya karna mendengar suara-suara yang begitu ia kenal, dan saat ia keluar dari kamar nya Wonwoo berhadapan langsung dengan seorang namja yang mantan kekasih nya beberapa tahun lalu

"hai, kau semakin tinggi hyung" ujar Seokmin sambil tersenyum ke arah Wonwoo yang masih tidak bergeming sedari tadi, ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia alami saat ini

"hey! kau tidak sopan langsung masuk se enak nya pada apartement orang lain" ujar Mingyu seraya menunjuk ke arah Seokmin yang tidak peduli dengan ocehan Mingyu

"kau juga dulu begitu Mingyu" ujar Wonwoo menatap Mingyu

"ah- t-api kan" ujar Mingyu yang jadi bingung sendiri ingin mengatakan apa, lalu ia menghampir Wonwoo lalu memeluk pinggang Wonwoo dengan tangan kanan nya

"oh ini kekasih baru mu?" ujar Seokmin yang sempat terdiam sambil membalas menunjuk pada arah Mingyu

"jangan menunjuk aku seperti itu" ujar Mingyu yang sedikit kesal lalu menggeser telunjuk Seokmin paksa yang berada di depan wajah nya

"Mingyu!" ujar Wonwoo menegaskan nama Mingyu untuk menepati janji nya untuk tidak ber urusan dengan Seokmin, lalu Mingyu menurut kata-kata Wonwoo dan menatap dengan ke arah Seokmin, Seokmin hanya membalas nya dengan _fake smile_ pada Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

04:00 PM KST

Mingyu dan Wonwoo saat ini tengah berada di sebuah taman di _Seoul_ , namun kali ini yang mengajak adalah Wonwoo, karna ia tahu Mingyu masih dalam perasaan kesal terlihat dari wajah nya yang terlihat masam.

mungkin kalau di ajak 'kencan' Mingyu akan melupakan kejadian tadi pagi, pikir Wonwo.

"Mingyu, kalau kau seperti ini terus aku akan pulang" ujar Wonwoo yang tidak tahan karena sedari tadi Mingyu hanya diam saja, Mingyu hanya menarik nafas dan menghembus kan nya pelan

"baiklah, ayo kita berkencan" ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum lebar pada Wonwoo seraya menggengam tangan Wonwoo, Wonwoo yang merasa lega dan membalas senyuman dari Mingyu

"jadi- kita akan kemana dulu?" tanya Mingyu

"makan" ujar Wonwoo mantap, dan tanpa pikir panjang Mingyu langsung menarik tangan Wonwoo seraya berlari menuju ke restorant yang tidak jauh dari taman tersebut.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo telah sampai di sebuah restorant dan telah memesan beberapa makanan untuk mereka berdua.

di saat mereka masih menunggu makanan tiba, ada seorang yeoja menghampiri mereka berdua, tiba-tiba Wonwoo sangat familiar dengan yeoja tersebut, dan tentu saja Mingyu mengenal nya karna satu kelas dengan yeoja tersebut.

"Tzuyu?" ujar Mingyu sambil menunjuk ke arah Tzuyu yang sedang menghampiri mereka

"hai Mingyu" sapa Tzuyu dan melihat sekilas ke arah Wonwoo yang sedang menatap nya

"hai" balas Mingyu singkat

"ini kekasih mu ya?" tebak Tzuyu dan mendapat kan anggukan dari Mingyu

 _ **'oh ini kekasih yang di maksud Yeri' batin Tzuyu sambil menatap Wonwoo yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Mingyu, dan Tzuyu yang berada di tengah-tengah kedua nya**_

Wonwoo yang mengambil untuk tidak memperduli kan nya hanya memainkan ponsel nya, dan tak selang berapa lama makanan Mingyu dan Wonwoo telah datang, namun Tzuyu masih asik untuk berada di anatara kedua nya

"kalian silahkan makan dulu, aku juga sudah selesai makan, sampai jumpa" ujar Tzuyu dan beranjak dari tempat duduk nya seraya melambaikan tangan.

setelah selesai kegiatan mengisi perut mereka masing-masing, mereka memutuskan untuk ber jalan-jalan di sekitar taman tersebut.

Mingyu yang sedang 'asik' memandangi gadis-gadis _sexy_ di taman tersebut, ia tidak mengetahui bahwa namja di samping seperti nya akan meledak karena merasa cemburu.

"kau melihat apa!?" tanya Wonwoo menatap sinis Mingyu

"ah- aku tidak melihat apa-apa hehe" ujar Mingyu dan langsung fokus menatap ke depan takut mendapat amukan dari Jeon Wonwoo, lalu membuang sembarangan kaleng _soft drink_ yang di pegang nya sedari restorant tadi.

tiba-tiba seoarang namja ber _-eyeliner_ mendatangi Mingyu dan Wonwoo sambil memegang kaleng _soft drink_ yang di minum Mingyu tadi seraya menatap kedua namja yang lebih tinggi di depan nya dengan begitu sinis.

"ini punya kalian kan!?" tanya namja ber _-eyeliner_ tersebut dengan suara meninggi di campur kekesalan, Wonwoo langsung menunjuk ke arah Mingyu, lalu namja ber _-eyeliner_ tersebut langsung menatap ke arah Mingyu dengan sinis nya

"iya itu punya ku, kenapa ya?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada ramah namun namja ber _-eyeliner_ tersebut sebalik nya

"KAU KALAU BUANG SAMPAH JANGAN SEMBARANGAN, DAHI KU SAMPAI MERAH BEGINI KARNA MU!" teriak namja ber _-eyeliner_ tersebut tapat di depan wajah Mingyu, Mingyu hanya memundurkan sedikit kepala nya sambil menutup kedua telinga nya dengan kedua telapak tangan nya karna suara cempreng dari namja ber _-eyeliner_ tersebut dan di ikuti Wonwoo juga yang menutup telinga nya.

"aku minta maaf" ujar Mingyu masih bersikap sopan sambil membungku kan badan nya pada namja tersebut

"kau pikir dengan kau minta maaf dahi ku ini langsung sembuh? begitu?" ujar namja tersebut namun kali ini sedikit mengecil kan volume suara nya

"tapi kan Mingyu sudah minta maaf, kau saja yang berlebihan dasar pendek" ujar Wonwoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan sedikit mengejek namja ber _-eyeliner_ tersebut yang memang pendek

"APA!" teriak namja itu lagi lalu menginjak kuat kaki Wonwoo sehingga Wonwoo meringis kesakitan di buat nya

"Aww~ sakit, kau in!" sontak Wonwoo yang tak terima namja itu berani-beraninya menginjak kaki Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo membalas nya dengan menarik kerah baju namja tersebut hingga namja tersebut sedikit terangkat ke atas, namun namja tersebut juga tidak mau kalah ia lalu menendang ke arah selangkangan Wonwoo dengan lutut nya dan Wonwoo langsung melepaskan namja tersebut, Wonwoo yang bertambah kesakitan sambil memegang bagian selangkangan nya, mungkin sehabis ini ia langsung mengecek 'adik kecil' nya, pikirnya.

Wonwoo masih belum menyerah lalu menyerang namja tersebut dengan mencakar wajah namja tersebut sehingga pipi nya sampai tercetak jelas luka cakaran di pipi namja ber _-eyeliner_ tersebut, namja tersebut memegang pipi kanan nya yang sedikit mengeluar kan darah, Mingyu yang sedari tadi hanya menonton langsung memegang tangan Wonwoo agar tidak terjadi kejadian yang tidak di ingin kan lalu menuntun nya untuk pulang, ternyata Wonwoo bisa se menyeramkan ini jika sedang marah, pikir Mingyu.

sedangkan namja ber-eyeliner tersebut tinggal sendirian dengan kerah baju yang sedikit sobek dan di hadiahi goresan pada pipi mulus nya.

TBC~

yeah udh chapter 12 :') buat yg nebak" siapa sih mantan nya wonu di sini dia muncul si dadang /? yg selama beberapa Mingyu eh minggu maksud nya di gosipin selingkuh sama wonu, karna ada foto pas tahun baru dadang seakan megang tangan wonu dan di situ lah konflik cinta segitiga Mingyu, Wonwoo, Dokyeom bermula tapi udh selesai sih /hamdalah :'v/ yang penasaran sama orang yg berantem ama Mingyu dan Wonwoo kalian tebak aja sendiri hehe /di tabok :'v/

sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semua nya :) maaf kalo ada typo :3

jangan lupa di **REVIEW** , **FOLLOW** dan **FAVORITE** :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Andika Present**

Author :

Uke Nya Mingyu

Title :

First Love And First Kisses

Cast :

\- Kim Mingyu

\- Jeon Wonwoo

Suport Cast :

-Kim Ye Rim

-Chou Tzuyu

-Jeon Jungkook

-and other cast Seventeen's member

Rating :

T+

Genre :

Yaoi, Romance, Drama, School

Life, Hurt/comfort

Length :

Chaptered

Disclamier :

ini 100% ide saya sendiri dengan pemikiran yang di rencanakan /? bila ada kesamaan tempat, tokoh atau pun jalan cerita mungkin hanya kebetulan semata karna saya masih newbie dalam dunia per FF an /apa ini/ jadi maklum kalo berantakan dan alay dalam penulisan nya :D

Summary :

"Hey jangan lari kumohon berhenti"-Mingyu, "Mau apa kau mengikuti ku"-Wonwoo, "Kau bilang aku penjahat?"-Mingyu, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri"-Wonwoo, "Apa kah kau ingin mempermainkan perasaan ku"-Mingyu, "tolong keluarlah Mingyu aku bisa jelaskan semua nya"-Wonwoo

Warning : YAOI!, Shounen-Ai, BL (Boys Love), Don't bash ga suka yaoi? jangan di baca, Not copast, not plagiat,T+.

terimakasih semoga kalian suka ^^

-HAPPY READING-

 _chapter : 13_

.

.

.

.

11:00 AM KST

Seokmin berjalan menuju _lift_ apartement Wonwoo hanya untuk bermain-main sebentar di apartement Wonwoo, dan ia telah sampai du depan pintu ber cat cokelat dan langsung ia memencer _bel_ yang ada di atas samping kanan pintu tersebut.

 _ting tong ting tong!_

 **ckelek~**

pintu tersebut pun terbuka dan menampakan Wonwoo yang terkejut (lagi) karena Seokmin datang lagi ke apartement nya.

"hai~" sapa Seokmin seraya tersenyum pada Wonwoo

"hai juga, silahkan masuk" balas Wonwoo, kemudian mempersilahkan Seokmin untuk masuk

setelah sampai di ruang tamu Wonwoo hendak ingin membuatkan Seokmin minuman dan makanan kecil, namun belum sempat ia pergi Seokmin sudah menahan pergelangan tangan nya lalu ia berdiri menyeimbang kan tubuh nya pada Wonwoo, lalu ia menatao Wonwoo dengan begitu _intens_ membuat jantung Wonwoo berpacu lebih cepat.

lalu Seokmin memeluk tubuh Wonwoo dengan erat, tidak ada penolakan dari Wonwoo, Wonwoo hanya terdiam lidah nya terasa kaku saat ini.

"aku merindukan mu" ujar Seokmin di sela-sela pelukan mereka, namun di sisi lain tampak seorang namja berkulit _tan_ sedang melihat mereka berpelukan dengan mesra nya, ternyata ia adalah Mingyu yang melihat kekasih nya yang telah menghianati cinta nya /hazzekk xD/

Wonwoo melihat jelas keberadaan Mingyu yang ada di dekat ruang tamu tersebut, namun Seokmin tidak menyadari nya karan berbalik di sisi yang lain, tanpa pikir panjang Mingyu langsung meninggal kan tempat tersebut denga perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

Wonwoo langsung melepaskan dengan paksa pelukan tersebut dan ingin mengejar Mingyu agar ia tidak salah paham.

 _"kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"_ gerutu Mingyu seraya berjalan dengan cepat menuju _lift_ ke lantai dasar ingin melupakan kejadian tadi

sesampai nya di lantai dasar Mingyu bergegas ke _basemane_ mengambil mobil nya ingin pergi keluar melepaskan penat nya.

Mingyu memacu kecepatan dengan mobil sport nya masih merasa kesal dengan kejadian tadi memutar ulang kejadian tidak mengenakan tadi.

 **ARGHHH!**

.

.

.

.

Mingyu duduk di bawah pohon rindang di taman yang pernah ia kunjungi bersama Wonwoo, dan saat pikiran nya sedang berkecamuk tiba-tiba seorang namja imut yang tidak ia kenal duduk di samping nya sambil tersenyum.

"sunbae kenapa? perkenal kan nama ku Jeon Jungkook" tanya namja imut yang bernama Jeon Jungkook seraya mengulurkan tangan nya pada Mingyu

"ah- aku tidak apa-apa, aku Kim Mingyu kau bisa memanggil ku Mingyu, aku harus memanggil mu apa?eh tapi kau ini siapa?" elak Mingyu, dan memperkenal kan juga nama nya pada namja yang ada di samping nya seraya membalas salaman tangan dari nya, Mingyu langsung terfikir pada Wonwoo karena marga nya sama

"Jungkook, sunbae tidak kenal aku?" ujar Jungkook, dan Mingyu hanya menggeleng pelan ke arah nya

"aku satu satu sekolah bersama sunbae tapi aku masih kelas XI" ujar Jungkook lagi

"oh~ begitu, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat mu sebelum nya, dan jangan panggil aku sunbae panggil saja hyung atau Mingyu juga bisa" ujar sambil tersenyum pada Jungkook, ia sudah merasa sedikit lega sekarang sedikit terlupakan dengan kejadian tadi

"baik sun- maksud ku hyung, aku selalu menghabis kan waktu ku di ruang musik" ujar Jungkook lagi

"wah~ arti nya kau bisa bermain alat musik, bisa kah nanti kau menyanyikan lagu untuk ku menggunakan gitar _kkkk~_?" tanya Mingyu sambil terkekekekeh

"bisa saja tapi hyung harus menceritakan dulu ada apa dengan hyung? tidak baik memendam suatu masalah walaupun sekecil apapun" ujar Jungkook menampilkan senyum yang membuat nya semakin imut

"kau ingin tau saja hahaha" ujar Mingyu lalu mencubit hidung Jungkook dengan gemas sampai Jungkook meringis kesakitan

"aww~ sakit hyung" Jungkook yang merasa kesakitan Mingyu lantas melepaskan cubitan pada hidung Jungkook yang memerah

"mianhae~ baiklah akan aku ceritakan" ujar Mingyu meminta maaf dan menceritakan masalah nya pada Jungkook

.

.

.

09:00 PM KST

"Mingyu kemana aishh~ apa dia begitu marah padaku?" ujar Wonwoo yang merasa gelisah sendiri karena sejak siang tadi ia tidak melihat Mingyu, dan Mingyu tidak mengangkat telfon dan juga membalas pesan dari nya.

Mingyu tengah berada di rumah Jungkook karena taman tersebut tidak jauh dari rumah Jungkook, Jungkook yang menawari Mingyu untuk mampir ke rumah nya karena di luar sedang hujan lebat dan Mingyu tidak menolak nya, sekedar untuk menghangat kan diri dan minum cokelat panas.

"mana janji mu hmm?" ujar Mingyu yang menagih janji nya, Jungkook hanya mengernyit kan dahi nya

"janji apa?" Jungkook bertanya balik kepada Mingyu

"katamu ingin menyanyi kan lagu menggunakan gitar padaku" ujar Mingyu lagi dan Jungkook langsung memberi senyuman pada Mingyu

"tunggu sebentar" ujar Jungkook lalu pergi ke arah lemari besar di kamar nya dan mengambil gitar nya yang berwarna cokelat muda lalu balik lagi ke Mingyu yang duduk di ranjang nya, Jungkook mulai memetik perlahan gitar yang di pegang nya.

 _ **gipge muldeurin bamhaneureun**_

 _ **tteonaji motan neoui moseubi**_

 _ **jamdeun nareul kkaeugo naseo**_

 _ **dasi ibeul matchugo**_

 _ **saranghae soksagideon**_

 _ **ne moksoriga neoui hyanggiga**_

 _ **maeil gwitgae deullyeoonda**_

 _ **neon eodi inneunde**_

Prok prok prok! /anggap ae tepuk tangan dari Mingyu :/

Jungkook menyelesai kan permainan gitar nya sambil menyanyi dan mendapatkan tepuk tangan dari Mingyu.

"suara mu bagus dan permainan gitar mu" ujar Mingyu memuji Jungkook

"terima kasih hyung" ujar Jungkook seraya tersenyum pada Mingyu

"Jungkook apa aku boleh menginap di sini?" tanya Mingyu sedikit ragu-ragu

"boleh saja" ujar Jungkook lagi

"terima kasih, nanti aku tidur di situ saja" ujar Mingyu sambil menunjuk ke arah _sofa_ yang ada di sudut kamar tersebut

"jangan, hyung tidur saja dengan ku di sini" ujar Jungkook lagi dan menunjuk pada ranjang besar yang ia duduki sekarang bersama Mingyu

"ah- baiklah, maaf merepotkan mu" ujar Mingyu namun ia sedikit tidak enak pada Jungkook karna merepot kan nya

"gwenchana"

.

.

.

.

08:00 AM KST

Mingyu telah kembali ke apartement nya dengan mengajak Jungkook ke apartement nya dan tak lupa Jungkook membawa gitar nya sambil tertawa bersama yang mengekspresikan kedua nya dalam _mood_ yang baik.

namun tidak dengan seorang namja bertubuh tinggi, tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja bertubuh tinggi sedang menyaksikan kedua namja tersebut yang sedang masuk ke dalam apartement dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa di jelaskan.

 **"jadi semalam kau tidak pulang karena ini"**

.

.

.

Wonwoo sedang duduk di _sofa_ ruang tamu nya ia menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

"apa ini balasan mu padaku Mingyu?" Wonwoo yang terus berkutat dengan pikiran-pikiran kacau nya tiba-tiba meneteskan air matanya

 **ting tong ting tong!**

dan seseorang memencet bel apartement Wonwoo, Wonwoo langsung menyeka sisa-sisa air mata nya menggunakan telapak tangan nya.

 **cklek!**

pintu tersebut terbuka menampilkan kedua namja yang ia lihat tadi, Wonwoo harus meredam amarah nya sekarang. kenapa sekarang Mingyu tumben sekali memencet bel bukan nya ia tau _password_ apartement nya, pikir Wonwoo.

"hyung" panggil Mingyu namun Wonwoo tidak menjawab nya

"…"

"kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Mingyu lagi dan ingin menghapus jejak air mata Wonwoo, namun Wonwoo segera menangkis nya

"untuk apa kau kemari dan membawa selingkuhan mu ini!" ujar Wonwoo dengan nada yang tidak biasa nya dan menatap sekilas ke arah Jungkook dengan tajam, Jungkook hanya membulat kan matanya terkejut

"dia bukan selingkuhan ku" elak Mingyu, ia harus men jelaskan semua pada Wonwoo agar tidak salah paham

"iya, aku dan Mingyu hyung hanya berteman saja tidak ada apa-apa" kali ini Jungkook yang memberi penjelasan kepada Wonwoo

"oh berteman ya? apa berteman harus se intim itu?" ujar Wonwoo dengan nada mengejek pada kedua nya

"hyung kau terlalu egois, bahkan kau dan Seokmin sampai ber pelukan apakah itu hanya sekedar teman?" ujar Mingyu dan mengingat kan kembali kejadian kemarin

"ayo Jungkook kita pergi saja, tadi nya aku berniat baik kemari namun niat baik itu tidak di hargai!" ujar Mingyu lagi lalu menarik tangan Jungkook untuk segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Wonwoo hanya menatap punggung kedua namja tersebut yang sudah menjauh dengan mata sayu.

TBC ~

terua backsound nya **"kamu berbohong aku pun percaya, kamu lukai ku tak perduli, coba kau fikir dimana ada cinta seperti ini…kau tinggal kan aku ku tetap di sini kau dengan yang lain ku tetap setia tak usah tanya kenapa aku cuma punya hati"**

tuh kan jadi baper beneran :" miming yg tabah yeth, tapi tenang aja kok kuki ga akan ada apa" sama miming woles ae :v dan big thanks untuk semua nya mungkin kalian udah bosen denger kata" ini dari author tapi ya gitulah author gatau lagi mo bilang apa lagi hehe.

oia THIS VALENTINE author bakal publish ff Meanie baru judul nya IS YOU, oneshoot genre nya drama romance dan bakal ada cinta segita. kapan? COMING SOON before Valentine.

sedikit bocoran nya jadi disini Wonwoo mau ngungkapin gitu perasaan nya sama Mingyu yg sejak SMA dia pendam dan dia mau nyatain nya pas di hari Valentine tapi mucul lah 'seseorang' ini di tunggu aja terimakasih 3

jangan lupa di **REVIEW** , **FOLLOW** dan **FAVORITE** :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Andika Present**

Author :

ANDKAXX

Title :

First Love And First Kisses

Cast :

\- Kim Mingyu

\- Jeon Wonwoo

Suport Cast :

-Kim Ye Rim

-Chou Tzuyu

-Jeon Jungkook

-and other cast Seventeen's member

Rating :

T+

Genre :

Yaoi, Romance, Drama, School

Life, Hurt/comfort

Length :

Chaptered

Disclamier :

ini 100% ide saya sendiri dengan pemikiran yang di rencanakan /? bila ada kesamaan tempat, tokoh atau pun jalan cerita mungkin hanya kebetulan semata karna saya masih newbie dalam dunia per FF an /apa ini/ jadi maklum kalo berantakan dan alay dalam penulisan nya :D

Summary :

"Hey jangan lari kumohon berhenti"-Mingyu, "Mau apa kau mengikuti ku"-Wonwoo, "Kau bilang aku penjahat?"-Mingyu, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri"-Wonwoo, "Apa kah kau ingin mempermainkan perasaan ku"-Wonwoo, "tolong keluarlah Wonwoo aku bisa jelaskan semua nya"-Mingyu

Warning : YAOI!, Shounen-Ai, BL (Boys Love), Don't bash ga suka yaoi? jangan di baca, Not copast, not plagiat,T+.

terimakasih semoga kalian suka ^^

-HAPPY READING-

 _chapter : 14_

.

.

.

.

12:00 AM KST

Jungkook dan Mingyu sedang berada di balkon apartement Mingyu sambil ber kutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"hyung kenapa tadi kita pulang bukan nya kau ingin menyelesai kan masalah mu?" ujar Jungkook yang membuka obrolan duluan

"begini, Wonwoo itu tadi dalam keadaan emosi jika tadi aku tidak membawa mu pergi aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi, kau tau beberapa hari lalu ia berkelahi dengan seoarang namja karna masalah kecil dan dia berubah menakut kan jika sedang marah" ujar Mingyu panjang pada Jungkook yang menyimak penjelasan dari Mingyu

"hyung se ekor macan pun akan ter jinakan, hyung mengerti kan maksud ku?" ujar Jungkook dengan ekspresi yang lucu

"kau menyamakan Wonwoo dengan macan maksud mu?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengernyit kan dahi, Jungkook hanya menatap malas kepada Mingyu

.

.

.

.

3 _day later_

setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu Wonwoo tidak lagi melihat Mingyu lagi di apartement nya atau datang ke apartement nya sendiri, Wonwoo masih dengan ego nya yang tinggi tidak ingin menghubungi Mingyu duluan walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia rindu sekali pada namja jangkung tersebut.

 **ini hari ketiga aku tanpa mu seperti ada yang berbeda di hari-hari ku, aku mulai membutuh kan keberadaan mu di sisi ku**

.

.

seorang namja imut sedang bersiap-siap untuk mandi ia adalah Jungkook yang berada di apartement Mingyu, Mingyu meminta tolong pada nya untuk menginap beberapa hari di aprtement nya karena Mingyu harus mengurus tentang masuk _universitas_ , dan juga sekalian ia mengurus anjing Mingyu dan merawat nya selagi tuan nya sedang pergi.

 **ting tong ting tong!**

Jungkook mendengar suara bel dari arah luar, dan langsung ia menunda mandi nya lalu mengambil handuk dan melingkar kan nya pada pinggang nya tanpa menggunakan atasan.

 **cklek!**

Wonwoo kaget melihat Jungkook yang hanya menggunakan handuk dan bertelanjang dada, pikiran nya sudah mulai kemana-mana.

"kau melakukan apa dengan Mingyu di dalam!?" ujar Wonwoo sedikit membentak pada Jungkook

"huh! aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Mingyu hyung" ujar Jungkook, lalu Wonwoo langsung masuk ke dalam apartement Mingyu dengan tergesa-gesa dan mencari keberadaan Mingyu namun nihil

"mana Mingyu!" ujar Wonwoo dengan nada emosi

"hyung kau duduk dulu nanti aku jelaskan" ujar Jungkook lembut dan Wonwoo pun menuruti nya dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di dapur tersebut

"cepat jelaskan" ujar Wonwoo

"jadi Mingyu hyung sedang ada urusan dengan sekolah nya dan sudah tiga hari ini dia belum kembali jadi aku diminta untuk menginap dan juga menjaga Michi, dan tadi itu aku sedang mau mandi namun karena aku mendengar suara bel jadi aku keluar" ujar Jungkook menjelaskan pada Wonwoo yang hanya mengangguk-nganguk pelan

"Mingyu kemana?" tanya Wonwoo, Jungkook hanya membalas dengan menaikan kedua bahu nya

"baiklah, kau mandi saja dulu kau sangat bau" ujar Wonwoo dan seakan menutup hidung nya dengan jarinya

"aku tidak bau hyung" ujar Jungkook sambil mem _pout_ kan bibir nya lucu lalu beranjak dari duduk nya dan pergi ke arah kamar mandi

.

.

.

setelah beberapa saat Jungkook telah ber pakaian rapi dan menuju ke ruang tamu untuk tidur-tiduran sambil menonton acara kesukaan nya upin ipin /?

dan ia melihat masih ada Wonwoo sedang duduk di _sofa_ tersebut sambil memainkan ponsel nya.

"Wonwoo hyung" panggil Jungkook lalu Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Jungkook

"apa" jawab Wonwoo dengan cuek

"hyung belum pulang?" tanya Jungkook dan duduk di samping Wonwoo

"kau mengusir ku" ujar Wonwoo sambil menatap sinis pada Jungkook

"ah tidak-tidak" ujar Jungkook seraya menggeleng kan kepala nya, dan Wonwoo hanya mendengus lalu melanjutkan memainkan ponsel nya

"pantas Mingyu hyung takut galak begini juga" guman Jungkook, dan di dengar oleh Wonwoo

"siapa yang galak huh!?" bentak Wonwoo lagi pada Jungkook

"maaf hyung" ujar Jungkook meminta maaf seraya menunduk pada Wonwoo

"kookie apa kau menyukai Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada ramah kali ini

"kookie?" ulang Jungkook, Wonwoo yang menyebut nama nya dengan lucu

"iya aku memanggil mu kookie saja biar lebih akrab" ujar Wonwoo dan mendadak menjadi ramah pada Jungkook

"aww~ manis sekali, ternyata Wonwoo hyung bisa manis juga _kkkk~_ " goda nya pada Wonwoo

"jangan lupakan pertanyaan ku tadi" ujar Wonwoo sambil menatap Jungkook

"baiklah, aku tidak menyukai Mingyu hyung tapi-" potong Jungkook, membuat Wonwoo penasaran "tapi Mingyu hyung itu sangat tampan _kkkk~_ " lanjut Jungkook dan sukses membuat Wonwoo mem bulatkan mata nya

"tapi jujur aku tidak menyukai nya, aku menyukai orang lain hehe" ujar Jungkook lagi dan Wonwoo sudah bisa bernafas lega

"bagus lah" ujar Wonwoo dengan perasaan lega nya

tiba-tiba Jungkook merasa ponsel nya bergetar lalu mengambil nya di saku celana nya lalu mengangkat telfon tersebut.

'halo tae tae hyung ada apa?'

'…'

'iya kenapa?'

'…'

'ah tentu, jam berapa?'

'…'

'bisa bisa hyung'

'…'

'sampai jumpa'

Jungkook menutup telfon tersebut dengan wajah yang begitu senang, Wonwoo melihat nya jadi bingung.

"dari kekasih mu ya?" tanya Wonwoo

"hyung mau tau saja inu urusan anak muda hehe" ujar Jungkook dan tertawa mengejek pada Wonwoo

"kau pikir aku ini sudah tua apa" ujar Wonwoo sambil mem _pout_ kan bibir nya

"aku ingin pergi dulu bye hyung~ oh iya kau disini tidak sendirian ada Michi di kamar Mingyu hyung" ujar Jungkook dan beranjak dari _sofa_ lalu pergi menuju ke arah pintu

"APA!?" pekik Wonwoo, dan darI arah luar Jungkook hanya tertawa mendengar pekikan dari Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

05:00 PM KST

 **cklek!**

seseorang membuka pintu aprtement Mingyu dan ternyata ia adalah pemilik apartement tersebut, dan saat menuju ke ruang tamu ia melihat kekasih nya sedang tidur dengam pulas nya di _sofa_ panjang di ruang tamu tersebut lalu ia menghampiri nya dan menggendong nya ala _bridal style_ menuju ke kamar nya.

"nghhh~"

dan saat ia membawa Wonwoo menuju kamar nya Wonwoo menggeliat namun ia tidak terbangun dari tidur nya, setelah sampai di ranjang besar Mingyu, Mingyu menaruh tubuh Wonwoo perlahan-lahan agar ia tidak terbangun dan menyelimut kan tubuh Wonwoo dengan selimut tebal yang berada di ranjang tersebut, Mingyu mendekatkan wajah nya pada dahi Wonwoo seraya mengangkat poni Wonwoo lalu menecup nya sekilas.

"I miss you" guman Mingyu tepat di depan wajah Wonwoo

.

"hoam~" Wonwoo menguap dan meregangkan otot-otot nya setelah bangun dari tidur nyenyak nya namun ia merasa bingung kenapa ia berada di ranjang Mingyu

"huh! kenapa aku berada di sini?" ujar Wonwoo lalu melihat ke sekeliling nya dan di bawah sana ada anjing Mingyu masih tertidur pulas, dan tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Mingyu, berdiri seoarang namja jangkung dengan hanya memakai handuk di pinggang nya karena ia telah selesai dengan aktivitas mandi nya.

Wonwoo hanya menatap Mingyu tanpa berkedip karena ini pertama kali nya ia melihat Mingyu bertelanjang dada yang membuat nya semakin _sexy_ di mata Wonwoo.

"kenapa menatap ku seperti itu _eoh_? kau tergoda?" ujar Mingyu dengan menggoda Wonwoo sambil mendekat ke arah nya, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya mundur ke belakang namun sudah tidak ada sisi di kedua nya dan jarak kedua nya hanya beberapa senti saja Mingyu mengeluarkan senyum menggelikan nya tapat di wajah Wonwoo.

"hahaha kau terlihat sangat tegang" ujar Mingyu dan perlahan turun dari ranjang lalu menuju ke lemari besar yang tak jauh dari tempat nya tadi, Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas nya dengan lega.

namun Wonwoo tidak bisa beralih menatap pada Mingyu yang sedang memilih pakaian yang ingin ia pakai.

"kau ingin melihat aku berganti baju hm?" ujar Mingyu sambil menatap pada Wonwoo

"a-aniya" ujar Wonwoo seraya menggeleng kepala nya lalu membungkus tubuh nya dengan selimut dengan wajah merah padam.

dan saat sudah selesai mengenakan baju Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo yang masih menutupi selimut dan perlahan membuka nya ia jelas melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi Wonwoo membuat nya gemas sendiri.

setelah itu Mingyu langsung menidih tubuh Wonwoo namun tubuh Mingyu di topang nya dengan kedua tangan nya sambil menatap lekat mata indah Wonwoo, posisi mereka saat ini Wonwoo berada di bawah dan Mingyu berada di atas.

"sudah lama aku tidak merasakan bibir mu" ujar Mingyu seraya tangan yang satu nya mengusap pelan pipi Wonwoo, semburat merah di pipi Wonwoo semakin jelas terlihat.

"nghhh~" desah Wonwoo saat kedua bibir tersebut bertemu, Mingyu perlahan melumat bibir manis Wonwoo, Wonwoo sudah berani dan mulai membuka mulut nya sehingga lidah Mingyu bisa menerobos masuk, Wonwoo tidak mau kalah dan ia membalas ciuman 'nakal' Mingyu

"hmpph~" Wonwoo kembali mendesah dan itu membuat Mingyu semakin gencar melumat bibir Wonwoo hingga Wonwoo hampir kehabisan nafas dan Mingyu melepas ciuman mereka dengan benang saliva di kedua nya, lalu ia beranjak ke leher jenjang Wonwoo lalu mencetak beberaba kissmark di sana, dan ia kembali mencium bibir Wonwoo, namun kali ini Wonwoo yang berada di atas dan membalas lumatan-lumatan dari Mingyu, kemudian Mingyu membalikan posisi nya yang berada di atas dan perlahan tapi pasti ia membuka _T-shirt_ yang di pakai Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo hanya mengenakan celana jins nya Mingyu langsung melumat _nipple pink_ kecoklatan Wonwoo yang membuat pemilik nya mendesah tidak karuan, merasa sudah mendapat lampu hijau dari Wonwoo, Mingyu langsung membuka baju yang ia kenakan dan melanjutkan aktivitas panas mereka.

skip~ /gatau mungkin ini udah rate M xD mereka ga sadar kalo masih ada Michi si situ tapi wtf lah :'v/

selesai dengan 'aktivitas' mereka tadi Mingyu dan Wonwoo duduk di _sofa_ ruang tamu Mingyu dengan posisi kepala Wonwoo berada di paha Mingyu karena jika Wonwoo duduk masih terasa sedikit perih.

"apa masih sakit?" tanya Mingyu seraya mengelus rambut Wonwoo

"tidak terlalu" ujar Wonwoo pelan

"kau sudah makan?" tanya Mingyu lagi, Wonwoo hanya menggeleng pelan

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku beli makanan dulu kau tunggu di sini sebentar ya?" ujar Mingyu lalu Wonwoo beranjak dari berbaring nya dan duduk walaupun masih terasa perih

"tapi jangan lama ya" rajuk Wonwoo

"iya _princess_ " ujar Mingyu dengan memanggil nya 'princess' seraya mengacak rambut Wonwoo, lalu beranjak dan segera pergi

"sekali lagi kau panggi aku seperti itu akan ku bunuh kau!" ancam Wonwoo

"dah~ _princess_ "

"MINGYU!"

 **Cklek!**

Wonwoo mendengar pintu apartement Mingyu terbuka dan ia berpikir bahwa itu Mingyu ternyata yang di balik pintu adalah Jungkook, dan Jungkook melihat Wonwoo yang berbaring di sofa sambil meonton tv.

"eh hyung ku kira kau sudah pulang" ujar Jungkook dan duduk di salah satu kursi, Wonwoo tidak membalas nya dan hanya menatap Jungkook

"Mingyu sudah pulang jadi kau tidak perlu menginap di sini lagi" ujar Wonwoo yang sedikit ketus

"iya hyung" ujar Jungkook singkat yang sedang bermain-main dengan ponsel nya

setelah beberapa saat Mingyu sudah tiba dengan membawa beberapa kantong plastik di tangan nya.

"wahh ada Jungkook" ujar Mingyu lalu menaruh kantong plastik tersebut di meja ruang tamu tersebut

"hyung membeli makanan?" tanya Jungkook dan Mingyu hanya menganguk pelan

"ayo kita makan, kebetulan aku membeli cukup banyak, seperti nya kalian sudah akrab" tawar Mingyu dan Jungkook segera duduk di bahwa lantai dan membantu Mingyu untuk membuka bungkusan yang banyak tersebut

"siapa bilang, ahh~" rintih Wonwoo saat ingin duduk di lantai bersama Mingyu dan Jungkook, dan Mingyu segera membantu kekasih nya untuk duduk di lantai, lalu Jungkook tanpa sengaja melihat di leher Wonwoo yang penuh bercak ke merahan

"eh- Wonwoo hyung leher mu kenapa?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada polos nya

"eummm-" Wonwoo yang sibuk mencari-cari alasan yang masuk akal dengan cepat Mingyu segera memotong pembicaraan tersebut

"ayo kita makan nanti keburu dingin makanan nya" ujar Mingyu mempersilah kan makan, dan Jungkook menyumpitkan beberapa jenis makanan ke mangkok nya dan mereka makan bersama-sama dengan lahap nya.

TBC~

Ch 14 Wonu cowo emo yang ke gadisan /? udh ga perawan lagi :v sumpah kek nya ini ff makin absurd aja, _see u next chapter thx for all_.

oia summary nya sedikit di ganti setelah di renungkan bersama /? biar lebih cocok gitu ntar

jangan lupa di **REVIEW** , **FOLLOW** dan **FAVORITE** :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Andika Present**

Author :

ANDKAXX

Title :

First Love And First Kisses

Cast :

\- Kim Mingyu

\- Jeon Wonwoo

Suport Cast :

-Kim Ye Rim

-Chou Tzuyu

-Jeon Jungkook

-and other cast Seventeen's member

Rating :

T+

Genre :

Yaoi, Romance, Drama, School

Life, Hurt/comfort

Length :

Chaptered

Disclamier :

ini 100% ide saya sendiri dengan pemikiran yang di rencanakan /? bila ada kesamaan tempat, tokoh atau pun jalan cerita mungkin hanya kebetulan semata karna saya masih newbie dalam dunia per FF an /apa ini/ jadi maklum kalo berantakan dan alay dalam penulisan nya :D

Summary :

"Hey jangan lari kumohon berhenti"-Mingyu, "Mau apa kau mengikuti ku"-Wonwoo, "Kau bilang aku penjahat?"-Mingyu, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri"-Wonwoo, "Apa kah kau ingin mempermainkan perasaan ku"-Wonwoo, "tolong keluarlah Wonwoo aku bisa jelaskan semua nya"-Mingyu

Warning : YAOI!, Shounen-Ai, BL (Boys Love), Don't bash ga suka yaoi? jangan di baca, Not copast, not plagiat,T+.

terimakasih semoga kalian suka ^^

-HAPPY READING-

 _chapter : 15_

.

.

.

.

10:00 PM KST

saat Wonwoo ingin bersiap-siap tidur ia mendengar suara bel dari arah luar yang membuat nya sedikit terganggu, tidak mungkin itu Mingyu jika pun Mingyu pasti ia akan langsung masuk, pikirnya.

lalu ia melangkah ke pintu untuk membuka tamu tak di undang tersebut.

 **Ckelek!**

Wonwoo terpaku melihat siapa sosok yang datang ia adalah Lee Seokmin.

"boleh ku masuk?" tanya Seokmin dengan ramah, Wonwoo tidak membalas nya namun memberi isyarat 'silahkan masuk' dengan tangan nya

"terima kasih" ujar Seokmin seraya membungkuk pada Wonwoo lalu ia duduk di kursi _sofa_ yang ada di ruang tamu tersebut

"mau apa kau kemari selarut ini?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada ketus

"apa aku menggangu mu?" ujar Seokmin yang masih bersikap ramah

"tidak juga" ujar Wonwoo singkat

"hyung apa kau benar-benar mencintai nya?" ujar Seokmin lagi

"Mingyu maksud mu?" tebak Wonwoo, dan Seokmin hanya mengangguk

"kalau aku tidak mencintai nya tidak mungkin aku mau menerima nya sebagai kekasih ku" jawab Wonwoo dengan nada datar pada Seokmin

"tapi aku masih mencintai mu" ujar Seokmin yang membuat Wonwoo menatap nya dengan tajam

"kalau kau mencintai ku dulu kau tidak akan tega meninggalkan ku, dan sekarang aku sudah mempunyai Mingyu yang mencintai ku tulus" ujar Wonwoo panjang sambil menatap ke arah lain tanpa melirik nya

"baik, aku tau aku salah tapi bisakah aku memperbaiki semua nya dan memulai kembali dengan mu?" ujar Seokmin, dan Wonwoo kembali menatap nya tajam

"kau gila!" tegas Wonwoo, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk nya

"aku gila karena mu hyung" jawab Seokmin dan beranjak juga dari tempat duduk nya

"maaf aku lelah ingin istirahat" ujar Wonwoo sambil memblakangi Seokmin

"baiklah" ujar Seokmin lalu melangkah keluar dari apartement Wonwoo dengan raut wajah kecewa nya lalu meninggalkan apartement tersebut.

.

.

.

.

08:00 AM KST

Wonwoo di pagi hari tengah sibuk membersihkan apartement nya karena ia tidak suka jika mwlihat apartement nya berantakan, selesai ia membereskan semua nya ia berniat ingin membuat sereal dan ia pun menuju _kitchen set_ nya dan mengambil sereal dan juga susu di lemari es nya tak lupa ia mengambil mangkok.

saat ingin menuangkan susu di mangkok yang sudah berisi sereal tersebut ia di kagetkan oleh seseorang yang memeluk nya dari belakang (read:backhug) ternyata seseorang itu adalah Mingyu kekasih nya.

"selamat pagi sayang" ujar Mingyu seraya mengendus leher Wonwoo

"kau mengaget kan aku" ujar Wonwoo yang masih tetap di posisi mereka

"Mingyu geli~" ujar Wonwoo yang merasa geli karena Mingyu mengendus dan sesekali meniup nya pelan, dan terpaksa ia melepaskan nya, Wonwoo pun duduk di kursi meja makan yang tak jauh dari tempat nya tadi dan di ikuti Mingyu yang duduk di depan nya sambil menatap nya sambil memakan sereal nya

"jangan menatap ku seperti itu" ujar Wonwoo yang merasa malu jika di tatap seperti itu

"kau semakin manis jika seperti ini" ujar Mingyu sambil menopang tengkuk nya dengan kedua tangan nya

"jangan menggoda ku, oh iya kau kemana tiga hari lalu?" tanya Wonwoo karena ia belum sempat menanyakan nya, terlihat Mingyu yang tiba-tiba bingung ingin menjawab apa

"ah a-ku mengurus masuk _universitas_ ku jadi aku sedikit sibuk maaf jika tidak memberi mu kabar" ujar Mingyu seraya mengambik kedua tangan Wonwoo dan mengenggam nya

"benarkah? kau akan masuk dimana?" tanya Wonwoo dengan ekspresi bahagia nya

"mungkin aku akan masuk di universitas sama dengan mu" balasnya

"aku senang mendengar nya" ujar Wonwoo yang terlihat dari senyum cerah nya

 _ **'maafkan aku hyung'**_

.

.

.

.

12:00 PM KST

seorang pemuda blasteran terlihat lewat di _lobby_ aprtement dan ia menuju ke _lift_ , siapa lagi kalau bukan Vernon ia ingin berkunjung ke apartement Wonwoo karena cukup lama ia tidak bertemu dengan nya setelah awal musim dingin karna namja bule tersebut sedang berlibur di Amerika.

setelah sampai tempat di pintu apartement Wonwoo ia langsung memencet bel.

 **Ting tong ting tong!**

tak selang berapa lama sang pemilik apartement di kejutkan dengan kehadiran Vernon.

"Vernon!" sontak Wonwoo dan langsung memeluk erat namja di depan nya

"h-hyung kau mau membunuh ku?" gurau Vernon yang sedikit terbatuk-batuk atas pelukan erat nya, Wonwoo langsung melepaskan pelukan nya

"hehe maaf, kau tidak membawa kan sesuatu untuk ku?" tanya Wonwoo dengan senyum nya

"tentu ada" ujar Vernon lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam ransel yang ia kenakan

"ini" ujar Vernon lagi dan menunjukan nya di hadapan Wonwoo itu adalah sebuah gelang dengan ukiran khas

"apa ini?" tanya Wonwoo dengan bingung sambil mengambil gelang tersebut dan menatap nya

"konon katanya gelang tersebut bisa membuat kau dan Mingyu bisa bertahan lama" ujar Vernon dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk paham

"tapi kudengar kau menyukai ku?" ujar Wonwoo polos dan pipi Vernon langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah muda tanda ia sedang malu

"ah- itu kan dulu dan sekarang aku juga sudah mempunyai kekasih" ujar Vernon sedikit malu-malu

"benarkah _kkkk~_ " gurau Wonwoo yang menggoda Vernon

"hyung jangan menggoda ku nanti kekasih ku akan marah" ujar Vernon lagi masih dengan semburat nya

"kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Wonwoo seraya menaikan satu alis nya Vernon membalas nya dengan mengangguk dengan semangat

"ah tapi kau tau darimana aku dan Mingyu berpacaran?" tanya nya lagi

"dari Yeri" jawabnya singkat

"baiklah ayo masuk kita mengobrol di dalam saja" ujar Wonwoo mempersilah kan Vernon untuk masuk karena sedari tadi mereka berbincang di depan pintu apartement Wonwoo, dengan senang hati Vernon mengiya kan permintaan Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

07:00 PM KST

Mingyu berdiri di balkon apartement nya sambil menghirup udara malam dari balkon apartement nya pikiran nya tidak karuan sekarang memutar ulang kejadian beberapa waktu lalu di rumah orangtua nya.

 _*Flashback on_

"Mingyu, _appa_ tidak mau tau kau tetap harus kuliah di london!" ujar pria parubaya tersebut dengan nada cukup tinggi

"tapi aku tidak mau aku ingin di kuliah di korea" ujar Mingyu membantah perkataan ayah nya tersebut, sedangkan ibu nya hanya menyaksikan kedua nya yang tengah berdebat

"lihat dia sudah mulai membantah ku" ujar pada yang sedari tadi diam saja

"iya Mingyu mungkin appa mu betul agar kau dapat pendidikan yang lebih baik di sana" kini yang angkat bicara

"tapi ibu-" ujar Mingyu pada _eomma_ nya

"pokok nya kau harus siap nanti ada yang mengurus keberangkatan mu ke london!" ujar , Mingyu hanya terdiam sampai beranjak dan menghampiri anak nya dan mengusap pelan bahu Mingyu

"ikuti saja apa kata nya" ujar sedikit berbisik pada Mingyu

 _*Flashback off_

setelah bergelut dengan pikiran nya Mingyu menutuskan untuk menghampiri Wonwoo di apartement nya semoga ia ada di apartement nya, pikir Mingyu.

Mingyu memasuki apartement milik Wonwoo dan benar saja ia melihat Wonwoo yang sedang berdiri sendiri di apartement nya, langsung saja Mingyu menghampiri nya secara diam-diam lalu memeluk kekasih nya dari belakang hingga membuat Wonwoo terkejut.

"hei! kau sedang apa?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengeratkan pelukan nya pada pinggang Wonwoo

"ah- aku sedang tidak apa-apa" ujar Wonwoo sambil menatap ke arah jalanan yang tengah ramai

"kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Mingyu lagi

"iya aku sudah makan, kau kenapa?" ujar Wonwoo lalu membalikan badan nya berhadapan dengan Mingyu, namun Mingyu tidak membalas nya ia hanya tersenyum di depan Wonwoo

"hyung-" ujar Mingyu seraya mengusak pelan rambut Wonwoo

"bagaimana jika seandainya kita berpisah?" ujar Mingyu, sepersekian detik kemudian Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahi nya bingung dengan apa yang barusan di katakan Mingyu

"maksudmu?" ujar Wonwoo yang tengah mencerna kalimat Mingyu barusan

 **Ting tong ting tong!**

tiba-tiba ada yang memencet bel apartement Wonwoo dan pembicaraan mereka pun terpaksa terpotong, dan terpaksa Mingyu melepaskan pelukan nya karena Wonwoo ingin membuka kan pintu, Mingyu hanya menatap sendu ke punggung Wonwoo yang sudah menjauh.

TBC~

maaf semua nya author jarang updatr dan masih ngutang ff sebenarnya tuh ff udh jadi tapi udh lewat valentine :v author lagi sibuk soal nya mau ngurusin acara ultah sweet seventeen yang tinggal 12hari lagi dan author jga mo UN soal nya udh kelas 12 huhu tapi makasih udh ada yg mau baca :*

chapter depan ff ini udh end dan ada surpise

jangan lupa di **REVIEW** , **FOLLOW** dan **FAVORITE** :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Andika Present**

Author :

ANDKAXX

Title :

First Love And First Kisses

Cast :

\- Kim Mingyu

\- Jeon Wonwoo

Suport Cast :

-Kim Ye Rim

-Chou Tzuyu

-Jeon Jungkook

-and other cast Seventeen's member

Rating :

T+

Genre :

Yaoi, Romance, Drama, School

Life, Hurt/comfort

Length :

Chaptered

Disclamier :

ini 100% ide saya sendiri dengan pemikiran yang di rencanakan /? bila ada kesamaan tempat, tokoh atau pun jalan cerita mungkin hanya kebetulan semata karna saya masih newbie dalam dunia per FF an /apa ini/ jadi maklum kalo berantakan dan alay dalam penulisan nya :D

Summary :

"Hey jangan lari kumohon berhenti"-Mingyu, "Mau apa kau mengikuti ku"-Wonwoo, "Kau bilang aku penjahat?"-Mingyu, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri"-Wonwoo, "Apa kah kau ingin mempermainkan perasaan ku"-Wonwoo "tolong keluarlah Wonwoo aku bisa jelaskan semua nya"-Mingyu

Warning : YAOI!, Shounen-Ai, BL (Boys Love), Don't bash ga suka yaoi? jangan di baca, Not copast, not plagiat,T+.

terimakasih semoga kalian suka ^^

-HAPPY READING-

 _chapter : 16_

.

.

.

.

08:45 AM KST

Mingyu duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari dapur nya ia tengah sarapan sekarang sebelum melakukan aktivitas nya tiba-tiba ia mendpatkan telepon dari ayah nya, Mingyu pun segera mengangkat nya.

"halo, appa?"-Mingyu

"Mingyu barang-barang mu sudah di persiapkan dan kebutuhan lain nya untuk kau berangkat ke london, kau bersiaplah"

Mingyu terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menjawab perkataan ayah nya.

"baiklah~"

Mingyu menjawab nya dengan lirih sebelum menutup telepon tersebut.

.

.

.

.

11:00 AM KST

Yeri sedang di apartement kakak nya yaitu Wonwoo, tumben sekali Yeri berada di apartement nya, pikirnya.

Yeri yang sedang duduk di _sofa_ ruang tamu hanya menyaksikan acara di televisi tersebut dan Wonwoo menghampiri nya lalu duduk di sebelah Yeri.

"tumben sekali kau datang kemari" ujar Wonwoo ber basa-basi

"hahaha" Yeri hanya membalas nya dengan tertawa yang menurut Wonwoo tidak ada yang lucu

"kenapa tertawa? apakah ada yang lucu?" tanya Wonwoo sambil mengernyitkan dahi nya, Yeri hanya menggeleng pelan

"oppa, bagaimana jika kau dan Mingyu berpisah?" ujar Yeri yang membuat Wonwoo tersentak

"huh? kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Wonwoo lagi tanpa membalas pertanyaan Yeri sebelumnya

"apa kau tidak apa-apa nanti?" tanya Yeri yang membuat Wonwoo semakin merasa gelisah

"kenapa kau berkata seperti ini? Mingyu juga mengatakan hal yang sama beberapa hari lalu, memang nya ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa di jelaskan

"tidak ada apa-apa oppa, aku pulang dulu ya? aku ada janji dengan teman ku" ujar Yeri ber pamitan pada kakak nya tersebut sebelum ia meninggalkan apartement tersebut

.

.

.

sesampai nya di _lobby_ apartement Yeri mendaptkan telepon dari seseorang, dan seseorang itu adalah Mingyu.

"halo Mingyu?"-Yeri

"Yeri apa kau dari apartement Wonwoo?"-Mingyu

"iya aku dari apartement nya, terus apakah kau jadi ke london?"-Yeri

"iya, aku jadi ke london semua nya sudah di persiapkan"-Mingyu

"ohh~ begitu, aku ia bisa mengerti tentang ini aku tau ini berat untuk kalian berdua"-Yeri

"terima kasih sebelum nya Yeri, aku akan menjelaskan semua ini nanti malam kepada nya"-Mingyu

"iya, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa kepada kalian"-Yeri

"semoga saja, sudah dulu ya Yeri?"-Mingyu

"iya, semangat!"-Yeri

setelah menutup telepon tersebut Yeri melanjutkan langkah keluar dari _lobby_ tersebut, tiba-tiba ada yang menahan lengan Yeri cukup kuat setelah Yeri berbalik ternyata itu Tzuyu, Yeri kaget kenapa Tzuyu berada di sini.

"Mingyu pergi ke london!? apa maksud nya ini" ujar Tzuyu dengan nada cukup tinggi, karena sedari tadi Tzuyu sudah membuntuti Yeri dan mendengar percakapan nya bersama Mingyu

"lepas!" perintah Yeri dan Tzuyu segera melepaskan nya

"jawab pertanyaan ku tadi" ujar Tzuyu yang sudah cukup tenang namun menatap Yeri dengan tajam

"iya! Mingyu pergi ke london untuk kuliah! kenapa kau senang sekarang?" ujar Yeri sedikit mem bentak, Tzuyu yang mendegar nya terkejut

"APA! jadi Mingyu akan pergi ke london untuk kuliah?" ujar Tzuyu dengan wajah terkejut nya

"kau tidak tuli kan Tzuyu _-ssi_?"

"aku memang senang jika mereka berpisah tapi jika Mingyu pergi ke london itu sama saja aku tidak bisa mendapatkan nya" ujar Tzuyu dan Yeri yang mendengar nya merasa yeoja cantik di depan nya saat ini _phsyco_

"kurasa kau sudah gila!" ujar Yeri lantang lalu ia oun pergi dari lobby tersebut, sedangkan Tzuyu masih terdiam di tempat nya.

.

.

.

.

07:00 PM KST

Mingyu sekarang berada di balkon apartement Wonwoo ia sedang melihat dengan pandangan kosong ke depan perasaan nya begitu kalut sekarang, sedangkan Wonwoo masih ada di kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan mandi nya Wonwoo sudah tau jika ada Mingyu karena sebelum ia pergi mandi ia melihat Mingyu dan menyuruh nya tunggu sebentar di balkon.

 **Greb!**

tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk Mingyu dari belakang ternyata itu Wonwoo yang sudah selesai dengan urusan mandi nya terlihat dari rambut nya yang masih setengah basah.

namun aneh nya Mingyu melepaskan pelukan Wonwoo dari pinggang nya dan berbalik untuk menatap Wonwoo dan mensejajarkan tinggi kedua nya itu membuat Wonwoo mengernyit kan dahi nya,

Mingyu menghela nafas sebentar.

"terimakasih untuk semua waktu yang sangat berkesan yang kau berikan untuk ku selama ini" ucap Mingyu lirih namun tidak menatap mata Wonwoo ia lebih memilih menatap ke arah lantai

"apa maksudmu Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan ekspresi bingung nya

"aku ingin hubungan kita sampai di sini saja!" ujar Mingyu lantang dan membuat Wonwoo tersentak apa yang di katakan namja di depan nya ini

"huh! maksudmu?" tanya Wonwoo lagi memastikan pendengaran nya tidak salah apa yang di katakan Mingyu barusan

"kita sudahi saja hubungan ini" ujar Mingyu dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca

"Mingyu kau tau ini tidak lucu" ujar Wonwoo dengan wajah tegang nya

"lihat aku!" ujar Wonwoo lagi, dan Mingyu menatap nya

"aku serius, kau pikir aku bercanda?" ujar Mingyu yang menatap mata Wonwoo

"apakah kau ingin mempermainkan perasaan ku?" ujar Wonwoo dengan nafas memburu menahan emosi nya

"aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkan perasaan mu" ujar Mingyu lagi sambil meraih tangan Wonwoo lalu menggengam nya dan langsung Wonwoo melepaskan nya

"tapi kenapa? kenapa Mingyu katakan padaku apa alasan nya?" ujar Wonwoo berusaha menahan isakan tangis nya

"ku rasa memang kita tidak cocok" ujar Mingyu yang semakin membuat emosi Wonwoo tak terbendung lagi dan-

 **BUGH!**

Wonwoo memberikan satu bogeman mentah pada pipi kiri Mingyu dengan cukup keras hingga Mingyu tersungkur ke lantai terlihat dari sudut bibir Mingyu yang mengeluarkan darah.

"itu pantas di berikan untuk pecundang seperti mu Kim Mingyu!" ujar Wonwoo dengan nada tinggi

"terserah kau mau memukul ku seperti apa aku akan menerima nya" ujar Mingyu yang masih terduduk di lantai dan sesekali mengusap darah yang berada di sudut bibir nya, dan Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu yang tak jauh dari tempat nya lalu merunduk mensejajarkan tinggi nya dengan Mingyu

"aku ingin memukul mu lebih dari ini supaya kau tau betapa sakit nya aku sekarang tapi aku tidak bisa aku terlalu sayang padamu…hiks…hiks" ujar Wonwoo dengan sedikit memukul-mukul pelan dada Mingyu sambil terisak yang membuat Mingyu semakin bersalah

"hiks…hiks… kau jahat" ujar Wonwoo yang masih terus terisak di depan Mingyu, Mingyu langsung meraih tubuh Wonwoo lalu memeluk nya untuk menenangkan nya

"hyung aku minta maaf" ujar Mingyu tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air mata juga

.

.

.

.

 _ **3 Day later**_

08:00 PM

setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah tidak pernah bertemu lagi dan ini sudah di ketahui oleh sahabat mereka masing-masing.

Wonwoo berdiri di balkon apartement nya dengan wajah kusut nya ia masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini, sempat terdiam sesaat ia pun kembali memasuki apartement nya dan menuju kamar dan pergi ke nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidur nya lalu mengambil _box_ lumayan besar dari dalam nakas tersebut lalu membawa nya menuju ke balkon kembali.

setelah sampai di balkon ia membuka boy berwarna putih tersebut di dalam nya terdapat foto-foto berukuran sedang kenangan nya bersama Mingyu selama mereka menjalani hubungan, Wonwoo menatap satu per satu foto tersebut dengan perasaan sedih, ia pun mengambil semua foto tersebut dan di genggam nya dan menghempaskan nya ke udara dari balkon apartement foto-foto tersebut berterbangan berjatuhan ke bawah Wonwoo pun tak dapat memendung perasaan sedih nya dan meneteskan air mata.

 _"cinta itu tidak benar-benar ada, kau sama saja seperti orang lain yang mendapat kesenagan sesaat dan meninggalkan nya begitu saja…hiks" batin Wonwoo sambil mengusap air mata nya_

 **Kau yang membuat cinta ini, dan kau juga yang memutuskan nya tanpa alasan yang jelas, aku harap aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mu lagi aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi karena jatuh cinta itu sakit.**

.

.

.

.

09:00 AM KST

 _ **30 menit sebelum keberangkatan**_

Mingyu saat ini tengah berada di _Incheon Airport_ untuk terbang ke _London_ 30 menit lagi semua perlengkapan nya sudah siap di Airport ada sahabat-sahabat dekat dari Mingyu antara lain Yeri, Seungkwan, Joshua, Hoshi, Woozi dan juga kedua orang tua nya.

"jaga dirimu ya Mingyu, semoga sampai dengan selamat dan jangan lupakan aku dan Wonwoo oppa" ujar Yeri sambil tersenyum, ia memang sengaja tidak memberitahu Wonwoo akan keberangkatan Mingyu agar ia tidak bertamabah sakit

"iya, jaga kakak mu ya? pulang nanti aku akan menikahi nya" ujar Mingyu polos yang membuat ke empat sahabat lain nya bersorak, sedangkan hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya sedangkan sedang sibuk dengan ponsel nya hingga tidak memperdulikan yang lain

dan ke empat sahabat Mingyu juga menyusul memberikan kata perpisahan padanya

"ku doakan kalian selalu bersama" ujar Mingyu pada pasangan baru yaitu Hoshi-Woozi yang baru menjalin kasih /ecieee xD/

"terimakasih bung!" ujar Hoshi sambil merangkul kekasih yang lebih pendek dari nya hingga membuat nya tersipu malu

"dan kau juga Hong Jisoo jaga kekasih mu itu agar tidak genit haha" ujar Mingyu sambil tertawa

"hey siapa yang genit!?" pekik Seungkwan dengan sok imut nya :v

"haha baiklah aku akan menjaga kekasih genit ku" ujar Joshua dan mendapat cubitan kecil dari kekasih nya

.

.

 _ **15 menit sebelum keberangkatan**_

Wonwoo saat ini berada di _minimarket_ yang tak jauh dari apartement nya dan ia tengah menuju kasir dan sampai ia di kasir seseorang menerobos antrian dan itu adalah Tzuyu yang terburu-buru seperti di kejar setan, Tzuyu di minimarket tersebut sedang singgah untuk membeli minuman ringan tiba-tiba ia mendapat kabar Mingyu akan berangkat hari ini juga.

"hey Tzuyu apa kau tidak tau antrian!?" ujar Wonwoo dengan sinis nya nanum Tzuyu tidak memperduli kan nya

"hhhh kau tidak tau memang jika Mingyu hari ini akan berangkat ke london untuk kuliah" ujar Tzuyu dengan nafas memburu yang membuat Wonwoo tersontak kaget karena ia baru tau sekarang jika Mingyu akan pergi ke london, dan sang kasir sudah selesai menyelesaikan pembayaran dan membungkus beberapa minuman ringan Tzuyu lalu memberikan nya

"iya beberapa menit lagi Mingyu akan berangkat sudah dulu aku takut telat bye!" ujar Tzuyu dan berlari keluar dari _minimarket_ dan tanpa pikir panjang Wonwoo langsung mengambil kartu kredit dari dompet nya dan memberikan nya pada kasir tersebut.

"nanti sebentar aku ambil belanjaan nya" ujar Wonwoo dan berlari mengikuti arah Tzuyu dan sesampai nya di luar minimarket ia masih melihat ada mobil Tzuyu dan lanhsung saja ia menghampiri nya dan masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut hingga membuat Tzuyu terkejut.

"yakk! turun kau!" ujar Tzuyu menyuruh Wonwoo turun namun ia tak mau

"sini biar aku saja yang menyetir agar cepat sampai!" ujar Wonwoo lagi dan turun lalu ia yang menyetir dan Tzuyu meng iya kan nya dan duduk di samping Wonwoo, Wonwoo menginjak gas dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga membuat Tzuyu berteriak-teriak di dalam mobil

"AAAAA! apa kau gila! aku tidak ingin mati sekarang tuhan semoga aku tidak mati dengan orang ini kumohon" umpat Tzuyu sambil berdoa, namun Wonwoo menyetir nya dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa memperdulikan Tzuyu yang berteriak-teriak.

 _ **5 menit sebelum keberangkatan**_

Mingyu sudah mulai memasuki ke dalam pesawat dan sesampai nya pintu pesawat ia melambaikan tangan pada sahabat-sahabat nya dan jug orang tua nya dan mereka pun membalas lambaian dari Mingyu dan Mingyu pun sudag memasuki ke dalam pesawat dan juga koper nya juga sudah berada di bagasi pesawat sedangkan ransel nya ia taruh di kabin pesawat, pintu pesawat sudah di tutup dan para pramugari tengah memberi tau tentang cara pemasangan sabuk dan lain-lain.

Wonwoo berlari dengan cepat ke dalam airport dan di susuli Tzuyu di belakang yang hampir kehabisan nafas.

"hosh hosh tunggu aku!" teriak Tzuyu di sela-sela berlari mengejar Wonwoo yang berada di depan namun ia tidak memperdulikan nya, dan Wonwoo melihat keberadaan adik nya dan juga sahabat-sahabat Mingyu dan tak lupa orang tuanya dan segera menghampiri nya.

semua orang yang berada di situ kaget dengan keberadaan Wonwoo di sini terkecuali yang biasa saja karena ia tidak mengenal Wonwoo.

"oppa?" sontak Yeri

"hosh hosh Mingyu mana?" ujar Wonwoo yang ter engah-engah karena kelelahan

"emm Mingyu baru saja masuk ke dalam pesawat, ah itu pesawat nya sudah berangkat" ujar Yeri dan saat melihat pesawat yang di naiki Mingyu sudah mulai _take off_ ia menunjuk nya

Wonwoo melihat pesawat tersebut dengan tidak percaya bahwa Mingyu sudah pergi dengan waktu yang tidak sebentar ia pun terduduk lemas di lantai sambil mengatur pernafasan nya.

"kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku tentang ini" ujar Wonwoo badan nya bergetar seperti ingin menangis

"oppa aku minta maaf ini permintaan Mingyu agar kau tidak tau dulu soal ini aku minta maaf" ujar Yeri dan ikut merunduk menyamakan tinggi nya, sehabat-sahabat dari Mingyu melihat nya dengan prihatin padanya

"ini semakin buat aku bertambah sakit" ujar Wonwoo dengan suara bergetar

"dia siapa?" ujar pada istri nya,

dan hanya diam lalu menghampiri Wonwoo dan ikut merunduk lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu nya

"percayalah suatu saat nanti kalian pasti bertemu lagi apapun itu" ujar dan Wonwoo menatap ke arah dengan lirih lalu memeluk wanita parubaya teraebut layak nya seperti ibu sendiri tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

.

.

09:00 AM KST

kini Wonwoo menjalani hari nya seperti hari biasa sebelum mengenal Mingyu, mau tidak mau dia harus tetap kuat menjalani hari-hari nya ia tidak boleh egois karena Mingyu juga ingin meraih pendidikan di sana yang lebih baik lagi, yang membuat nya menyesal ia tak melihat Mingyu untuk terakhir kali sebelum pergi ke london, dan ia juga melihat _unit_ apartement Mingyu sudah di tempati orang lain, ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri jika ia masih sedih, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dan menuju nakas nya dan membuka laci paling atas ia mengambil barang yang satu-satunya dari Mingyu yaitu kalung ia pun langsung memakai nya dan memegang mata kalung tersebut yang bertuliskan nama 'Kim Mingyu'.

"mungkin benar kata _eomma_ ( ) jika suatu saat aku dan Mingyu akan bertemu apapun itu" ujar Wonwoo yang sekarang berada di balkon apartement nya.

 **-END-**

Terima kasih udah mau baca FF ini sampai end walaupun ini kaya nya nge gantung banget /di gantung itu ga enak plakk :'v curcol/ mungkin ini ga sesuai ekspetasi kalian, maaf tapi ya gini lah :3

saat ini author ga bisa janji apapun ke kalian huhu FF ini pengerajaan nya dari chapter 1-16 lama banget emang kira" dari oktober tahun lalu sebenarnya kalo author ga banyak kegiatan akan cepet selesai nya dan karna wifi sempat rusak dulu jadi terhambat dan kalo mo update lewat jaringan seluler TSEL itu di block sampa provider nya :" oh iya tnpa sadar sebenarnya ada yg dri pengalaman pribadi kek wonu yg takut anjing di gue itu mantan gue itu takut sama banget sama kucing dan hal" kecil lainya yg tnpa kesadaran /? tapi gue masih sayang banget sama dia walaupun udh 10bulanan putus dan ga ketemu dia lagi /gatau diri banget gue :'v/ dan bedanya kalo gue yg ngambek gue gamau balas chat/sms sama skli cuma gue read doang sampe dia minta maaf segala padahl gue jga yg slah dan karna dia nya yg kek gitu gue jadi luluh /eaaa :v/ beda lagi kalo dia yg ngambek dia masih mau bales chat tan gue walaupun singkat padat jelas! tapi gue nge bujuk nya dengan cara gue manas"in dia kalo gue di ajak jalan sama mantan gue padahal gue pacaran baru pertama kali sama dia gue ngarang waktu itu :'v dan jawabn nya selalu "oh! yaudah pergi aja sana balikan aja kalo perlu" kalo udh gini gue ketwa dlam hati dan pada akhirnya gue juga minta maaf kalo ada salah dan kita bicarakan sama" karna cinta bukan soal Take And Give tapi cinta Give And Give /sok puitis/ tapi gue berharap dia setidaknya ngasih ucapan pas ultah gue :'3 maaf sudah menodai mata kalian dengan curhatan gue :'v hehe sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya dan semoga lebih baik ke depan nya biar ga ada typo lagi :)

 **THANK YOU**

 **Cast by :**

 **Pledis Entertaiment**

 **JYP Entertaiment**

 **BigHit Entertaiment**

 **SM Entertaiment**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Mingyu of Seventeen**

 **Wonwoo of Seventeen**

 **and other member Seventeen**

 **Support Cast :**

 **Yeri of Red Velvet**

 **Tzuyu of TWICE**

 **Jung Kook of BTS**

 **of Father Mingyu**

 **of Mother Mingyu**

 **of Mother Wonwoo and Yeri**

 **Cameo :**

 **Baekhyun of EXO**

 **Dino of Seventeen**

 **Jun of Seventeen**

 **Song lyric by :**

 **Jang Jae In - Hallucinations OST Kill Me Heal Me Part.1**

 **And Thank You for**

note : kalo ada yg mau request bias nya buat jadi support cast untuk FF selanjutnya boleh bgt PM aja ;)


End file.
